Una relacion extraña
by Sara Wells
Summary: Ella necesitaba dinero. Él alguien para escapar del matrimonio, al final los unirá algo más que un exótico contrato... El amor, pero este en base a mentiras, ¿será bueno? Sobre todo si la persona que amas se enamora de ti pensando que eres otra. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura es propiedad del grupo CLAMP.

**Nota:**_ Este fic está basado en el dorama "The first shop of coffee prince" o "La cafetería del príncipe", como sea que lo conozca. Los dos primeros capítulos son casi los mismos que en el dorama, sin embargo la trama sufre bastantes modificaciones a lo largo del fic, puedo decir esto ahora que lo he finalizado, ya que aquí no veremos al protagonista con dudas acerca de su sexualidad; se desarrolla el lado femenino de la protagonista, además del cambio en sus aspiraciones profesionales._

**Una relación extraña.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**(Sakura)**

—Sakura, tienes varias pedidos pendientes niña, apresúrate antes que me arrepienta de haberte contratado. Mujeres —bufó, cansado mi jefe; yo le sonreí con arrogancia colocándome el casco de mi motocicleta. Tomé los pedidos, mirando la lista de clientes mientras conducía.

El semáforo en rojo, ¡genial! Volteé mi cabeza a la izquierda y observando a otro chico repartidor de comida china, escuché como hacía rechinar el motor de su motocicleta. En nuestro idioma como repartidores significaba una cosa competencia.

Acepté y bajé la careta de mi casco, ahora conocería a Sakura Kinomoto. El semáforo se puso en verde y ambos aceleramos hasta el tope, llevábamos un par de calles corridas, cuando de repente…, ¡la policía nos seguía! Si me metía en otro problema mi jefe me asesinaría. Vi como el chico a mi lado también se preocupó y ambos decidimos dejar este reto para después, separándonos para quitarnos de encima a los tontos policías.

Bajé de mi moto y suspiré cansada. "No de nuevo", repetía mentalmente. Mi primera entrega era en el baño público de mujeres, entrar aquí era todo un suplicio y salir viva una hazaña.

—¡Aquí están sus pedidos! —grité.

—¡Ah, otra vez el chico pervertido! —chillaron las mujeres. Comenzaron a atacarme arrojándome todo tipo de cosas desde jabones, toallas, hasta algunos zapatos. Me defendía como podía tomando valor para argumentar lo mismo de siempre…

—Por favor, cuántas veces tendré que repetirles que, ¡Soy mujer! —La lluvia de agresiones paró por un momento, dudaron un poco y me miraron inquisitivamente.

—¡Miente! —opinó una.

—¡Sí! —secundó la mayoría y la lluvia de objetos comenzó de nuevo.

Al final, una de las viejitas se compadeció de mí y me canceló la cuenta, agregando algunos dólares extra en forma de disculpa. Me retiré del lugar, y volví a montarme en mi motocicleta para hacer la próxima entrega.

Subí hasta el último piso de un elegante edificio. El lugar era realmente hermoso, definitivamente el tipo que vivía ahí tenía bastante dinero. Llegué hasta la puerta y no fue necesario tocar, ya había ido algunas veces y como siempre una mujer voluptuosa venia saliendo sólo que esa vez, el dueño del departamento estaba sentado tranquilamente en un sillón con una toalla en la cintura. Nunca antes lo había visto, siempre que entraba me gritaba desde el baño: "el dinero está sobre la mesa", por lo que me tomé mi tiempo para estudiarlo.

¡Era guapísimo! Tenía el cabello mojado, y qué decir del cuerpazo que se cargaba, menos mal que no me había quitado el casco sino hubiera notado mi sonrojo.

—El dinero está sobre la mesa —dijo mientras me miraba como si yo fuese menos que un insecto, ¡que arrogante! Pero que rostro más perfecto y esos penetrantes ojos ámbar… ¡Oh, Dios, fuiste bondadoso al crearlo!

Salí del departamento, aún tenía mucho que hacer y no iba a perder mi tiempo pensando en tipos guapos y arrogantes.

Terminé mi turno de la mañana como repartidora de comida china, dejando la motocicleta en el restaurante porque también por la noche tenía turno. Me monté entonces en mi bicicleta, dirigiéndome a realizar otro de mis múltiples trabajos: cartero, lo mismo de siempre recibos, revistas, cartas de familiares, nada de interesante.

Aunque en parte era uno de los trabajos que más me gustaba, eso y repartir leche, ¿la razón? Un adorable perro llamado Kero, o al menos así lo llamaba yo.

Llegué hasta la casa de su dueño, deposité correo en el buzón y me dediqué a meter mi mano por una pequeña ranura de la reja, Kero como siempre aullaba al verme y yo pues, le hacía coro.

Allí estaba yo aullando como loca, cuando la otra parte de la reja se abrió permitiéndome ver al dueño de la casa, tampoco había visto a ese hombre a pesar que casi todos los días pasaba por ahí.

—Hola, así que tú eres la novia de Kerberos —me dijo el joven sonriendo muy tierno.

—¿C-cómo sabes que yo…?

—Sólo lo sé —me interrumpió.

—Es que siempre me confunden, todos piensan que soy hombre —dije tímida y avergonzada de mi realidad.

—Salí porque me daba curiosidad saber quién pone a Kerberos en ese estado, aparte de mí no le simpatiza casi nadie —decía acercándose más a mí, ese sujeto también era guapo y más por lo amable que era conmigo.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto —dije extendiendo mi mano.

—Eriol Hiraguizawa —contestó tomándola, pero… ¿Qué hacía? ¡La besó! ¡Besó mi mano! Que hombre tan caballeroso, hizo que me pusiera más roja que un tomate.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar —no era nadie—, era la alarma avisándome que debía entrar a mi otro trabajo, que martirio trabajar 18 horas al día, no era para nada fácil.

—Tienes que irte, bueno te veré otro día entonces, tal vez podamos ir un rato al parque, para que juegues con Kero como tú le dices —dijo Hiraguizawa agitando su mano en forma de despedida, yo hice lo mismo ya montada en la bicicleta, feliz por haber ganado un nuevo amigo.

*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

Hacía un mes de mi regreso a Japón, había estado viviendo en Estados Unidos con la excusa de terminar mi carrera universitaria, pero la verdad es que estaba dándome la gran vida, divirtiéndome con amigos, mujeres y despilfarrando dinero por montones.

Mi madre me llamó esa mañana para que fuera a visitarla, y de paso mi abuela quería hablar conmigo. Les había evitado todo ese tiempo por una razón: mi padre. Nuestra relación no era para nada la mejor, cuando llegué a casa, ellas me obligaron a entrar en su despacho con la excusa de llevarle un té.

Cuando entré él me miró con indiferencia, tenía puestos sus auriculares.

—¿De verdad no quieres hablar conmigo? —pregunté.

—Ve a hablar con tu abuela —espetó, corriéndome del lugar.

—Me quedare cinco minutos, ellas me pidieron que viniera —respondí. Se hizo el desentendido, cerró los ojos e hizo como si yo no existiera. Pasado el tiempo, salí de ahí, y mi expresión se suavizo al ver a las únicas mujeres con las que mi corazón era fiel.

—¿Hablaste con tu padre? —preguntó la abuela.

No respondí, ellas sabían que desde que cumplí 12 años la relación entre nosotros se había descompuesto, lo que no sabían era el por qué.

—Bien Shaoran, ahora arreglaremos un par de asuntos. Ya tienes 25 años, a esta edad deberías estar casado, además tienes, ¿12 tarjetas de crédito? Tus gastos son excesivos, me engañaste cuando dijiste que te ibas a estudiar y que regresarías pronto, te desapareciste por 7 años y esto no habla bien de ti —dijo arrojándome una fotografía de una chica besándose conmigo.

Yo sonreí. —No es nada serio —dije y era la verdad, ¡ni siquiera recordaba su nombre!

—Para ti nada es serio, así que de hoy en adelante tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga si no quieres quedarte sin dinero —amenazó.

—No te enojes abuela, ¿te parece si nos vamos por allí a comer un helado? —dije con la voz más melosa que tenía.

Observé cómo ella comenzaba a salivar y dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Me sonreí más cuando mi madre la pellizco para que no cediera ante mí, ¡son tan lindas!

—Tendrás que salir con la chica que yo escoja para ti —ordenó la abuela recuperando su compostura.

—Con una condición, si quieres que salga con alguna mujer tiene que ser hermosa.

—Está bien, te concertaré una serie de citas a ciegas —No pude evitar carcajearme por el comentario.

—Ok, nos vemos entonces.

Cuando salí de casa decidí llamar a la única mujer que era intocable, prohibida para mí.

—Tomoyo, soy Shaoran estoy en Tokio, ¿podemos vernos?

*.*.*

—¡Ja!

Cuando mis pies tocaron el piso todos mis alumnos me aplaudieron, a pesar de ser niños de 6 años me respetaban y admiraban mucho.

—Esa es la patada voladora especial del profesor Kinomoto —expliqué. Sí, también trabajé de maestro de Taekwondo.

—Sakura, ven —llamaron a mis espaldas.

Miré muy molesta al señor Eizan, sabía que no tenía que llamarme así frente a mi clase. El dueño del local pensaba —como los demás—, que yo era hombre y por eso me había empleado.

No, no se equivoquen, yo no me disfrazaba de hombre. Era más fácil y cómodo vestir como chico y odiaba el maquillaje, no me quedaba tiempo de cepillar mi cabello por lo que lo usaba lo más corto que podía, era delgada, plana como tabla según mi hermana, así que reunía las características de un chico de 16 años, cuando en realidad era una chica de 20, nada femenina.

Una especie rara pero feliz.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Tienes que ver esto, ya terminaste tu clase —Más que pregunta era afirmación. Él era amigo de mi mama y tenía una tienda debajo de ese local. Despedí a los niños y bajé siendo arrastrada por el señor Eizan.

—¿Esa es mi madre? —pregunté asombrada.

—Sí, es Nadeshiko —confirmó.

Salí corriendo tras ella. —Mamá, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡Ese vestido y zapatos son nuevos! —acusé. Sin embargo, ella fue más rápida y se me escapó.

Había gastado el dinero que tanto necesitábamos en chucherías. Estaba furiosa.

El sonido de mi móvil me distrajo por unos segundos.

—Meiling, ¿qué sucede? —Era mi hermanita de 15 años, otra que me sacaba de mis cabales.

—Ven a ayudarme, hay un chico con cara de tonto molestándome.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el Cherry Blossom.

Corrí hasta esa cafetería.

El señor Hiro, gerente del lugar también era un viejo amigo de mi madre y mío, por supuesto. Aunque el café que preparaba era delicioso el lugar era un basurero. Vi a mi hermana sentada con un tipo que parecía gorila, como de unos 19 años.

—Hey —resoplé en su oído asustándolo, inmediatamente se paró de su asiento y se puso frente a mí. Vaya que era alto, como dos cabezas me llevaba, pero no me intimidaba.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó enojado.

—La pregunta es, ¿quién eres tú? —respondí. Me adoraba por ser tan astuta.

—¡Oh, que bueno que llegas! —celebró Meiling poniéndose de pie—. Vámonos a casa.

El tipo se sorprendió cuando me dijo aquello y empezó a avanzar furioso hacia mí, amenazándome.

—¿Acaso están viviendo juntos? Si has tocado a mí princesa, yo… —No pudo continuar porque le apliqué una llave al brazo, soltándolo a la brevedad para que no sufriera.

Al chico no le bastó y fue por más, esa vez le metí el pie y cayó al piso, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente, tuve que rematarlo golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa, eso daba un puntaje de Sakura: 3; Gorila: 0.

—Ya ríndete Mamoru, no podrás contra el —dijo Meiling.

—No, yo quiero luchar por ti —replicó.

—Está bien, acepta un reto —dije.

—Lo que quieras —contestó.

—Quién logre comer primero 5 platos de tallarines se queda con Meiling y el perdedor paga la cuenta.

Dicho y hecho, la competencia comenzó. Tenía un hambre de los mil demonios, y disfrutaba tanto de mi comida, que cuando me di cuenta solo me faltaban dos platos y el tal Mamoru estaba a punto de vomitar. Meiling con la malvada que era vació un frasco de yogurt en el último plato del gorila, otorgándome la victoria.

Cuando regresamos a casa, mamá estaba tranquilamente sentada fingiendo que pelaba castañas, eso y coser ojos a docenas de peluches era otro de mis trabajos, pero esa tranquilidad significaba una cosa: problemas.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa madre? —Ella se puso nerviosa con la pregunta y después de segundos al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡He perdido el anillo que la señora Wong, me dio a guardar! —confesó sollozando.

Meiling y yo salimos a buscarlo, era carísimo, no podía pagarlo ni trabajando 25 horas al día en un mes. Levantamos hasta la última piedra y nada.

—¡Maldita sea! —grité encolerizada tirándome al piso para hacer berrinche en media calle.

—Deja de gritar como loca —escuché que me decía Meiling.

Me levanté derrotada, le dije a mi hermana que volviera sola a casa porque yo tenía que trabajar para pagar ese estúpido anillo, así que era otra vez mi turno como repartidora de comida china, ya me dirigía a hacer mis entregas cuando un chico pasó por mi lado a toda velocidad en su motoneta, yo no quise quedarme atrás y lo seguí. Muy mala idea, en la calle había una mujer afuera de un coche y el tipo le arrebato la cartera tirándola al suelo, yo me quité el casco y se lo arrojé, ¡justo en el blanco! Logré tirarlo de la motocicleta y me bajé a darle su merecido por ladrón.

—Eres un abusivo —musité quitándole el casco para ver su rostro, era el gorila, Mamoru—. Eres un estúpido, cómo te atreves a robar —le golpeé en la cabeza.

—Quería pagarle las clases de canto a mi princesa —contestó.

—¿ Y por qué tendrías que pagarle esas clases a mi novia? —mentí asquerosamente.

A mis espaldas pude escuchar la voz histérica de un hombre

—¿Estas bien Tomoyo? ¿Te hiciste daño? —farfullaba manoseándola por todos lados.

—No, vamos con ellos —contestó señalándonos.

—Escucha gorila, a la cuenta de tres me empujas y corres —indiqué, llegué al tres y el muy tonto seguía parado allí—. Empújame y corre —murmuré entre dientes, lo hizo.

Recogí el bolso y se lo devolví a la señorita haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—Tú eres cómplice del ladrón —acusó el hombre, cuando alcé mi rostro para verlo me di cuenta que era el mismo de la mañana, el arrogante de bonitos ojos ámbar.

-No, yo no, sólo recupere el bolso de la señorita —repliqué mientras trataba de arrancar la moto, pero no lo hacía, se había descompuesto.

—Oh, se descompuso, mándala al taller a repararla y envíame la cuenta —dijo muy amable la señorita extendiéndome una tarjeta.

El hombre bruscamente le apartó la mano, gruñendo.

—No, no pagaremos por algo que fue tu culpa, hiciste esto por dinero, ya lo tenías planeado, eso es lo que hace la gente miserable como tú, cuando quieras confesar la identidad de tu cómplice llama a este número —metió una tarjeta suya en mi bolsa.

¡Te quedaras esperando, imbécil!

—Pero Sha…

—¡Vamonos! —le grito a la mujer amatista, ella me miro con lastima y se marchó con el estúpido que me acusó de ladrona, humillándome.

¡Lo odio!

Después de eso para terminar el día mi jefe me despidió del trabajo por ese incidente y lo peor fue que no me pagó, tenía inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Hacía algunos años que prometí no hacerlo y hasta esa fecha lo había logrado.

Al día siguiente me levanté muy desanimada o furiosa, era la palabra correcta. Me llamaron del colegio de Meiling para que fuera por ella, la niñita fue descubierta haciendo apuestas clandestinas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Meiling? —reclamé.

—No te enojes, lo hice porque quiero matricularme en una escuela de música. Quiero ser famosa y cuando lo sea, te daré una buena recompensa —dijo riendo sínicamente.

—¿Por qué no me pediste el dinero?

—No tienes, y ya estoy harta de que seas la única que lleve el dinero a casa, no quieres que trabaje y es la única forma de conseguirlo.

Timbró el teléfono de casa.

—Hola —contesté.

—Hola Sakura, soy el casero y llamo para avisarte que la renta subió.

—¿Qué? No puede hacerme esto, señor.

—Lo siento pequeña Sakura, te ayudé un tiempo pero no puedo seguir haciendo, serán 5,000 al mes.

—Sí, lo entiendo gracias —suspiré.

Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer. Me fui al Blossom Cherry, siempre que estaba angustiada el Señor Hiro levantaba mis ánimos.

—Andas corta de dinero, cierto —Me dijo acercándose para poner una mano en mi hombro.

—Sí —le susurré.

—Oye, y qué pasó con aquel tipo y su novia, ¿no te dieron una recompensa?

—No, el muy idiota me llamó cómplice del ladrón y me dio esta tarjeta —Shaoran Li decía en ella.

—Llámalo Sak, él debe darte algo —Ni loca llamaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba por haberme insultado.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar y contesté, me llamaron para reemplazar a una mesera en un bar sólo sería esa noche pero dinero era dinero.

—Tengo que irme —le dije al señor Hiro.

—Toma Sakurita, no es mucho pero te servirá de algo —Me dijo metiendo un sobre en mi chaqueta, era dinero. Yo le sonreí—. Gracias, sabe que lo quiero verdad —agradecí, le hubiese dado un abrazo pero el contacto físico no era lo mío, era en parte tímida y no estaba acostumbrada a la cercanía de otra persona.

Llegué al restaurante y me dieron mi uniforme, pase a los vestidores y me coloqué la blusa, la chaquetita y un corbatín, todo iba bien hasta que… ¿Qué demonios…? Una falda, nunca había usado una y la peor parte eran los tacones de casi 25 cm. de largo, quería gritar. Yo prefiero mis pantalones.

Salí en busca de auxilio, le pregunté al encargado si podía darme otro uniforme y su respuesta fue un rotundo no, así que tuve que trabajar de esa manera, me ordenaron llevar una copa a las mesas del jardín, y para mi agradable sorpresa, era Hiraguizawa.

—Hola, aquí está tu orden —saludé.

—Hola, novia de Kerberos, te ves muy bien —dijo observándome de pies a cabeza, no me veía tan mal, lo único era mi corte de cabello graciosamente era el mismo que el de Hiraguizawa.

—Gracias, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí —contestó.

—Para ti qué es más importante, ¿el dinero o el orgullo?

—¿Qué? —exclamó con cara de no haber comprendido la pregunta.

—Olvidalo —hice un gesto despreocupado con la mano—, ¿estás solo?

—No, espero a un amigo —respondió sonriendo.

—¡Oye, niña piensas pasar toda la noche conversando! —gritaron atrás de mí.

Eriol sólo me sonrió con pena.

—Vete, no te quitare más el tiempo —me incliné para despedirme con una reverencia, desapareciendo de su vista.

*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

Había quedado de reunirme con mi primo en un bar, entré y lo vi charlando con una chica bastante extraña, no me fijé mucho en ella de seguro era la mesera y ordenaba algo.

—Hola Eriol —saludé sentándome frente a él.

—Shaoran, hace tiempo no te veía, ¿cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, sabes me encontré con Tomoyo —comenté y pude observar cómo se tensaba con ello, fueron novios y terminaron o mejor dicho ella lo abandonó.

—Sí, ya sé que volvió, ha ido a buscarme pero no quiero hablar con ella, después de lo que hizo —musitó.

—Deberías hacerlo —sugerí.

—Y tú qué me dices, aun sigues sintiendo lo mismo —Sabia a lo que se refería, yo siempre estuve enamorado de Tomoyo, aunque ella me dejó las cosas claras y no podía haber ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros, eso sería traicionar a Eriol, pero aun así me gustaba estar cerca de ella, como amigos.

—No, ya no —mentí.

—¿La abuela hablo contigo? —preguntó desviando el tema de conversación, ¡gracias a los cielos!

—Sí, creo que me pedirá hacerme cargo de la compañía, pero mejor por qué no lo haces tú —Él es mucho más responsable y centrado que yo, además nuestra familia se dedicaba a la industria del café y eso no llamaba para nada mi atención.

—Tú sabes que yo amo la música, no la cambiaría por nada —Eriol trabajaba como compositor, tenía su propio estudio y era exitoso, tiene razón quién cambiaria eso por el café.

Luego de esa incómoda charla pase a lo que más me gustaba, me fui de parranda con unos amigos.

—Shaoran mi amor, volviste —gritó una chica arrojándoseme encima. No quería hacerle un desplante y la recibí con los brazos bien abiertos, después de dejarla disfrutar de mí un rato, la separé con la excusa de que tenía que irme. Esa loca era una obsesiva sabía que pasar una noche con ella sería condenarme.

—No, no te vayas cariño, tómate una copa conmigo —suplicó. Mis amigos se acercaron asustados, yo podía hacer todo menos una cosa: beber, un solo trago y no exagero, me deja fuera de combate.

*.*.*

**(Eriol)**

Al salir del restaurante me encontré con la chiquilla repartidora de leche, venia tarareando una canción y haciendo una especie de baile, realmente gracioso.

—¿Cómo acabaste con tu dilema, dinero u orgullo? —pregunté.

—No lo decido aun —me contestó. Ya traía puesto de nuevo sus típicos jeans, camiseta y abrigo de hombre y con ese cabello sí parecía muchacho, pero tenía unos espectaculares ojos esmeraldas, eso es lo que me indicó que no era un él sino una ella.

—¿Tú no tienes ninguno? —preguntó.

—Sabes un amigo tiene uno, hace tiempo tuvo una novia terminaron o más bien ella lo abandonó, ahora ha regresado y él no sabe qué hacer —relaté refiriéndome a mi situación con Tomoyo.

—Me confunde un poco, como no conozco el nombre de tu amigo lo llamaremos Seño ella Señora A, ¿te parece? —Me pareció muy tierna e inocente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que le estaba comentando la historia de mi vida.

—Sí, perfecto —dije revolviendo su cabello castaño.

—Entonces, ¿el Señor B aún sigue enamorado de la Señora A?

—Creo que ni él mismo lo sabe —respondí con sinceridad.

—En mi opinión debes ser sincero con tu amigo, pídele que aclare sus sentimientos primero y después que hable con ella.

Sakura me caia muy bien, era una niña fresca y de hermosos sentimientos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —quise saber.

—Tengo 20 años, ¿y tú?

—Yo tengo 26 —contesté, le llevaba varios años.

—Oh, entonces dejémonos de formalidades, llámame Sakura.

—Entonces tú me llamaras Eriol.

Nos sonreímos y su móvil comenzó a timbrar con una de las tantas melodías que yo mismo había compuesto, eso significaba que le gustaba mi música.

—Tengo que irme, era mi madre, adiós Eriol —se despidió y salió corriendo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa, me encontré con la sorpresa de que Tomoyo me esperaba, me moleste mucho cuando la vi. Pase a su lado ignorándola, no quería verla, no quería saber nada de ella, aun no la perdonaba.

—Terminé con Jin —murmuró.

—Ya lo sé, le leí en los periódicos eres muy famosa Daidoji.

—Terminé con él porque fue un error, no sabía lo que hacía y volví a Japón porque…, quiero regresar contigo.

¿Qué se creía esa mujer? ¿Qué yo era un juguete, un pedazo de trapo que podía tirar y volver a utilizar cuando quisiera? Ella me engañó con otro tipo, se fue con él y ahora regresa como si nada.

Sentía tanto coraje en ese momento que no lo pensé, la tomé, fuimos directo a mi habitación y para cuando reaccione fue demasiado tarde…

*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

Desperté en un lugar que no era mi departamento, estaba desnudo y con una chica a mi lado. Había sido el mayor de los estúpidos, me bebí el trago que esta mujer me ofreció y hasta allí recuerdo, de seguro sabía que algo tan insignificante como eso era suficiente para perder toda mi cordura.

—Ahora eres mío, Shaoran —ronroneó abrazándome.

—Estás loca, esto no se volverá a repetir —gruñí levantándome de la cama, mi móvil sonó y contesté.

—B-buenos días, soy el repartidor de la otra noche, el que ayudo a la chica que estaba con usted —balbucearon.

—Oh, el ladrón —espeté.

—¡No soy un ladrón! Yo ayudé a capturarlo y quiero mi recompensa.

—Ven al hotel… —miré a mi alrededor para ubicarme un poco—, Midnight Moon

Fui a tomar una ducha y cuando salí la chica aún no se marchaba, estaba tranquilamente desayunando.

—Ven a comer amor —me llamó mordisqueando una manzana.

Yo me acerque a ella y la tomé del brazo, levantándola de la silla.

—Ve a ducharte y lárgate, no quiero volver a verte.

—Eso lo veremos —me gritó.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta, fui a abrirla y era el chico ladrón.

—No pensé que vineras, pasa —dije haciéndome a un lado de la puerta.

—Yo venía a pedirle el dinero para reparar mi moto, me despidieron por su culpa y no me pagaron, así que necesito el dinero —explicó mirando el piso.

—Eres menor de edad? Es más que cosa eres, ¿chico o chica?

—No, tengo 20 —contestó haciendo un mohín.

—Eres tan pequeño y delgado —susurré analizándolo—, hasta pareces chica —me burlé, dudaba que lo fuera pero era bastante extraño—. ¿Vas a decir quién es el ladrón?

—Mamoru no es ladrón —Uh, cayó en la trampa.

—Lo ves, acabas de confesar. No te preocupes no llamare a la policía, pero parece que su plan no resultó como esperaban, te ves bastante ingenuo e inocente, ¿fue tu primera vez?

—Ya te dije que no soy ladrón, no planeé nada, sólo dame el dinero para reparar mi motocicleta, por favor —decía sin levantar el rostro.

—¿Tus padres saben que suplicas a los extraños de esa manera? Claro, si de tal palo tal astilla, tus padres deben ser igual a ti —Cuando dije eso el chico levantó el rostro y me sorprendió el fuego verde en su mirada.

—Discúlpate, tú no tienes derecho a mencionarlos.

—No, estás loco, vete —grité. Jamás, jamás me disculpaba.

—Discúlpate —gritó furioso.

—No —Y no recuerdo cómo nos empezamos a jalonear, estábamos a punto de irnos a los golpes cuando resbale y el chico cayó sobre mí.

—¡Oh, por Dios! Shaoran ¿eres gay? —gritó interrogante la maniaca saliendo del baño.

—¡Quítate! —le grité al jovencito—. Claro que no, ¿no te lo demostré anoche? —respondí para la otra. Ella se sonrojó y guardó silencio.

—Eres asqueroso, págame y discúlpate —chilló el castaño.

—No, largo de aquí, los dos —gruñí tomándolos a ambos del brazo, corriéndolos de mi habitación.

Este día no iba a ser nada fácil, mi madre me había llamado para decirme que tendría una cita con 6 chicas diferentes escogidas por mi abuela, y ya había comenzado con el pie izquierdo…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**

**Capítulo 2**

**(Eriol)**

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome el peor de los patanes, me había acostado con Tomoyo sólo para vengarme de todo lo que me hizo, no soportaba más la imagen de ella acostada a mi lado, así que me vestí y salí un momento al jardín necesitaba pensar lo que había hecho.

Caminaba descalzo sobre la grama, sólo para sentir la brisa en mi rostro, pero la tranquilidad me duro muy poco, momentos después Tomoyo estaba a mi lado como si nada hubiese pasado, odiaba tanto que ella nunca expresara ningún tipo de emoción frente a mí, lo que provocó que me sulfurara nuevamente y los recuerdos de un pasado doloroso junto a ella volvieran a mi ser.

—Vete, no quiero verte más —Le dije.

—Pero Eriol, yo creí que nosotros…

—Nosotros nada Tomoyo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que me acosté contigo sólo para vengarme de todo lo que me hiciste? —grité, estaba exasperado, cansado de esta situación.

—Perdóname, yo regresé para estar contigo dame una oportunidad, olvidémonos de todo y de todos, para poder estar juntos de nuevo —Me dijo la muy sínica sin borrar esa expresión de aparente serenidad en su bello rostro.

—¿De qué crees que estoy hecho Tomoyo? Toda la vida he soportado cada una de tus decisiones, te he dejado, he vuelto contigo, he perdonado cada una de tus infidelidades siempre que me lo pides, pero ya no. No soy un maldito títere al que puedes venir y utilizar cada vez que te venga en gana, así que lárgate y no me busques más.

Ella no hizo el menor intento de replicar, de luchar por nuestro amor, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de mi casa. Me dolió y mucho, porque muy dentro de mi corazón aún conservaba la esperanza de que ella cambiara, que dejara de ser esa mujer fría y aparentemente sin sentimientos que era, para convertirse en alguien que me amara y que yo pudiese amar.

**(Sakura)**

¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? Me volvió a insultar pero esta vez no se quedaría así, se atrevió a mencionar a mis padres y obtendría una disculpa costara lo que costara. Además el muy idiota se fue a los golpes conmigo, ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de explicarle que, ¡soy mujer!

Oh, miren allí estaba… y parece estar esperando a alguien, fui a sentarme atrás de él.

—Discúlpate —exigí, dándole pequeños golpes con mi cabeza en la espalda.

—Cállate, mocoso interesado —me susurró cuando una mujer se sentó frente a él, era bonita si pero se veía tan estúpida y él tenía cara de fastidio… Parecía que eso iba a irse para largo.

Mientras esperaba que el tal playboy terminara con sus citas, decidí hacer mis cuentas, necesitaba los 5000 de la renta y 3000 para comprar el anillo que Nadeshiko perdió.

Pero mis trabajos como repartidor de leche, cartero, maestro de Taekwondo, peladora de castañas y pegar ojos a los muñecos solo me daba 4000.

Suspiré cansada. Me hacía falta casi la mitad del dinero, necesitaba hacer algo, por lo que decidí divertirme con Li un rato.

**(Shaoran)**

Cita 1. La chica no estaba tan mal, delgada, cabellos y ojos cafés, pero inteligencia cero. Me sentía incómodo charlando con ella, además estaba ese mocoso que me seguía a todos lados como garrapata. Definitivamente descalificada.

Cita 2. OH por Dios, esa mujer no conocía la palabra "depilación", toda ella era una bola de pelos, bigote, una sola ceja, ¿Barba? ¡Que asco!

—Oye Li, ¿de dónde la sacaste, eh? ¿Del planeta de los simios? —susurró a mi oído el niño ladrón, no pude evitar lanzar una carcajada y Chita la novia de Tarzán se fue furiosa.

Cita 3. Vaya esa si era interesante, había escuchado que su padre era uno de los inversionistas más exitosos en Japón y pues ella estaba como quería.

—A tu familia le ha ido muy bien este año, ¿cierto? —comenté.

—Sí, pero ¿sabes? A mí me interesa más la vida humilde, deseo tener una casita en algún barrio bajo y ser propietaria de una pequeña tiendita para mantenerme.

¿Qué? Estaba loca. No, por más buena que estuviese no pensaba juntarme con ella, no quería condenarme a una vida llena miserias, jamás.

Cita 4. Estaba cansado, así que decidí echarme a descansar en un sillón mientras llegaba mi cita.

—Que sexy eres —soplaron en mi nuca. Yo volteé para ver de quien se trataba… Uf, era una chica rubia, ojos azules y curvas peligrosas.

—Tengo una lengua muy larga sabes —dijo besando mi cuello—. Puedo hacerte muy feliz.

Yo me senté de golpe en el sillón, cuando fui atacado vorazmente por la chica.

—Vamos a mi habitación —ofrecí, ella se puso de pie y me tomó de la mano.

Antes de irme con ella, escuché unos golpecitos en la ventana del restaurante, miré hacia afuera y era el chiquillo con un rotulo que decía: "¿Qué haces imbécil? Mejor Discúlpate conmigo".

El piojo tenía razón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si me acostaba con ella iría corriendo a contarle a mi abuela y me obligarían a casarme.

—Lo siento cariño, le dejaremos para otra ocasión —dije soltándome de su agarre, ya estaba hastiado por lo tanto, ¡citas canceladas!

Corrí a esconderme. En realidad no cancelé las citas, simplemente las dejaría plantadas. Miré dentro de una pequeña cafetería, no iba a entrar pero vi al muchacho castaño que traía un uniforme de mesero y pues eso ayudó a tomar mi decisión.

Mientras esperaba ser atendido, el sonido de mi móvil me distrajo.

—Hola.

—Li Shaoran —gritó mi abuela.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya me enteré que despreciaste a todas las mujeres que te envié —refunfuñó.

—Por Dios abuela, me mandaste una tarada sin cerebro, una que parecía peluche, una inepta cuyo único sueño es ser pobre y otra que creo que es ramera, ¿te parece que ellas son las indicadas para tu único nieto?

—Puede que tengas razón, pero mañana tienes que ver más, ¿te queda claro?

—Sí abuela, adiós —bufé con fastidio.

No podía ser posible, era demasiado joven para casarme además afuera existían muchas chicas que no habían disfrutado de mí. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ver un par de ojos verdes aproximarse a mí, me dio una gran idea y ahora que lo pensaba, ese chico estaba más que perfecto para mi plan. Era alguien inusual porque para ser hombre se veía demasiado frágil y tenía facciones bastante finas, hasta delicadas.

**(Sakura)**

Me había marchado del hotel sin recibir ni el dinero ni la disculpa que esperaba de Li, tenía que trabajar y no negaré que me sentía muy desanimada. El fin de mes se acercaba y si no pagaba nos echarían de la casa, de pronto me sentí observada por unos ojos ámbar y no podían ser más que de Li.

—Hola Li, ¿vas a ordenar algo? —pregunté acercándome a él y les confieso que sentir su mirada sobre mí, me puso muy nerviosa, creo que hasta me sonrojé un poco.

—Hola Kinomoto —saludó luego de leer mi gafete. Claro, si el muy bestia ni siquiera me había preguntado mi nombre, mucho menos iba saber que soy mujer—. En realidad vine para hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos.

—Te daré el dinero que me pides a cambio de un favorcito.

—¿En serio? Claro Li, lo que sea —grité emocionada. ¡Li era tan lindo!

—Por favor, acepta ser mi novio —soltó.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso había entendido bien? No, no podía ser, si yo misma había visto muchas veces a ese sujeto rodeado de mujeres, además que desperdicio, Li es un poco mayor que yo sin embargo es bastante guapo.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —exclamó exageradamente.

—Pero si tú…, yo, bueno.

—Lo que sucede es que mi abuela quiere que me case, tenga hijos ya sabes, pero yo no quiero, no soporto estar con una sola mujer más de dos noches y esto es lo único que se me ocurre para espantarlas. Entonces, ¿aceptas?

—Pero Li, hay un pequeño problema… —No, piensa Sakura. Él necesitaba un hombre y eso le daría además no requeriría de gran esfuerzo, ya parecía uno.

—N-necesito un adelanto —tartamudeé.

Li se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cafetería dejándome bastante desconcertada, momentos después volvió.

—Toma —dijo entregándome un pequeño sobre.

—¿Eh?

—Es el dinero para que repares tu motocicleta y un adelanto por las citas a las que tendrás que asistir, te veré mañana a las nueve afuera del hotel, no llegues tarde —indicó—. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura —susurré. Li se volteó para fulminarme con la mirada.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Sakura? No bromees, ese nombre es de mujer.

¡Ups, cierto!

—Lo siento, Sak. Me llamo Sak.

—Así está mejor, nos veremos mañana y..., discúlpame por haber mencionado a tus padres, Sak.

Terminé mi turno e iba corriendo a casa para contarle a mamá lo sucedido, a pesar de todo Li no era tan mal tipo, me dio el dinero sin protestar y además me ofreció una disculpa. Me parecía lindo, pero ante mis ojos había alguien que lo todavía era más.

—Hola, Sakura —dijo la voz que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar.

—Eriol —murmuré.

Él me sonrió, pero a diferencia de las pocas veces que nos habíamos encontrado, su hermosa mirada índigo era triste, no me gusta verlo así tenía que hacer algo.

—Eri, ¿tienes tiempo de ir a comer un helado conmigo? —pregunté.

—Claro Saku —afirmó ampliando su sonrisa.

Y aunque nos encontramos por casualidad, me sentía muy feliz a su lado, me maravilla su porte de elegancia y misterio. Me ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos, yo sin pensarlo me colgué inmediatamente de él.

—Eriol, ¿no te avergüenzas de caminar así conmigo? Digo, las personas nos miran de forma extraña —pregunté refiriéndome a que quizá todos pensaban que éramos dos hombres que iban por ahí, ya saben como pareja.

—Claro que no, tu eres una persona hermosa Sakura —Yo me sonrojé mucho. Jamás, nunca un hombre me había dicho que era hermosa.

Caminamos hasta el parque, pedimos los helados y nos sentamos a comerlos en los columpios. Durante ese tiempo no hablamos mucho, yo me sentía demasiado nerviosa y Eriol estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, observé como de su abrigo sacó un pañuelo y se acercó a mí.

—Tienes helado ahí —dijo. Yo traté de limpiarme pero parece que no lo logre, cuando menos me lo espere fue él quien en una suave caricia retiró el helado de mi rostro.

Yo internamente me sonreí, ya en una ocasión había mencionado que el contacto físico no era lo mío, sin embargo algo en mi interior debió cambiar en ese momento porque me atreví a hacer algo que no hacia ni siquiera con mi madre.

Acaba de terminar mi helado y tenía los labios sumamente fríos, me puse de pie, cerré los ojos y le planté un beso en la frente a Eriol.

—Este es un beso frio, con esto el tiempo detiene los pensamientos también, cuando este juego termine la tristeza se ira con él —recité, tomando a Eriol de la mano para conducirnos a un deslizadero. Subimos y yo fui la primera en deslizarse, con una señal le indiqué que me siguiera y así lo hizo, yo frené cuando vi que al final había un gran pozo de lodo, pero Eriol que venía atrás de mí no pudo frenar.

—No puede ser —grité, estaba empapada y Eriol en las mismas condiciones.

—¡Que divertido! Hagámoslo de nuevo —Estaba sorprendida, creí que él se molestaría por mi torpeza pero no fue así, nos deslizamos hasta que ambos caímos agotados.

—Muchas gracias Sakura, tal y como dijiste mi tristeza se fue —agradeció ayudándome a poner de pie.

Nos despedimos. Todo el camino a casa fue como ir flotando en una nube, la cual se desvaneció al ver la mirada furiosa con la que mi madre me recibió.

—Mamá no te molestes, mira lo que conseguí —exclamé entregándole el sobre que Li me dio.

—Oh por Dios, ¿Sakura de donde sacaste todo este dinero? —preguntó preocupada.

—Seguramente trabajando en algún bar, aunque lo dudo solo alguien con mi figura puede trabajar ahí —contesto riendo Meiling.

—Ni se te ocurra meterte en algún lugar de esos, hermana —advertí señalándola acusadoramente.

—No te preocupes Saku, yo soy mala pero jamás te daría tal disgusto. Te quiero mucho, hermanita —dijo lanzándose sobre mí, yo le sonreí. Meiling más que mi hermana es mi única y mejor amiga.

—Este dinero me lo adelantó Li Shaoran, por un trabajo que me ofreció —expliqué.

—Oh, que bien, pero aun así no es suficiente hija, hace falta mucho para comprar el anillo que perdí —suspiró Nadeshiko.

—No te preocupes madre puedes usar el dinero del colegio de Mei, luego veré como lo repongo.

Mi mamá estaba al borde de las lágrimas, terminó diciéndome que tiene la mejor hija del mundo y entre mi hermanita y ella prepararon una gran cena para celebrar que tenía un nuevo trabajo.

**(Shaoran)**

Maldición, seguramente Kinomoto me estafó. Soy un estúpido, fui un ingenuo al pagarle por adelantado, eran casi las diez de la mañana y el mocoso no se había aparecido en el lugar acordado.

Como último recurso decidí llamarle a su móvil, ¡rayos! Tampoco contesta, él se lo buscó entonces, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando escuché sus alaridos.

—Li, Li —vociferó agitando sus brazos en el aire.

—Llegas tarde Kinomoto —mascullé.

—Lo sé, es que… lo siento mucho, me quede dormido —gimió. Seguramente había corrido hasta ahí, se veía hasta morado por la falta de oxígeno, ¿pero qué rayos llevaba puesto? Traía encima unos Jeans rotos y una camiseta que dejaba mucho que desear, si iban a hablar de nosotros por ser pareja, por lo menos no dirían que Li Shaoran se carga un novio feo y mal vestido.

—Vamos —ordené y comencé a caminar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—De compras —Apenas habíamos avanzado un par de calles cuando Kinomoto desapareció de mi vista.

—¿Sak?

—Mira Li, también te traje uno —decía alcanzándome un algodón de azúcar, ¿de dónde los había sacado? Definitivamente ese chico era toda una monería.

**(Sakura)**

Vaya que Li si era muy meticuloso para vestirse, me hizo probar una infinidad de trajes, para mí fue muy divertido ver cada expresión de él. Por fin terminó escogiendo uno que combinará con su propio traje.

Llegamos al restaurante del hotel donde se llevarían a cabo las citas.

—¿Estás listo, Kinomoto?

—Sí —respondí.

Me separé un momento de él, vi como conversé unos momentos con la chica y ésta se disculpó para dirigirse al tocador, esa era la señal.

Esperamos unos momentos mientras ella salía, cuando la sentimos acercarse Li me acorralé entre él y la pared.

—¿Qué haces? —chillé, estaba demasiado cerca de mí.

—Cállate y ladea la cabeza.

Yo asentí pero sinceramente los nervios y su cercanía no me permitían actuar bien, apreté los ojos para no cruzarme con su seductora mirada ámbar, él posicionó nuestras cabezas de modo que pareciera que nos estábamos besando.

—Eres un pervertido —chilló la mujer que era su cita, lo que no nos esperábamos era la golpiza que nos estaba propinado, yo como pude me escapé. "_No mires atrás Sakura_" me repetía porque el pobre de Li no corrió con la misma suerte.

—Sak, Sak. ¡Kinomoto ayúdame! —gritaba, pero ¡bah! Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Tuvimos que repetir esa escena tres veces más ese día. El segundo ya no fue tan difícil ni doloroso, los rumores de que Li era gay ya corría en boca de todas las chicas, bastaba con que nos vieran juntos haciendo cualquier bobería para que se corrieran.

—¡Sí, lo logramos Sak! —celebró lanzándose encima de mí para abrazarme—. Seguiré soltero, gracias, gracias Sak, las chicas y yo te lo agradecemos.

Tanta fue su emoción que el muy asqueroso me… me dio un beso, en la boca. ¡No, no, no!

—Eres un tonto Li, asqueroso, ese fue mi primer beso —le grité separándolo de mí, era verdad nadie me había besado hasta ese día.

—No te preocupes Sak, también es mi primer beso, con un chico —dijo burlándose.

—Pero Li, me preocupa una cosa —dije pensando en su situación.

—¿Qué es?

—Es que ahora dudo que alguna mujer quiera estar contigo después de escuchar los rumores de acerca de nosotros, ya sabes —susurré apenada.

—Ah, no te preocupes pequeño Sak, mira y aprende —indicó.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos me mostraban, Li era un lobo astuto, se llevó a la primera mujer que se le cruzó en el camino a quien sabe que cuartucho. Una hora después la chica venia, creo, que perdida en sus recuerdos porque Li venia sonriendo triunfante y más despeinado de lo habitual.

—Ya no hay de qué preocuparse, ella se encargara de decir lo contrario —indicó el muy pícaro, y pensar que este tipo me había dado mi primer beso—. Vamos a celebrar, yo invito —dijo y acepté, pues no quería hacerme del rogar.

**(Shaoran)**

Me sentía muy feliz, mi plan funciono a la perfección sin perjudicar mi reputación en lo absoluto. Además Sak me caía muy bien, era raro sí, pero agradable.

—¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? —El chico había devorado casi una res completa, sin mencionar los postres y jugos que pidió para después.

—Bueno Li, no muchas veces puedes comer así de bien, tengo que hacerme de reservas —El pobre me dio mucha lastima seguramente no se alimentaba bien, era tan delgado, pequeño y de seguro debilucho.

Pero en cierto modo lo comprendía, trabajaba muy duro para mantener a su madre y hermana, me comentó un poco acerca de sus múltiples deudas y aun con lo que yo le pagué no alcanzaría a cubrirlas.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió.

—¿De qué?

—Con el café.

—¿Café? —No paso mucho tiempo para que se resolviera mi duda, una chica me tiró un tazón de café hirviendo encima.

Sak intentó ayudarme vaciándome un balde con agua fría, terminé empapado y no pensaba montarme así en mi precioso auto nuevo y arruinarlo, no señor.

—Li, lo siento —murmuro Sak.

—No tienes de que, solo trataste de ayudarme —le disculpé.

Pero el pobre chico se sintió tan culpable que terminó llevándome a su casa y me prestó un poco de su ropa.

—Toma, puedes darte un baño si deseas, tengo que irme debo dar algunas clases, cierra bien cuando salgas.

La casa en la que vivía era muy humilde, pero el ambiente era bastante cálido. Terminé de vestirme, la ropa me quedó un poco ajustada como era de suponerse, antes de irme observé que en la puerta de la cocina colgaba un pizarrón con el horario de trabajo de Sak.

Por fin entendí lo que mi abuela tanto me reprochaba y tenía razón, yo me la había pasado jugueteando y despilfarrando el dinero sin importar nada, cuando existían personas como Sak que apenas y dormía 4 horas para lograr sobrevivir.

—Esto me lo pagaras algún día, Sak Kinomoto.

*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

Dos cosas o mejor dicho dos personas ocupaban mi mente, el primero de ellos era Eriol con su dulce y cortés sonrisa, la imagen del beso que me atreví a darle no me había abandonado; por otro, lado en mis labios aún estaba el sabor a chocolate que Li había dejado en ellos. Además que había hecho algo por mí que cambió radicalmente el concepto que tenia de él, cuando regrese a casa encontré un sobre con los 4,000 dólares que cubrían el resto de mi deuda también contenía una nota que decía: _"Esto me lo pagaras algún día, Sak Kinomoto"._

Debía agradecerle pero estaba muy nerviosa, sólo pensar que escucharía su voz… No, yo no podía pensar de esa forma con él, era un mujeriego además creía que era hombre, a lo mucho me veía como un amigo.

Así que reuní el valor necesario y lo llamé.

**(Shaoran)**

Había pasado otra de mis tan acostumbradas noches y como terminaba agotado me gustaba dormir hasta el mediodía, por eso y para no tener que verle la cara a mi chica de turno, normalmente se iban antes que yo despertara y era lo mejor, sin embargo a Kinomoto le dio por sacarme de mi cotidianidad.

—_Hola Li._

—¿Qué quieres Sak? Es muy temprano —refunfuñe, la verdad eran casi las once de la mañana.

—_Anímate Li, ya salió el sol._

—Al grano niño, ¿qué quieres?

—_Hum…. Yo sólo quería decirte, gracias._

—No tienes de que, tendrás que pagarme —No pensaba cobrarle, mucho menos aceptar que me pagara, pero era divertido molestarlo.

—_Sí Li, te prometo qué trabajare muy duro._

—Eso espero, adiós —Tan distraído estaba hablando con él, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi abuela estaba frente a mí.

—Abuela, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Eres un tonto Shaoran, ya me enteré que andas exhibiéndote con un muchachito que sacaste de quien sabe dónde, pero me reconforta saber que es puro cuento tuyo, no creas que no vi cuando la mujercita que pasó contigo la noche salió de aquí —Qué otra cosa podía hacer aparte de reír orgulloso de mi ingenio.

Mi abuela estaba furiosa conmigo y creo que me castigo llevándome a un basurero que según ella era una cafetería Cherry Blossom, vaya nombre para semejante lugar, era espantoso.

—Abuela, ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? Te aseguro que si bebemos algo no saldremos con vida —advertí.

Me tomó por sorpresa la sonrisa macabra de mi abuela.

—Ese es tu reto Shaoran.

—¿Qué dices?

—Querido, este es tu nuevo negocio, deberás trabajar aquí.

—¿Qué? —Juro que escuché como un rayo partía un árbol en dos cuando mi abuela pronunció esas palabras, ¿yo? ¿Trabajar? ¿Y en un basurero? ¡Jamás!

—Deberás hacerlo si no ve tú a saber cómo harás para mantenerte Shaoran, porque si no lo haces olvídate de mí y de la fortuna de los Li, por siempre.

—P-pero yo, no puedo hacerlo solo —reclamé.

—Y no lo harás, el señor Hiro te ayudará. Hiro él es mi nieto Shaoran, tu nuevo ayudante —dijo presentándome a un anciano que no se le notaba el menor entusiasmo por trabajar.

Eso era horrible, una pesadilla, no me podía estar pasando a mí, ¿por qué?

**(Eriol)**

Patético, era la única palabra que me describía, era un imbécil. Había llorado como bebé en cada rincón después de haber corrido a Tomoyo de mi casa, la única que logró levantarme el ánimo un rato fue la jovencita Sakura, esa niña era un verdadero amor, dulce, linda, encantadora y con una belleza muy peculiar.

Pero heme allí de nuevo como el masoquista que era, tocando el timbre del departamento de Tomoyo, cuando me abrió la puerta pensé en correr pero mis pies hicieron todo lo contrario.

Pude observar varios de sus diseños, todo estaba hecho un desastre.

—Dentro de un mes será mi primera pasarela aquí en Japón —explicó.

—Ya veo, ¿Cómo le haces, eh? Yo no puedo trabajar, no puedo pensar, no puedo vivir sin ti Tomoyo, te odio por eso, yo lo único que deseo es poder hacerte daño, vengarme de todo lo que me has hecho, pero no puedo, no puedo… —Era verdad, era lo que sentía y como siempre terminaba mostrándome derrotado, débil frente a ella.

Me di la vuelta para salir de su departamento, pero fui detenido por ella.

—Espera, no te vayas, una vez más perdóname. No creí que vinieras a buscarme…. Gracias —dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero para mí fue más que suficiente para quedarme…

**(Sakura)**

—Mei… Mei, hermanita por favor. ¿Puedes venir? Te necesito —Llamaba con voz entrecortada, a punto de romper en llanto.

—Saku, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué tienes?

—Estoy afuera de la tienda del señor Eizan.

Meiling me colgó enseguida y en menos de diez minutos estaba a mi lado, me abracé muy fuerte de ella, cuidando de que no me viera el rostro.

—¿Qué te paso? —preguntó con un tono suave que rara vez utilizaba conmigo.

—El señor Hiwatari, me descubrió, me despidió Mei y ni siquiera me pagó lo del mes —Él era mi jefe, el dueño del local donde fungía como maestra de Taekwondo y eran exactamente los 2,000 dólares que me hacían falta para la renta.

Pero, no era eso lo que me había obligado a faltar a mi promesa de no volver a llorar, al escuchar mis silenciosos gemidos Mei tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Saku, ¿dime cómo te hizo esto? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

—Yo estaba en los vestidores y sólo tenía puesta mi ropa interior, él entro de sorpresa y obviamente descubrió que soy mujer. Se enojó muchísimo, me llamó mentirosa y me golpeó, me sacó tan rápido de allí que apenas tuve tiempo de tomar mis cosas, sentí mucho miedo Mei.

—Me lo imagino, pero eso no le da derecho de abusar así de ti, lamento mucho que nuestro padre no esté aquí para defenderte hermanita, y más lamento no poder hacerlo yo por ti. Tú siempre has cuidado de mí, Sakura, has asumido el rol de padre, hermano, eres la cabeza de nuestra familia y eso me hace sentir mal, por nuestra culpa has tenido que pasar por todo esto, ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de ser feliz, de enamorarte, porque has tenido que ocultar a la hermosa mujer que eres para que mi madre y yo tengamos un hogar, pero te prometo Saku que eso algún día cambiara, y yo sabré recompensarte por todo.

Las palabras de Meiling hicieron que me sintiera mucho mejor, me dio nuevas fuerzas y ánimos para seguir luchando, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que mi preocupación desapareciera.

—Vamos a casa —dijo.

Antes de entrar Mei, colocó un poco de maquillaje sobre mi rostro, ni siquiera cené con ellas esa noche, no estaba de ánimos. Sin propósito alguno, Meiling me hizo abrir los ojos a la realidad, era cierto, yo no conocía el amor de un hombre, pero me consoló saber que por lo menos ya había sido besada por uno Li…

Y que en mi corazón, estaba naciendo un nuevo sentimiento, podríamos decir que se trataba de mi primer amor, Eriol Hiraguizawa…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me emociono cada vez que leo su opinión acerca del capítulo, espero sigan dejándome sus reviews al igual agradezco a los que siguen el fic:**

**SAGIATRIO8912, ****darck-sakura21****, ****La criticona****, ****Endri-Chan****, Didi, ****chiwanko****, ****Stellar BS****, ANLU, ****kimbe-chan****, ****YaniVQ****.**

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 3**

**En vista de que muchos han preguntado les pongo una vez mas la nota que había colocado en el primer capítulo:**

Déjenme contarles que la idea la saque de un Dorama que vi hace algunos años "The first Shop of Coffee Prince", por si ya lo vieron la historia se parece es algo así como una adaptación aunque yo le daré mi toque personal y agregare mis propias situaciones, la modificare a mi manera además el final del Dorama no me gusto jejeje y espero que les guste el fic.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

**(Sakura)**

-Ande no sea malo, deme 2 sacos esta vez-

-Pero Sakura, no podrás terminarlos en dos días-

-Ya vera como si puedo- Dije haciendo una especie de puchero para que el viejito cascarrabias me diera los dos sacos de peluches.

Al final termine convenciéndolo y es que pegarle ojos a 100 peluches no era un trabajo fácil, asi que caminaba alegremente a mi casa porque tenía mucho trabajo cuando de repente se me acercaron un par de matones y yo como cualquier chica pude oler el _peligro._

Me tomaron por atrás, arrebatándome los peluches y uno de ellos vendo me vendo los ojos antes que pudiera reconocerlos.

-Ahora si _Sakurita_, serás mía-

¿Qué?, y este tipo que se creía, en primer lugar me conocía porque me llamo por mi nombre, pero que yo supiera no tenía ningún pretendiente ya que en el vecindario no tenía la mejor de las reputaciones por mi forma de vestir.

-¿Qui..Quien eres y.. que..que pretendes?- Pregunte, estaba asustada nunca he enfrentado una situación similar.

-¿Quién soy? Pues el hombre que te convertirá en mujer, _pequeña marimacho_-

-NO, auxilio, suélteme- Grite.

-Cállate, estúpida- Dijo el sujeto, claramente sentí como deslizaba una navaja por mi cuello.

Ahora si estaba preocupada, si gritaba perdería la vida y si no lo hacía perdería algo más…

**(Shaoran)**

Genial, mi abuela me abandono en este tiradero con un viejo asqueroso que quizá no se había bañado en días, empecé a recorrer el lugar, era amplio dos pisos y una terraza que proclamaría como mi espacio personal _si es que me decidía a trabajar_, como sea cuando me disponía a largarme de esa pocilga una grúa estaba remolcando mi precioso auto.

-Hey, ese auto es mío- Grite.

-Ve a decirle eso a tu abuela-

Y si que tenía razón el tipo, cuando llegue a casa tanto mi madre como mi abuela me miraron con una sonrisa burlona porque entre todo sudado a la sala, demonios había tenido que caminar, no contaba con efectivo y mi abuela había bloqueado TODAS mis tarjetas de crédito.

-¿Por qué me haces esto abuela?- Grite.

-Porque ya me canse de que te pases la vida jugueteando por allí y si no estás dispuesto a trabajar olvídate de mí herencia-

-Por favor abuela, soy tu único nieto, si no soy yo ¿a quién heredaras?-

-Pues prefiero donarlo todo a la caridad cuando muera que dejárselo a un holgazán como tú- Replico, golpe bajo.

-Ya déjalo madre, es un inútil no sé porque pierdes tu tiempo con él- Intervino mi padre.

Bien, esa fue la gota que derramo mi paciencia, salí de esa endemoniada casa de _explotadores_ en busca de algo para pasar el rato, aunque quizá lo que más necesitaba era apoyo moral, alguien que me escuchara y comprendiera y solo una mujer puede hacerlo Tomoyo.

Le marque una y mil veces a su móvil pero no contesto, así que resignado a no escuchar su dulce voz emprendí el camino a mi departamento, como rara vez caminaba decidí tomar un atajo, creo que fue un error porque estaba a punto de presenciar un secuestro o quizá un asesinato, por lo que me eche a correr pero…. Ese cabello, esa figura poco masculina y frágil yo la conocía.

Seguí al par de matones que llevaban amordazado al chico, no pude verles el rostro porque llevaban pasamontañas, lo condujeron a una casa abandonada en las afueras del parque, yo observe cuidadosamente por una ventana que no tenía cristal, lo arrojaron al piso sin ninguna delicadeza y le retiraron la venda de los ojos, uno de ellos le susurro algo que no logre escuchar pero por la expresión en el rostro del joven supe que no fue nada agradable, aproveche el momento en que ambos se retiraron a otra habitación para actuar.

-Pss, pss, ¿Sak, eres tú?- Pregunte.

-Li, vete, corre- Contesto, ¿está loco?, él es… digamos un amigo y Shaoran Li no deja perder a sus amigos.

**(Sakura)**

¡No puede ser!, la persona que menos esperaba ver antes de sufrir un abuso era Li, y allí estaba él, se escabullo sigilosamente por una ventana, comenzó a desatar mis manos y mientras lo hacía me susurraba cosas como –No te preocupes Sak, saldremos de esta- para que me tranquilizara.

Nos tomó por sorpresa cuando mis agresores lo tomaron por la espalda y le asestaron un fuerte puñetazo que casi lo saca de combate.

¡Ah, NO a Li NADIE, nadie me lo toca!, no sé qué habrá sido lo que me dio la fuerza sobrehumana para desatarme y lanzarme encima de uno de ellos, lo golpee tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente, con gran agilidad me puse de pie para acabar con el otro, pero me topé con que Li ya lo tenía en el suelo.

-Corre- Dijo tomándome del brazo.

-Espera-

-¿QUE PASA?- Gruño.

No le conteste y fui directo a recoger los sacos que contenían los muñecos que originalmente llevaba a casa –Ahora si, vámonos- Indique.

Extrañamente Li me sonrió y cogió uno de los sacos para ayudarme, yo le devolví la sonrisa y antes que los tipos despertaran nos echamos a correr sin dirección ò al menos eso creí porque en menos de diez minutos estábamos frente al departamento Li.

-Ya estas a salvo, ¿Qué querían eso tipos de ti, acaso les debes dinero?- Pregunto una vez adentro.

Yo le desvié la mirada ¿Qué le decía?, _no Li, esos tipos querían abusar de mi porque soy mujer_, obviamente no le diría eso.

-No, no lo sé- Susurre.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Pregunto un poco molesto, tomo mi rostro con una mano obligándome a mirarlo -Ellos te golpearon- Dijo refiriéndose al golpe que me había dado mi jefe el día anterior.

-No, fue otra persona, pero no te preocupes Li, muchas gracias por ayudarme- Iba irme pero él me detuvo.

-Espera, no te vayas, no quiero estar solo y tú no estás en condiciones de irte, quédate- Pidió.

Yo asentí y tome asiento, la verdad me sentía nerviosa nunca he estado a solas con un hombre y menos en la casa de uno, Li desapareció por unos momentos que sirvieron para calmar mis nervios y regreso muy sonriente con un par de platos.

–Ven, cenemos- Dijo sentándose en la alfombra frente a la televisión.

-¿Tu cocinaste?- Pregunte curiosa, todo se veía delicioso.

-Sí, no soy un inútil- Contesto con su típico mal humor.

-Yo no pienso eso de ti Li, para mi eres una gran persona- Opine, y no es para menos gracias a él había logrado conservar mi honor.

-Pues mi padre y mi abuela si lo creen, hasta la mujer que amo prefiere a otro que es mucho mejor que yo- Expreso dolido.

-Haz algo entonces, demuéstrales que eres una persona capaz, competente, preséntales al verdadero Li Shaoran, el mismo que me salvo esta tarde- Anime.

-Tienes razón, gracias Sak- Agradeció mientras alcanzaba mi plato, de pronto vi como sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-Oye Sak,¿ quieres ver algo divertido?-

Un poco desconfiada acepte, no le di mucha importancia a lo que hacía ya que me estaba deleitando con la maravillosa cena que preparo, cuando de repente me percate de los sonidos _poco usuales_ que salían del televisor.

-Ah… ah…si, asi…mas-

Inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron al punto que casi se salieron de sus orbitas –LI, ERES UN PERVETIDO, ¿pornografía?, estas enfermo- Grite, apagando el TV.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué tiene de malo?, somos hombres ¿no?, además no tengo dinero para gastar en chicas y me conformare con esto- Dijo.

-Pe-pero eso no.. no justifica que pongas eso delante de MI-

El dejo de reír para dedicarme una mirada ¿tierna? –Oh, miren el pequeño Sak, es virgen, ¡qué lindo!-

Para entonces mi rostro estaba ardiendo como si fuera una castaña asándose –Si soy virgen, ¿y qué vas a publicarlo en los periódicos?- Ironice.

-No, voy a solucionar el problema- Rápidamente corrió a revolver un cajón y cuando regreso a sentarse a mi lado llevaba en las manos un martillo y una alcancía en forma de cochinito.

¿Ya les he mencionado que Li es un tipo dulce?, estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando explote a carcajadas, no podía más, él se veía tan ilusionado.

–Oye, no te burles de los ahorros de mi vida- Reclamo, y solo sirvió para que me riera aún más, quien diría que un sujeto tan acaudalado como él guarda su dinero en un cochinito, pero a diferencia de nosotros los pobres Shaoran reunió un gran manojo de billetes.

Luego se puso de pie y corrió a su armario, saco unos Jeans azules, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, de un solo tirón me puso en pie y dijo –Tomo vístete, es lo más pequeño que tengo me imagino que te quedara perfecto, aunque…. Necesitaras un cinturón para los pantalones, tu trasero es demasiado pequeño-

Tome la ropa y me dirigí directo al baño para vestirme, tal y como dijo Shaoran necesitaría el cinturón, salí a buscarlo y lo encontré listo para salir, se veía tan guapo que de no haber sido porque sentí sus asquerosas manos sobre MI trasero hubiera babeado por él.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?, no me manosees- Refunfuñe, di media vuelta y sin pensar en las consecuencias le propine una patada lo más duro que pude en … sus partes blandas.

-UH, Sak, no es para tanto viejo, te pasaste acabas de dejarme sin descendencia, además yo solo iba a darte el cinturón y a burlarme de lo pequeño que eres- Gemía retorciéndose de dolor en la alfombra.

-Te lo mereces, no me vuelvas a tocar- Podría darse cuenta de que soy chica si tocaba _otras _partes.

Cuando se recuperó salimos a la calle a esperar el taxi que había pedido, como arte de magia después de veinte minutos nos encontrábamos dentro de un centro nocturno bastante moderno y elegante debo agregar, me distraje por un momento para observar la barra y cuando gire el rostro en busca de Li ya tenía encima a dos tipas y el claro encantado.

-OYE LI, NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR TI- Reprendí alejándolo de esas… mujeres.

No sé por qué pero sentí un molesto cosquilleo en mi estómago cuando lo vi con ellas.

-Akari- Llamo.

-Shaoran- Chillo la mujer arrojándosele encima.

-Mira preciosa, te presento a mi amigo Sak-

Ella me dirigió una mirada y de repente se escurrió de los brazos de Li para saltar a los míos.

-Hola amor, eres muy lindo, ¿No me digas que Shaoran te trajo porque eres primerizo?- Mas que pregunta lo dijo en tono de afirmación.

Yo realmente me sentía incomoda, la aleje un poco de mi primero porque soy chica y segundo no me gusta tanto el contacto físico con los demás, sea quien sea.

-Querida Akari, hazlo feliz- Ordeno Li entregándole un rollito de billetes.

¡HAY! no cabe duda que Shaoran es un pervertido de lo peor y yo una GRAN tonta, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando acepte venir a este lugar?, Li se me acerco y susurro en mi oído –Disfruta tu noche, pequeño Sak- Y se marchó.

-LI, Li, Shaoran, por lo que más quieras no me dejes aquí- Suplique.

Pero él seguía caminando, me solté del agarre de Akari para seguirlo sin embargo el esfuerzo fue inútil, cuando llegue a la salida del lugar ya se había marchado y la loca de ojos celestes venia atrás de mí.

-No te vayas, Shaoran se molestara si sabe que no cumplí con mi trabajo- Expuso ella.

-Dime algo, ¿te gusta esto?, tener sexo con alguien que no te ama, que no te respeta ni lo hará jamás, eres una mujer muy bonita además de agradable, date tu lugar, aprende a valorarte a ti misma Akari- Farfulle.

Al parecer mis palabras tuvieron cierto efecto sobre ella, ya que observe como sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y brinco a mis brazos en busca de consuelo.

-Tienes razón, no me gusta lo que hago, ya había decidido dejarlo…. Esta es mi última noche y debo cumplir con mi trabajo- Murmuro.

-Hagamos un trato, ve por tus cosas y fingiremos que nos marchamos juntos, así tu podrás irte a tu casa y yo a la mia- Sugerí.

-Pero Shaoran…-

-Él no lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto, ¿te parece?-

-Sí, eres un buen niño sabes, creo que por eso le agradas a Shaoran-

Yo me sonroje por su comentario, ¿será que de verdad le agrado?, si como amigo quizá, él ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de mirar a una mujer tan poco femenina como yo, y tampoco me preocupaba mucho que lo hiciera porque yo ya suspiraba por alguien más.

A la mañana siguiente mi móvil no dejaba de timbrar era temprano aun, debían ser las nueve y casi me desmayo al ver quien me llamaba.

-¿Li?-

_-Hola Sak, ¿Cómo amaneciste?, cansado me imagino, disculpa pero la curiosidad me gano y llame a Akari para preguntarle cómo te había ido y ella me aseguro que eres toda una bestia- _Comento riendo.

Me hizo sonrojar al límite, pero también me tranquilizo saber que Akari no me delato.

-¿Qué haces llamando tan temprano Li?-

_-Hay amigo, no seas aguafiestas, cuéntame no seas malo, dame detalles, ¿Cuánto duraste?-_

-¿QUE?, NO, no te daré nada, yo no te pregunto acerca de tus noches salvajes- Hay este tipo, estoy empezando a pensar que sería conveniente alejarme de él, su amistad definitivamente NO me conviene.

_-Pregunta lo que quieras, claro después de que me cuentes-_

-NO, NO Y NO-

_-¡Bah!, entonces ven a mi departamento de inmediato_- Y colgó.

De no ser porque le debo dinero, pensé.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y salí de casa por una ventana porque seguramente mi madre me retaría por haber llegado de madrugada y no tenía ganas de escuchar sus regaños, subí en la motoneta y conduje al edificio del pervertido de Li.

Cuando llegue a su puerta casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo, DOS, DOS mujeres habían pasado la noche con él.

-Esto es el colmo Li, me hiciste venir para mostrarme que puedes con dos mujeres- Reclame, arrojándole una almohada a la cara porque el adonis seguía retozando en su lecho.

-Te equivocas amigo, la tercera se marchó hace horas- Informo orgulloso.

-¿QUE?-

-Jajaja es broma-

Nunca había conocido a alguien tan sin vergüenza como Li, se levantó de la cama como si no sucediera nada y para variar DESNUDO, pero que cuerpazo y _el equipo_ que se maneja el desgraciado _–Sakura, ¿Qué estás pensando?, aléjate de Li, te estas volviendo una pervertida-_ Cubrí mi rostro con las manos hasta que escuche el sonido de la regadera, una hora después Li salió del baño perfectamente arreglado, hasta decente se veía.

-Sak, ¿Conoces el café Cherry Blossom?-

-Si, ¿pero ese no es lugar para ti?-

-Eso mismo le dije a mi abuela, veras ella quiere que yo dirija ese negocio y como entenderás necesito ayuda con ello, confió en ti y serás el primero en ser contratado, luego buscaremos a los demás, tome la decisión de evitarme problemas contratando mujeres, así que vámonos necesito hacer un sondeo de los negocios que serán nuestra competencia, nos tardaremos algunas horas debido a que mi abuela decomiso mi auto pero…-

Vaya Li algunas veces decía cosas inteligentes, pero dijo que solo contrataría hombres, que confiaba en mí y para rematar que era el primero en ser contratado, todo esto solo conlleva a seguirle mintiendo, no es el momento para desmentirlo además necesito el dinero, ahora más que nunca_,-lo siento Shaoran no me queda más remedio que seguir ocultándote la verdad-_

Mientras caminábamos hacia mi motoneta Li seguía hablando, no podía prestarle atención porque mis remordimientos no me dejaban tranquila, a pesar de todo Shaoran no es mala persona, está haciendo todo lo posible por demostrarle a su familia quien es en realidad, él cuenta conmigo para ello y yo en cambio solo me estoy aprovechando de su amistad para conseguir dinero.

-Sak, ¿es seguro viajar en esa cosa?- Pregunto señalando mi motoneta.

-Si claro Li, anda sube- Indique haciendo lo mismo, fue un poco hilarante la forma en que subió, tan pervertido y miedoso a la vez –_No cabe duda que eres muy especial Shaoran-._

Me divertiría un rato haciéndolo sufrir, me puse en marcha y acelere a todo lo que daba el motor –Sak, ve más despacio- Grito Shaoran, yo accedí a su petición no por darle gusto sino porque estaba aferrando sus brazos a mi cintura y si sus manos tocaban un poco más arriba estaría perdida.

-Li, retira tus manos- Ordene.

-Estás loco, si lo hago me caeré- Renegó.

-No me importa tu suerte, no me toques- Advertí, el hizo caso a esto y paso sus manos a mis hombros –Allí está mejor-

Después de un largo recorrido por la zona nos encontramos con un chico el cual es propietario de un puesto ambulante de gofres, él es bastante popular en primera por el atractivo que posee y en segunda porque sus gofres son deliciosos.

-¿Quién es el?- Pregunto Shaoran.

Yo detuve un rato la motoneta e hice una seña a Li para que bajara y nos acercáramos al chico.

-Saku..- El joven iba saludarme pero yo le hice una mueca indicando que no debía hacerlo frente a Li.

-¿Lo conoces?- Murmuro Shaoran.

-Sí, Touya te presento a Li Shaoran-

-Hola- Dijo Touya, asesinando con la mirada a Li, ambos somos amigos de la infancia por ende sabe mi secreto y yo sé que lo guardara rigurosamente si se lo pido.

-Veo que es bastante popular- Dedujo Shaoran al atisbar a toda la población femenina que nos rodeaba, pero también vería las desventajas del negocio.

-Touya es hora- Recordé, el solo asintió sonriendo.

-¿Hora de que?- Pregunto mi castaño lujurioso.

-Cállate Li- Yo corrí a subirme a la motoneta –Hey no me dejes- Grito histérico Shaoran.

Me estacione frente al carrito de Touya y este rápidamente lo engancho a ella –Esta vez será mucho más divertido- Le susurre, recordando todas las veces que habíamos hecho esto.

-Lo dices por el riquillo ¿cierto?-

Yo asentí mientras Touya se subía a la motoneta y rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha porque la policía ya se acercaba.

-Sak, SAK KINOMOTO, NO ME DEJES- Gritaba Shaoran corriendo tras nosotros.

Luego de una cuadra lo perdimos y lo siento por él pero no podía dejar perder a Touya, es como mi hermano mayor, cuando dejamos de escuchar las patrullas me estacione y Touya bajo a desenganchar el carrito.

-Gracias Sakura-

-No hay de que, por cierto Touya, ¿te interesaría trabajar para Shaoran?, podrías vender tus gofres en su cafetería, se lo propondré y así te evitarías problemas-

-No lo sé Saku, además ¿Qué haces con él?, ¿es tu novio?-

-No, el cree que soy un chico y te pido por favor no le digas nada de acuerdo-

-No te preocupes, pero no es bueno mentir Sakura, con respecto a lo del trabajo lo pensare ¿de acuerdo?, ahora vuelve a buscar al riquillo- Ordeno.

Me despedí de él y comencé a recorrer la calle en busca de Li y cuando lo encontré sabía que yo estaría en problemas, porque a Shaoran un policía lo estaba esposando.

-Soy inocente, créame por favor- Gritaba Shaoran, quien estaba a punto de llorar allí mismo.

Yo mire a mi alrededor para tratar de entender la situación, junto con el estaban siendo arrestadas un par de mujeres de la vida fácil, ahora entendía los cargos en su contra, para suerte suya conocía al policía.

-Señor Harada, es cierto el viene conmigo- Intervine.

-Sak, sálvame soy inocente tú lo sabes, háblale de lo decente que soy- Dijo Li.

_-Si, como no-_ pensé.

-¿entonces porque lo encontramos en la zona?- Pregunto Harada.

-Es que se perdió señor, discúlpenos, déjelo ir, yo respondo por el-

El señor Harada me miro un poco desconfiado pero al final de cuentas lo libero, Shaoran corrió como niño asustado a mi lado – Vámonos- Suplico jalándome del brazo.

-Muchas gracias Señor Harada-

-De nada Kinomoto-

-Ya estuviste en prisión cierto, por eso lo conoces- Afirmo Li.

-Te equivocas, el salió un tiempo con mi madre y ya deja de chillar, sube te llevare al café-

Cuando llegamos Shaoran ya no estaba pálido del susto, durante el camino le comente de Touya y la idea le pareció esplendida.

Fuimos recibidos por un tipo bastante extraño, que no paraba de hablar con Shaoran hasta que noto mi presencia.

-¿Quién es el?, es muy… bonito, hasta delicado y frágil se ve- Bastante acertada su descripción, solo le faltó agregar que soy mujer.

-Es mi novio- Contesto Li.

-OH, entonces es el- Dijo interesado – Hola yo soy Kenji, un amigo de Shaoran-

-Hola soy Sak-

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien, yo también trabajare aquí- Informo.

Hum.. Bueno el tipo parecía simpático así que no habría problema, Kenji resulto ser el "decorador de interiores", mientras él y Shaoran trabajaban tirando algunas paredes, a mí me mandaron sacar todos los muebles viejos del local y vaya que son pesados.

-Te odio, por tu culpa Meiling me dejo- Se quejó alguien.

Levante la mirada y era Mamoru, lo que faltaba un gorila súper-desarrollado –Lárgate, no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo-

-No, no me iré, pelearemos y quien gane se queda con Mei- Propuso, este sujeto no tiene una gota de inteligencia, pero como a mí eso me sobra –Está bien pelearemos, sin embargo antes debo terminar mi trabajo, si me ayudas acabare más rápido para pelear contigo, piénsalo serán minutos menos para tener a Mei en tus brazos-

-OK- Y como si fuera de algodón, levanto el más grande y pesado de los muebles, dejándome impresionada.

Alguien toco pesadamente mi hombro y voltee para encontrarme con Li -¿Y este es otro de tus amigos?- Pregunto.

-NO, no, él es todo lo contrario- Respondí.

-Shaoran míralo, parece Sansón, nos conviene alguien así contrátalo- Murmuro Kenji.

-No Li, el no por favor- Rogué, pero creo que Shaoran quería desquitarse conmigo por lo que le hice esta mañana porque dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su perfecto rostro y grito –Oye, ¿quieres trabajar aquí?-

Al parecer Mamoru ni siquiera sabe el significado de la palabra "trabajo", porque solo se encogió de hombros y Li interpreto eso como una afirmación –Estas contratado- Dijo mirándome con fuego ámbar en sus ojos y yo le regrese la mirada.

-No me mires así niño, anda trabaja, que para eso te pago-

Ahora con más razón deseaba que Touya accediera a trabajar aquí, así tendría a alguien que me cubriera las espaldas, aunque Mamoru no representaba el mayor peligro, tampoco el Señor Hiro, del que sí tendría que cuidarme era de Kenji y del mismo Shaoran…..

**Notas de autora:**

Lamento mucho que tengan que esperar tanto para que actualice y agradezco su paciencia, tratare de ser más constante como en el otro fic, ok.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS… Nos leemos pronto, saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del CLAMP.

**Agradecimientos:**

¡Hola! a todos gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios:

Anais-Lovely-Angel, SakuMarhi, Endri-Chan, anaiza18, chiwanko, Stellar BS, darck-sakura21, Didi

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 4**

**(Sakura)**

Habia sido un dia extenuante, la razón: Li. ¿Acaso toda mi vida giraba alrededor de este tipo?, resople cansada y atendí a su llamado.

— ¿Qué pasa Li? — pregunte, acercándome a la cocina. Shaoran me había invitado _de nuevo_ a cenar en su departamento, ya llevábamos así una semana, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué paso con el sujeto que se acostaba con una mujer diferente cada noche?, porque el Shaoran que estaba frente a mí, el mismo con el que he convivido y trabajado en estos días es muy diferente.

—Ya está listo — grito emocionado, retirándose un mandil verde y un ridículo gorro de cocinero que llevaba puesto, ¿ven lo que les digo?, además, la sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo en su mirada es algo descomunal, pero siento un poco de alivio por ello, debo reconocer que Shaoran es un hombre demasiado inteligente como para desperdiciar su vida en fiestas y mujeres, yo sé que él es capaz de superar cualquier reto que se le imponga, en tan poco tiempo se ha ganado mi admiración.

—Hey, ¿No vas a comer? — escuche que pregunto, cuando baje de mi nube me di cuenta de que él ya estaba acomodado en la mesa. — ¿No te gusta la pizza, Sak?, creí que te gustaba, como tu comes hasta tierra— ironizo.

—No, me encanta, mucho más que la tierra — agregó, dándole un golpecito en el hombro, el pesadamente me lo devolvió tirándome al suelo.

—Jaja, eres un debilucho — fanfarroneo. —Por eso me he dado a la tarea de alimentarte.

Con fuego en la mirada, me levante, concentre toda mi fuerza y empuje a Li para que cayera de la silla, solo que a diferencia mía el estrello su cara contra el piso. — ¡Mocoso!, me las pagaras— gruño furioso, mientras distraídamente reía a carcajadas por sus amenazas, el aprovecho y me tiro de nueva cuenta al suelo, el muy bestia se sentó sobre mi espalda y vaya que es pesado. —Li, por favor, bájate— suplique.

—Reconoce que yo soy mejor y lo hare.

—Sí, sí, eres el mejor, no hay nadie más fuerte que tú, ¡por favor, bájate! — No es digno de Sakura Kinomoto implorar piedad, pero Li es muy brusco conmigo, tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, nunca me han tratado de esta manera o bueno, no me deje que es diferente, Shaoran siempre me hacía sentir como una verdadera niña a su lado, acepto que en el pasado más de una vez me agarre a trancazos con otros chicos y nadie, absolutamente nadie, había logrado derrotarme, hasta hoy.

— ¡ah!, no llores, no es para tanto, tu comenzaste, los hombres rara vez lloramos y cuando lo hacemos debe ser por algo extremadamente doloroso, no por jueguitos como estos. — reprendió Shaoran.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Vamos a comer. — dije poniéndome de pie. Ambos devoramos en escasos minutos la enorme pizza y al no haber ya nada sobre la mesa Li se levantó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y saco de la nevera dos copas de helado, dejándome impresionada. —Gracias Li, en definitiva eres el mejor— afirme, llenándome la boca de helado.

Para no ser mal agradecida decidí lavar los platos, ¡huy!, mala decisión, Li como cocinero es excelente pero también sabía hacer desastres a grandes magnitudes, harina por todos lados, salsa de tomate en las paredes, una pila de trastos sucios, suspire y tome el mandil que originalmente usaba Li, aún conservaba su aroma. —_Este tipo se baña con loción_ —pensé.

Me coloque los auriculares de mi móvil para escuchar un poco de música mientras limpiaba la catástrofe, al cabo de unos segundos me encontraba gritando la canción que sonaba, olvide por completo donde me encontraba y empecé a mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, gire en redondo y no puedo describir la ola de vergüenza que me embargo en ese momento. —Li — farfulle. — ¿No me digas que me estabas observando? —pregunte abochornada.

—No solo eso amiguito — contesto, mostrándome su móvil con una risita burlona. —Lo tengo todo en video, eres un caso, no había conocido a nadie como tú, ¿qué hare con esto?, hum… ¡ya se!, lo subiré a YouTube —informo, eso me dejo petrificada. Li estaba a punto de arruinar mi reputación. —_Hablas como si tuvieras una Sakurita_ — dijo una endemoniada voz en mi cabeza, está bien, le doy la razón, pero no estoy dispuesta a convertirme en un payaso mundial.

—No. — grite, arrojándome sobre Li. — ¡oh!, muy tarde, ya lo hice.

—Idiota, estúpido, seré el hazmerreír de todo Japón, por tu culpa imbécil — reclame, dándole puñetazos en el pecho a Shaoran. —Golpeas como mujer — se mofo el idiota de ojos ámbar. — ¿Eso crees?, te lo buscaste —termine por obsequiarle la patada mágica de Sakura Kinomoto, se imaginaran donde se la di.

—Sak, eres una amenaza para mi dinastía, ¿eres tonto o te haces?, me vas a dejar estéril si seguimos así— se quejaba Shaoran, sosteniendo sus partes lastimadas.

Gustosa, me acurruque a su lado para verlo sudar y retorcerse de dolor, fui interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil —Hola — conteste.

— _¿Dónde diablos estas?_

—Mei, ¿sucede algo?

—_Lo que pasa es que nuestra madre esta encolerizada por tu culpa, te la haz pasado fuera de casa durante estas últimas semanas, ya no te dejas ver, habla claro hermana, ese tal Li, es tu novio ¿cierto?, por el ya no tienes tiempo para nosotras_ — me dijo Mei, con la voz quebrada.

—No, claro que no, este idiota — dije dándole una pequeña patada en la espalda a Li, como si fuese una piedra en mi camino. —En veinte minutos estoy ahí —mentí.

—_Más te vale hermana, no quieres despertar la furia de Nadeshiko —_advirtió la chiquilla.

Guarde mis cosas y corrí a la puerta dando un salto olímpico sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran. —Eres cruel, me vas a abandonar en este estado — murmuro a mis espaldas. —No te vayas Sak, aún es temprano, si esperas diez minutos podremos seguir jugando a las luchas.

Yo me reí bajito, a veces Shaoran actuaba como un niño. —Lo siento Li, tengo familia, estos días la he abandonado por comer y jugar contigo — aclare.

—Está bien vete, mal amigo — dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Tan delicado, no te preocupes, hare tiempo en mi agenda para ti —dicho esto me retire, no sin antes dejarle un premio de consuelo al perdedor, conocía muy bien la debilidad del castaño por los chocolates, por la mañana entregue un pedido en una confitería y tenían a la venta una gran variedad de chocolates, escogí uno con forma de oso, muy lindo, me recordó a Shaoran.

— ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa de estúpida que traes Sakura? —gruño Touya, ¡no puede ser!, ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?, ¿Qué hacia afuera del departamento de Li? —Te estuvo manoseando ¿cierto?, lo sabía, ese idiota solo está fingiendo, en el fondo sabe perfectamente que eres mujer y se aprovecha de tu ingenuidad para manosearte.

—Te equivocas Touya, lo único que hacemos es comer y jugar un rato, Shaoran no sabe la verdad, ni siquiera lo sospecha — Creo que decirle a Touya la palabra "jugar", no fue la mejor de las ideas, cambio de enojado a completo demonio en busca de una víctima, hizo puño las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

—Espera hermano — Tenia que sacar mis mejores cartas, si hay algo que ablanda el corazón de Touya es justamente esto, referirme a él como mi hermano. —Digo la verdad, él no me ha tocado jamás con malas intenciones, ¿sabes a lo que jugamos?, a darnos de trancazos, a eso.

Touya me miro con ternura, el solía jugar conmigo a lo mismo, hasta que creció y se volvió mucho más fuete y alto que yo, ahora su trato es más delicado, ya que según el debo comportarme como una señorita, _imposible_.

—Eres una tonta, mira la hora que es y tu metida en el departamento de ese pervertido, a leguas se le nota que devora a cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente. — suspiro y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza. —Nadeshiko me llamo, está preocupada por ti, Meiling me dio la dirección de tu jefe, no es correcto que una chica de tu edad se la pase con ese sujeto toda la noche Sakura, además no es propio que juegues con el de esa manera, puede lastimarte, no nos preocupes asi — pidió dándome un caluroso abrazo, yo lo empuje a modo de cariño, siempre que me abraza es lo mismo, no lo hago por despreciarlo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de afecto.

—Vámonos, no sé porque se quejan tanto, aún es temprano— exprese en voz alta, Touya volteo a verme muy admirado. — ¿temprano?, son casi las doce de la noche _hermanita._

— ¿Qué?

Rebusque entre mis cosas hasta dar con mi celular, efectivamente eran casi las doce. —Maldito seas Shaoran Li, me engañaste, dijiste que era temprano.

—Lo ves, es un mentiroso — me dijo Touya.

—Cállate, ese tipejo, no estoy de humor, maneja tu por favor — ordene, entregándole las llaves de la motocicleta.

Cuando llegamos a casa el dúo dinámico ya estaba dormido. — ¿Te quedaras? — pregunte a Touya, el solo se encogió de hombros y fue directo a una mini-habitación que tenemos preparada siempre para él, desgraciadamente no tiene a nadie más que a nosotras, su madre murió poco después que mi padre, partiendo de eso prácticamente lo adoptamos. Me escurrí sigilosamente hasta mi cama, quería evitar las reprimendas de Meiling, ya que son mucho peores que las de Nadeshiko.

Desperté sintiendo un dolor muy agudo y punzante en la espalda, recuerdo de Li por supuesto. Corrí a asearme siendo apenas las cinco de la mañana, quizá dejaría de repartir leche, aunque eso significaba _dejar de verlo a él._

Eriol, sale a caminar todas las mañanas con Kero, la esperanza de verlos es mi palanca para comenzar el día.

—Sakurita —saludo emocionado mi príncipe azul.

—Hola —conteste nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Qué tienes?, estas un poco roja —dijo poniendo una mano sobre la frente.

—Na..nada, yo.. quiero decirte que he decidido dejar de repartir leche, encontré un trabajo fijo y aunque al principio no me agradaba mi jefe lo acepte, sin embargo nuestra relación ha mejorado, somos muy buenos amigos —dije, recordando los últimos días al lado del sapo verde de Li.

—Ah, ya veo —Note como la alegría abandono su rostro, ¿Cómo debo interpretar eso?, acaso, ¿esta triste porque ya no me vera más?

—Eriol, yo.

—Dame un numero donde pueda llamarte entonces, claro, si quieres que nos sigamos frecuentando —Estaría loca si rechazo una oportunidad como esta, no perdí mas el tiempo y ambos intercambiamos números, ¡que emoción!, no veo la hora en que el me llame por primera vez.

—Saku, despierta —escuche que decía Eriol, no, no quería hacerlo, estaba tan sumida imaginando mi primera cita con él, que no me di cuenta cuando se acercó para darme un beso la mejilla.

**(Eriol)**

Mis ojos se encontraron con los resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas de Sakura, ella me miro asustada y con mucha razón, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

—Sakura, discúlpame.

—No, no hay problema, yo… yo, debo irme —dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos salió corriendo a montarse en su bicicleta, ni siquiera se despidió de Kerberos como siempre lo hace.

Lo reconozco Sakura, me confunde. Mis sentimientos por ella… no sé qué siento por ella, tengo claro que amo a Tomoyo, pero Sakura….

**(Shaoran)**

—Todo quedo muy bonito Shaoran, se nota que te has esforzado, me alegro por ti — decía mi hermosa amatista mientras recorría la cafetería.

La tome de la mano y no me rechazo, la lleve directo a la terraza, este lugar me daría el valor que estaba necesitando.

—Tomoyo, la verdadera razón por la que te traje a este lugar es para que veas que he cambiado, que puedo seguir haciéndolo, yo estoy consciente de que volviste con Eriol, pero aun así, quiero decirte una vez más que te amo, sabes que te amo y quiero saber si… tengo alguna oportunidad contigo —Me siento como un completo traidor, lo siento por Eriol, pero mi felicidad está por encima de todos.

Tomoyo me miro enternecida, como la primera vez que me le declare, y así como una vez me rechazo, algo en mi interior me gritaba que volvería a hacerlo, poso una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi rostro, dibujando con la yema de los dedos cada una de mis facciones, acariciando mis labios con el pulgar, mi corazón se estaba desbocando, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo?, estas actitudes de ella, las caricias, los abrazos, hasta la forma en que me mira hacen que me confunda.

—Shaoran, Shaoran, sabes cuál es mi respuesta —contesto, con una chispa de malicia en su expresión.

—Es no, ¿cierto? —Ella asintió y se acercó para abrazarme.

—No te niego que me gustas Shaoran, siempre me has gustado y lo sabes, pero soy un espíritu libre, razón por la cual no podemos tener una relación, eres demasiado celoso, un poco posesivo con lo que crees que es tuyo, y yo jamás seré tuya por completo, mi trabajo es mi prioridad, alcanzar el éxito es lo más importante para mí, el único hombre que me ha soportado a pesar de todo eso es Eriol, de alguna manera una parte de mi le pertenece, y traicionarlo con su primo es lo último haría —A veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo puedo estar enamorado de una mujer tan fría como Tomoyo?, escucharla hablar así me enferma, pero tiene razón, al lado de ella sufriría demasiado, no soy tan fuerte como Eriol, hasta en eso… él es mejor que yo.

— ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos? —pregunto, separándose de mí.

—Claro, ¿te molestaría dejarme solo?

—No, debo irme. Suerte con la inauguración —Como si nada hubiese pasado Tomoyo, me beso en la frente, dedicándome una mirada picara, y sin más, se marchó, llevándose con ella mi corazón.

**(Sakura)**

Cuando entramos en la cafetería, vi que Shaoran estaba hablando con una mujer, ¿pues qué le habrá dicho?, porque la mujer salió campante del local y Shaoran se veía triste, nunca lo había visto así, poco después recordé que era la mujer a la que asalto Mamoru, el amor de Shaoran.

— ¿Qué te pasa monstruo?, en el desayuno no cabias por la felicidad y ahora te ves deprimida —dijo Touya, me reanimo escucharlo, y saber que lo tendría a mi lado todos los días me reconforto.

— ¿Es por esa mujer?, ¡no puede ser!, un monstruo celoso —se burló.

No le conteste, no son celos, pero no me gusto encontrar a Li así de apagado, subí para ver si podía hacer algo por él, no sé porque pero mi pecho se oprimió cuando levanto la mirada, aquel brillo malicioso y alegre había abandonado sus atractivos ojos ámbar. —Li —Fue lo único que pude decir, que tonta me sentía, se supone que tengo que animarlo, pero mis sentimientos se conectaron demasiado con los suyos, logre sentir su dolor, sin necesidad de que me lo dijera lo supe, la mujer que el ama lo había rechazado.

En señal de apoyo, coloque una mano en su hombro, tome asiento a su lado y espere por largo rato a que desahogara un poco de su dolor conmigo.

—Una vez más —dijo en un susurro.

—Una vez más, perdí ante mi primo. Tomoyo sigue creyendo que él es mejor.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me pare frente a él. —No seas estúpido Shaoran, como te atreves a comparte con alguien más, el que esa tal Tomoyo prefiera a tu primo no significa que él es mejor. Allá ella si no supo ver la calidad de hombre que dejo escapar, no te menosprecies por eso Shaoran, nadie es mejor que nadie, solo somos diferentes, te apuesto a que tu posees muchas de las cualidades que a él le faltan, lo que sucede es que tu no lo has querido ver.

— ¿Enserio crees eso?

—Por supuesto. —Mi corazón se llenó de gozo al notar que Shaoran, estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

—Gracias Sak, eres un buen amigo.

Luego de soportar por un rato el trato _tan delicado_ que Shaoran tiene conmigo bajamos para presentarle formalmente a Touya, Kenji y Mamoru se encontraban allí también, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un muchacho de mi edad de cabellos negros y ojos grises, bastante apuesto debo agregar, Touya carraspeo al notar que yo estaba a punto de babear por él, me sonroje, últimamente mis instintos femeninos andan más despiertos de lo normal.

—Hola, me alegro que hayas decido trabajar con nosotros. —dijo el ex-pervertido de Li.

—Sí, ya es hora de que me estabilice en algún lado. —contesto mi hermano.

—Hem.. Yo estoy aquí por el anuncio —explico el peli-negro, refiriéndose al anuncio de "se buscan meseros".

—Ah, sí, bueno creo que contigo el equipo está completo, Sak, ve a retirar el anuncio —ordeno Li, corrí a retirarlo. Cuando entre al local de nuevo, los chicos se estaban presentando.

—Muchas gracias, me esforzare al máximo en el trabajo señor.

—No me digas señor, llámame Li, y bueno Sak, solo faltas tú, preséntate.

—Soy Sak Kinomoto, puedes llamarme Sak, espero seamos buenos amigos —El chico me sonrió de una forma extraña y misteriosa.

—Takeru Segawa, un gusto.. —Se acercó para darme la mano y susurro en mi oído: —Sakura.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, él sabe quién soy, ¿Como? —Vamos a comer chicos, yo invito. —Observe como todos salieron emocionados del café junto con Li, solo nos quedamos Segawa y yo.

— ¿Ya me recordaste, cariño?

—Tu, eres el desgraciado que intento abusar de mí. —grite.

—No lo digas de esa manera, iba a hacerte un favor. —confeso sínicamente.

—Eres un… te odio, ¿Qué quieres?, dime ¿Qué ganas con atormentarme así?, si no te largas en este instante yo…

— ¿Qué?, ¿iras a decirle a Li?, no puedes, tendrás que delatarte y por lo que veo aquí solo trabajan hombres, seguramente te despedirá y no queremos eso, estoy aquí para cuidarte —Reí a carcajadas por ese comentario.

—No seas idiota, el único peligroso para mi eres tú.

—Eso es lo que crees querida, te he estado observando Sakura, no me gusta como miras a Li —decía acercándose. —Sabes, yo creí que no te gustaban los hombres, por eso actué como lo hice, creí que era la única forma de tenerte —Para estas alturas Segawa me tenía acorralada entre él y la pared. —Pero me equivoque, hasta yo te gusto, si Touya no hubiese intervenido me habrías comido con la mirada —Intentaba por todos los medios liberarme de esa prisión pero no lo conseguía, y tenía miedo, me reprendí mentalmente por estúpida, por atreverme a mirar a este sujeto como lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —pregunto Touya, quitándomelo de encima.

—Te salvo tu guardaespaldas, sakurita —Touya volteo a verme sorprendido, pero al ver el terror en mis ojos agarro por los hombros a Segawa y lo estrello contra la pared.

—Meterse con ella, es meterse conmigo estúpido, si no quieres que te mate en este mismo instante lárgate —amenazo Touya.

—Anda, golpéame y le hare creer a Li que tú eres el buscapleitos, te despedirá y tu protegida quedara bajo mi merced —Vi como Touya dudo por un momento y lo soltó, para tomarme a mí por el brazo y sacarme de ese lugar.

—Sakura, inmediatamente vas y le confiesas toda la verdad a Li.

—No, no puedo hacerlo, ni siquiera ha comenzado a funcionar la cafetería y yo dando problemas, además Shaoran no se encuentra muy bien hoy —Por supuesto que no pensaba decirle, Shaoran en poco tiempo habia depositado toda su confianza en mí, es el amigo más especial que tengo y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo por el idiota de Takeru.

—Estás loca, ¿Qué sería de ti en estos momentos si no regreso a buscarte?

—Bueno, cálmate Touya no pasó nada, además tu estarás a mi lado para protegerme ¿cierto? —pregunte, el suspiro cansado, y asintió, le regale la mejor de mis sonrisas para demostrarle que el miedo se habia desvanecido.

—Hey, ustedes, ¿no piensan acompañarnos? —grito Kenji.

Comenzamos a caminar y Touya paso el brazo por mis hombros a manera de protección, para que yo me sintiera segura ya que Segawa nos acompañaba, al llegar al restaurante note que Li me buscaba con la mirada para sentarnos juntos, claro, si oportunidades para molestarme no perdía.

Mamoru y Kenji, corrieron hechos un rayo para sentarse, al igual que Segawa, quien se apresuró a ocupar la silla que Shaoran reservo para mí. Li frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada así que yo termine sentada entre Mamoru y Kenji y Touya al lado de Segawa.

Ordenamos comida para todo un ejército, pobre Li, le saldría muy cara su invitación. Mientras la comida llegaba todos conversaban muy animados hasta mi hermano adoptivo, y eso es muy raro, al parecer los chicos le habían caído bien, yo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa, hasta que sentí unos trozos de servilleta golpear mi rostro.

Li me los arrojaba, me hizo una señal para que tomara el más grande ellos, habia escrito en él lo siguiente: _— ¿Qué tienes niño?, normalmente eres un terremoto y de un momento a otro te cohíbes de esa forma, no me digas, también te dejo tu novia ¿he? —_ Al mensaje le habia anexado el dibujo de "un lobo riéndose", ¿pueden imaginarlo?

Escribí la respuesta en el reverso de la servilleta_. — ¿Novia?, el termino no aplica para esa persona, pero si lo que quieres saber es si tengo líos sentimentales, la respuesta es sí. —_La arroje y Shaoran la leyó interesado, alzo una ceja y tomo otra servilleta para escribir.

—_Eres un picaron, no me habías comentado que te interesa alguien, si necesitas el consejo de un experto seductor sabes a quien acudir _—contesto.

La respuesta que di a ese mensaje nunca seria leída por Li, Takeru a propósito derramo un jugo sobre la mesa, poniéndole fin a la comunicación entre nosotros.

Luego de esa platica secreta con Shaoran, llego la comida, cualquiera diaria que somos unos muertos de hambre, pero todo se veía tan exquisito que nos peleamos hasta por el ultimo aro de cebolla incluyendo al idiota de Segawa, maldecí mi suerte, tanto Mamoru como Kenji estaban borrachos, tenían un olor a alcohol horrible y ambos tenían un brazo sobre mí.

—Eres raro Sak, demasiado bonito para ser muchacho. —dijo Kenji, este tipo, ya van varias veces que me lo dice, ¿será que sospecha de mí?

—Es cierto —secundo Mamoru.

—No hay mujeres entre nosotros, tu eres lo más parecido a ellas. —opino Kenji, plantándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Oye idiota —reclame empujándolo.

—No te enojes pequeño Sak —tartamudeo Kenji, debido a la borrachera ni hablar podía, se levantó para abrazarse de nuevo a mí.

—Suéltenme par de bobos —Los idiotas me estaban asfixiando con sus abrazos.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, déjenlo en paz no lo toquen, es mi novio ¿recuerdan? —Protesto Li con malicia. —Mejor ya vámonos, si quieren seguir con su borrachera allá ustedes, mañana los espero a todos a primera hora en la cafetería.

—Si jefe —contestamos todos.

Salimos del restaurante y cada quien tomo su camino, Kenji y Mamoru se fueron juntos quizá a seguir tomando, Li se despidió de mi con un_ cálido_ puñetazo en el brazo, Touya me acompaño hasta la casa porque Segawa tomo la misma dirección que nosotros.

Al llegar lo único que deseaba era dormir, pasar todo el día entre hombres no es fácil, sobre todo lidiar con Shaoran, desde que lo conocí tengo más hematomas en el cuerpo de los que jamás soñé tener, ni en la peor de mis pesadillas tenia tantos, vaya forma de expresarme su afecto. — _¿Y qué quieres Sakura, que te lo demuestre a besos?, eres su amigo nada mas —_ dijo la voz de mi conciencia, sí, es cierto, y aunque me presentara ante el cómo mujer no pondría sus ojos sobre mí, para que eso sucediera tendría que tener ojos amatistas y ser tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, y eso no me engaño, nunca pasara, así que más me vale no pensar en Li como prospecto amoroso.

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola!, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Jeje, lo público hasta hoy porque aproveche un tiempecito libre para editarlo (aun asi, si notan algún error me disculpo, mis tiempos libres son en la madrugada jaja), y también me alcanzo para leer mi manga favorito Skip Beat!, se los recomiendo si no lo han leído (tiene anime pero solo es el comienzo de la historia), bueno los dejo, gracias por leer, y si comentan con mucha más razón, gracias, bye-bye, nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del Clamp.

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 5**

**(Eriol)**

—Por favor Tomoyo. —suplique. Desde que nos reconciliamos Tomoyo _como siempre_ no me dedica el tiempo necesario. Dentro de unos días se llevaría a cabo su primera pasarela aquí en Japón, y ese tipo de eventos consume la mayoría de su tiempo.

Hablando de tiempo, ni siquiera mi primo lo tiene, si, el tipo holgazán, despreocupado y lujurioso, con el que solía pasar mis ratos libres, ha desaparecido, dejando tras sí a un hombre responsable, trabajador y _casto_. ¡Es que rayos! Ni siquiera Sakurita tiene tiempo para mí. Shaoran la absorbe por completo, que conste, no me refiero a que ellos estén saliendo juntos ni nada parecido. El muy tonto contrato a Sakura pensando que es un hombre, y la explota dentro y fuera del trabajo. La verdad le tengo un poco de envidia, Sakurita se la pasa pegada a él, si Shaoran fuera un poco más inteligente no la tendría como: amigo/empleado/hermano, sino como: amiga/novia/_amante, _aunque esa idea, soy sincero, me desagrada un poco.

—Está bien. Acepto. —musito mi _linda_ novia. —Pero nos vamos el sábado y volvemos el domingo.

— ¡Sí! —celebre victorioso, pasaríamos una mini-vacaciones en mi casa junto al lago… recuerdo que a Shaoran también le encanta ese lugar, ¿debería invitarlo?

(Shaoran)

Cansado, estresado, fastidiado, así me siento, ¡Maldición! Necesito vacaciones. Hace un mes y medio inauguramos la cafetería, cabe mencionar que es todo un éxito, sobre todo entre las chicas. Muchas veces me he visto tentado a flirtear con alguna de nuestras clientas, pero el pequeño Sak Kinomoto tiene ojo de halcón, y es que cada vez que intento acercarme a una mujer, corre a impedirlo.

Estacione mi precioso auto, baje, y disfrute de la satisfacción que me causa el observar mi cafetería llena, a mis empleados desviviéndose por prestar el mejor servicio, y a Sak, quien sonrojado atendía a un par de chicas.

Lo seguí para molestarlo un poco, y logre presenciar una de las eternas miradas asesinas que únicamente le pertenecen a Segawa, porque de entre todos los que aquí trabajamos, Sak solo lo mira así a él ¿Por qué?

—Oye Sak. —le hable, claramente note como su expresión se suavizo al verme. — ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Takeru? —Frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza la bandeja que sostenía.

—No te importa. —me contesto. Yo alce una ceja, ¿de cuándo acá este mocoso me responde de esa manera?

—Uh, lo siento Li. —Así está mejor, prefiero que guarde sus colmillos para Segawa. —Simplemente no me cae bien, es despreciable.

—A mí me agrada.

—Pues yo lo detesto. —replico, de pronto alboroto sus cabellos con una mano, y me miro como si fuese un cachorro herido, _algo quiere, ¿Qué_ podría ser?, ¿dinero?, lo dudo, le pago mejor que a cualquiera de los chicos. —Li, tu sabes que desde que la cafetería abrió no he tomado mis días libres. —recordó. Si es verdad, Sak es el único de los chicos que ha trabajado como mesero, por lo tanto se ocupó de capacitarlos y poner la mayoría de cosas en orden, sin él me hubiera vuelto loco los primeros días. —Veras, yo quiero pedirte permiso para…

—Tomate el fin de semana. —le interrumpí, si yo estoy cansado, el pobre Sak debía sentirse muerto.

—Gracias. —chillo emocionado. Luego de la pequeña conversación nos incorporamos a nuestras actividades.

Caída la tarde cuando la afluencia de personas disminuyo casi en su totalidad los muchachos se dedicaron a sus típicas bobadas vespertinas, Sak se escabullo a la cocina donde Touya lo alimenta "a mis espaldas", Mamoru y Kenji, estaban viendo estupideces en mi portátil, Segawa atendía a un par de ancianitas y el señor Hiro se encontraba en un profundo _trance._

Para no caer en lo mismo que el señor Hiro, me digne a llamar a Eriol. —_Shaoran, te extraño tanto._ —contesto el ridículo.

—Aunque no lo creas yo también. —Desde que el negocio está en marcha, mi abuela y mi madre rebosan orgullo y felicidad, y eso quiérase a o no me agrada, sin embargo mi vida social está por los suelos.

—_Justo pensaba en ti._

— ¿Ah, sí? —respondí.

—_Sí, Tomoyo y yo iremos el fin de semana a la casa junto lago ¿desearías acompañarnos?_

—Sí. —respondí. Estoy loco, no, soy un masoquista, pasarme un fin de semana completo junto a la mujer que amo y su novio, que a la vez es mi primo es el colmo. Pero cerca de la casa hay un pequeño pueblo, podría pasar ahí el día, distraerme un poco y con suerte encontrar a una mujer interesante. Ya es tiempo que me busque una novia tierna, dulce, bonita, y que logre arrancarme del corazón a Tomoyo.

—_Nos vamos el sábado a primera hora, Shaoran. —_advirtió mi primo.

—No me quedare dormido, no te preocupes.

—_Pasaremos por ti._ —informo animoso, ya imagino su amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, adiós. —murmure, rogaba a los cielos que me mandaran a una mujer buena y noble, más me valía, esos días no serían para nada fáciles, aunque quizá pedía demasiado, un tipo con mi historial ¿de verdad merece tanto? —Soy un estúpido.

—Si lo eres. —afirmo Sak. —Llevo cinco minutos pidiéndote la cuenta de la mesa 6 y 8. —regaño, mire asustado mi alrededor, la cafetería estaba llena de nuevo.

—Lo siento. Aquí tienes. —dije extendiéndole al pequeño castaño lo que pidió.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Meiling)**

Disfrutaría tanto de este fin de semana. Iremos a visitar a una prima de mamá, era hora de marcharnos y Sakura aún estaba dormida, por fortuna nuestro primo Ikki habia venido por nosotras. — ¿Dónde está la joya salvaje? —pregunto refiriéndose a Sakura.

—Arriba. —conteste señalando el techo.

—Voy por ella. —indico subiendo las escaleras. Ikki tenía cierta fascinación por Sakura, hace años pudo haber sido su primer novio, somos primos lejanos así que no habría problema, no obstante Sakura lo rechazo, aun me pregunto: ¿Cómo lo hizo? Tiene unos músculos para morirse, ojos color turquesa, tez pálida, y cabello negro azabache, es un sueño de hombre.

Mi primo cargaba con tanta facilidad y sutiliza a mi hermana que aún seguía durmiendo en sus brazos, la deposito dentro de la camioneta y nos hizo una señal para que también entráramos, subió nuestras maletas y nos pusimos en marcha.

**(Sakura)**

Desperté por un penetrante olor a tierra húmeda y pie de manzana, antes de abrir los ojos sonreí, ese aroma me basto para saber dónde me encontraba.

—Hola hija, por fin despiertas. —me saludo mamá, ambas nos encontrábamos sentadas en un sofá viejo y amarillo que solo podía pertenecer a: —Tía Emi. —exclame arrojándome a sus brazos.

—Hola cariño. —dijo acariciando mi cabeza, sentí unos golpecitos en la espalda y me encontré con otra agradable sorpresa.

—Ikki. —susurre levantándome del piso, la tía me sonrió y me dio un empujoncito.

—Saku. —susurro en tono burlesco. —Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunte, hace años que no hablo con él, desde que… —Bien, tengo novia, no te preocupes. —murmuro en mi oído, eso me alivio demasiado.

— ¡Qué bien!

—Sí, cenara con nosotros. —informo sonriendo.

Yo amablemente le devolví el gesto, me sonroje al notar que seguía en pijama. —Segunda puerta a la derecha. —indico mi tía, adivino mis pensamientos, corrí a la habitación y me encontré con Mei, quien me miro con una sonrisa macabra.

— ¿Por qué me ves así? —pregunte, ella amplio más su sonrisa.

—Sakurita, ¿Qué crees? Se me olvido tu maleta. —contesto. ¡Maldición! Mamá, Mei y tia Emi, solo usan _faldas. —_ ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! Eres un demonio. —la acuse y me tumbe sobre la cama. —Tal vez Ikki me preste unos pantalones. —pensé en voz alta, error.

— ¡Estás loca! No te quedaran, además tengo unas prendas preciosas para ti, hare algo con tu cabello y saldremos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, mamá y tía Emi tienen muchas cosas de que hablar e Ikki estará ocupado hasta la noche. —informo casi quedando sin aliento.

—No, no y no. —Prefiero andar desnuda que ponerme una falda.

**(Shaoran)**

Por fin llegamos a la casa, el viaje fue horrible, Eriol conducía en silencio porque Tomoyo se la pasó al teléfono todo el camino, yo quería que el asiento me tragara, trate de entablar conversación, pero Eriol estaba notablemente molesto.

—Oye Tomoyo. —ella guardo su móvil y fijo su mirada amatista sobre mí. —No seas así con Eriol, el hombre te perdono después de haberlo abandonado por otro tipo, te aguanta tus berrinches, caprichitos, esa actitud fría y prepotente, ¿Qué más quieres? Ningún hombre hará eso por ti.

—Lo sé. —contesto encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Dios! Esta mujer no tiene sentimientos, definitivamente, me urge enamorarme de una que si los tenga, _pobre Eriol_.

—Entremos. —ordeno Eriol. Me apresure para ayudarle con las cosas, el abrió la puerta y divisamos la sala de estar, la casa es preciosa, amplia, me encanta es perfecta para relajarse, Tomoyo realizo la buena acción del día porque tomo la bolsa de los alimentos y la llevo a la cocina, mientras nosotros nos acomodábamos en las habitaciones.

Escogí la recamara más lejana, habia ido con intenciones de pasar un rato ameno, y ni Tomoyo me lo arruinaría, la habitación cuenta con baño, una cama matrimonial, televisor, tiene todo, la vista es lo mejor, la ventana enmarca perfectamente el lago. Salí de ahí, me dirigí a la sala donde encontré a Tomoyo y a Eriol reconciliándose, hice notar mi presencia carraspeando, mas no me prestaron atención, tome las llaves de la camioneta y conduje hasta el pueblo.

Me estacione frente a un pequeño restaurante, entre y ordene la comida, mientras la esperaba me entretuve mirando a la calle, el pueblo es bastante pequeño pero acogedor, famoso según dicen por un bosque en el que hay una hermosa cascada, a lo mejor me animo a visitarlo mañana.

—Aquí está su orden. —aviso la mesera.

—Gracias. —comencé a devorar mi hamburguesa sin despegar los ojos de la ventana, casi me ahogo cuando vi a una sonrojada chica castaña caminar en el otro extremo de la calle, la acompañaba una niña de cabellos negros, quizá son primas o hermanas, el caso es que la castaña esta preciosa, menea con gracia infinita sus caderas, el que haya diseñado las minifaldas es un genio, porque el no apreciar esos muslos torneados sería un pecado, llevaba puesta una pequeña blusa sin mangas, que le marcaba perfectamente cada curva dejando descubierto parte de su plano abdomen, no la culpo, en este pueblo hace un calor insoportable.

Termine de comer lo más rápido que pude, page la cuenta y salí a buscarla, podría ser la mujer que busco…

**(Sakura)**

Si, dije que prefería andar desnuda antes que usar falda, ahora me doy cuenta que es lo mismo, desnuda así me siento, aunque admito que por primera vez en mi vida también me siento bonita. Meiling ha hecho un trabajo extraordinario conmigo, cuando me mire en el espejo me sorprendió lo que un par de prendas y algo de maquillaje pueden hacer, pero el verdadero merito se lo atribuyo a unas extensiones que Mei con gran esfuerzo me coloco, el color es idéntico al resto de mi cabello, por lo que cualquiera pensaría que es una coleta real la que luzco.

—Sakura no quiero asustarte, pero un tipo nos persigue. —informo asustada Mei.

—Estás conmigo, no temas. —respondí, pero la valentía se me cayó a los pies cuando vi de quien se trataba. —Li.

— ¡Tu jefe!, ¡No puede ser! —chillo Meiling.

No, no podía ser, sobre mi hombro lo observe detenidamente, y no hay duda es Shaoran. —Oye espera. —me grito aligerando el paso.

—Me reconoció. —le dije a Mei, la tome del brazo y nos echamos a correr, lo perdimos al entrar en una librería, mi hermana vigilaba por la ventana, mientras que yo temblaba tras los estantes.

—Ya se fue. —aviso acercándose a mí. —Ese Shaoran es un bombón, ¿Por qué no te ligas hermana?

—Estás loca, me debe estar buscando para despedirme y luego asesinarme. —replique, Meiling se llevó una mano a la cintura y otra la poso en mi hombro. —No creo que te haya reconocido, más bien creo que te busca para pedirte una cita.

— ¡Que!

—Estas preciosa hermana, y tu jefe es un tipo poco listo, en todo el tiempo que llevas trabajando para él no se ha dado cuenta que eres chica, dudo mucho que lo haya hecho ahora. —Bueno en eso tiene razón, pero que Li se fije en mi es imposible.

—Deja de decir bobadas, vamos por un helado. —Con cuidado nos adentramos en la pequeña placita del pueblo, comimos mucho helado, disfrutamos del paisaje y de Shaoran ni sus luces.

Cuando regresábamos a casa de tía de Emi, vi un pequeño camino entre los árboles. —Mira Mei, ahí debe estar la cascada. —Pocas veces he estado en estado en este pueblo y en ninguna de ellas pude visitarla.

—Camina Sakura, está oscureciendo. —respondió. Al parecer esta vez no sería la excepción.

En la puerta nos encontramos a Ikki acompañado de una joven de ojos y cabellos color miel. —Chicas, ella es Midori mi novia. —la presento orgulloso. —Cariño, mis primas Meiling y Sakura.

—Gusto en conocerlas. —dijo emocionada, nos repartió besos y abrazos a cada una.

—Igual. —masculle apartándola de mí.

—Entren chicos. —grito mamá desde la cocina. —Vamos a cenar.

Todos entramos y la cena estaba servida sobre la mesa, Midori resulto ser más agradable de lo que esperaba, en lo personal disfruto mucho de estos momentos familiares, lamentablemente Touya no pudo venir con nosotras, con el mi felicidad seria completa.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, Mei y yo nos retiramos a nuestra habitación, se preguntaran: ¿Por qué tan temprano? Bueno tia Emi y mamá salieron con unos amigos, Ikki y Midori estaban acaramelados en la cocina, y yo aburrida como ostra. Recordé que mañana tenemos planeado salir a comprar un par de recuerdos para Touya y algunos amigos de Meiling, eso significa que me quedare sin conocer la cascada, no, imposible.

Tuve la intención de llevar a Meiling conmigo, sin embargo ya estaba dormida. Sonreí en mis adentros cuando se me ocurrió la espectacular idea de darme un chapuzón, tome mi bolso, lo cargue con una toalla, un gorro de baño porque Mei aplico un tratamiento en el cabello y no podría lavarlo hasta el lunes, pero… tendría que bañarme en ropa interior o en traje de Eva.

**(Shaoran)**

¡Que decepción! Me la pase recorriendo el pueblo toda la tarde y ni señales de la chica, creo que estoy un poco trastornado, pero ella, esa chica tiene algo especial. Estoy comenzando a creer que es la mujer por la que rogué tanto a los cielos, agradezco a Eriol por haberme invitado a este lugar, por una chica como aquella castaña no me importaría conducir por horas con tal de verla unos minutos.

Sumido en mis pensamientos encontré el famoso camino a la cascada, comencé a adentrarme en el oscuro bosque.

— ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando cuando me metí en este lugar? —gruñí, al cabo de unos minutos me percaté de que estaba perdido, y lo reconozco tengo miedo, debí arrastrar a Sak para que me acompañara este fin de semana así los animales salvajes se lo comerían a él.

No veía más que árboles, arbustos, hojas secas y se cuestionan: ¿Cómo logra ver de noche en medio del bosque? Fácil, mi móvil. Amo la tecnología. Seguí caminando pero esta vez en busca de la salida, consiguiendo todo lo contrario ya que me adentre más en el bosque, al punto que comencé a escuchar la bendita cascada, apresure el paso para llegar, pero me detuve en seco cuando encontré lo que originalmente buscaba.

— ¡Que suerte tienes Shaoran! —murmure emocionado, no, excitado es la palabra correcta, ¿quién no iba a estarlo teniendo frente a sus ojos a esta chica? Dios, es la misma Afrodita reencarnada, no logro divisar su cabello castaño por culpa de un ridículo gorro, no obstante esas curvas, ese rostro angelical, esa piel tan blanca y cremosa, solo pueden pertenecerle a ella.

¡Que chica más tonta!, ¿Cómo se le ocurre bañarse en ropa interior a estas horas de la noche? Alguien podría verla, yo soy una excepción, soy especial, yo seré su futuro novio, hasta me casaría con ella si lo quiere. —_Estas grave Shaoran_. —Sí, lo estoy. No soy ningún santo he estado con muchas, demasiadas mujeres y ninguna de ellas habia logrado excitar también mi corazón. Sé que es ridículo pensar este tipo de cosas, no la conozco, ni siquiera se su nombre, pero me gusta, la deseo, y no solo la quiero una noche en mi cama, quiero tenerla todas las noches, que sea mi compañera, mi amiga, mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos.

¡Dios! Acabo de descubrir que el amor a primera vista si existe. Me di tiempo de observarla mejor, mantenía los ojos cerrados, seguramente para sentir la gélida caricia que el agua y la noche le proporcionan, ella permanecía frágil e inmóvil abrazándose a sí misma bajo la potente cascada, quizá cuando el frio caló sus huesos decidió salir, así que ahora nadaba hasta la orilla con gracia y gentileza eterna, cualidades que al parecer lograron conquistarme.

Admire más de cerca cada parte de su anatomía mientras ella frotaba una toalla contra su rostro, y por fin me revelo el más glorioso de sus misterios: sus ojos, tiene los ojos más bellos que he visto, verdes, como las preciosas esmeraldas.

Me percaté de que comenzaría a desvestirse, y como loco ansiaba conocer las partes que las etéreas telas de su bañador no me mostraron, sin embargo por respeto a ella, y por los nuevos sentimientos que afloraban en mi corazón no lo hice.

Como bien dicen: "no hay crimen perfecto", porque yo en medio de mi nerviosismo tropecé con la raíz de un maldito árbol y para mi suerte o más bien desgracia caí justo a los pies de la chica.

— ¡Ah! —grito horrorizada. —No te atrevas a tocarme o te mato. —amenazo cubriéndose con una camiseta, ya tenía puesta la mayoría de su ropa excepto esa prenda.

—No, no te hare daño, lo que sucede es que estoy perdido. —me excuse levantando el rostro, ella retrocedió un poco más y cogió su bolso.

—No te muevas, no te acerques más. —advirtió.

Hice caso omiso de eso, tal vez esta sería mi única oportunidad. —Por favor dime tu nombre. —suplique poniéndome en pie. —Por la mañana te vi paseando por el pueblo, te seguí y siento haberte asustado, yo lo único que quiero es eso, saber tu nombre. —La vi dudar por unos momentos, de la nada se sonrojo y oculto su rostro.

—No puedo decírtelo, no tiene caso. —alegó ella. —Solo vine de vacaciones.

—Yo también. —repuse.

La chica se mostraba atemorizada, me dio la espalda y se comenzó a correr. —Espera, por favor. —grite, la seguí a través del interminable laberinto que formaban los árboles, pero la castaña logro escabullirse. — ¡Rayos! —Absolutamente decepcionado inicie la búsqueda para encontrar la salida, media hora después la ubique, subí a la camioneta y conduje de nuevo a la casa de Eriol.

La casa estaba en completa oscuridad, posiblemente Eriol y Tomoyo estén haciendo de las suyas en la recamara, en otros tiempos el saber a Tomoyo en brazos de él me habría partido el alma, pero ahora ni ella, ni ninguna otra mujer me importan, para mí a partir de este día solo existirá mi preciosa castaña.

Mañana moveré cielo, mar y tierra por encontrarla, no me marchare de este pueblo sin saber su nombre, más que eso, necesitare una dirección y un número de teléfono para localizarla, con suerte y vivimos en la misma ciudad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Tomoyo)**

Espero que después de este fin de semana Eriol no me fastidie más por mi falta de atención, no es que yo no lo quiera, pero desde un principio le deje claro que mi trabajo es primordial y que está por encima de todo.

Escuche a Shaoran llegar casi de madrugada, ni siquiera paso la tarde con nosotros, no es de extrañarse, creo que fue a comprar un poco de consuelo, el pobre debe seguir deprimido por mi rechazo.

Salí de la cama y me dispuse a prepararles un nutritivo desayuno a ese par de hombres, aunque más bien será un almuerzo porque es casi mediodía, sonreí, pese a que no acostumbro cocinar tengo un excelente sazón, además de talento como diseñadora.

Sigilosamente me escurrí por la habitación y me vestí. Caminando en puntitas irrumpí en la pieza de Shaoran, de donde tome las llaves de la camioneta, mientras conducía aprecie la imponente belleza del lugar, me estacione ya que decidí recorrer el pequeño pueblo, la verdad me considero una mujer apegada al movimiento y bullicio de la ciudad, no obstante un cambio de aire ocasional no daña a nadie.

Inspeccionaba una pintoresca tienda de recuerdos cuando el timbre del celular comenzó a taladrar mis oídos. —Hola. —conteste.

—_Señorita Daidoji, yo…_ —La voz de mi asistente se escuchaba temblorosa, lo que significa _malas noticias_.

—Habla rápido Maya. —refunfuñe.

—_Es que la modelo principal Sheryl esta incapacitada, parece que contrajo un virus y no podrá desfilar el sábado. —_informo.

— ¡Que!, ¿De dónde diablos voy a sacar a una mujer con sus medidas?

—_No lo sé, señorita. —_Estaba a punto de descargar mi rabia contra Maya cuando entraron en la tienda una castaña y una mocosa de pelo negro, la castaña podría servirme, a simple vista se nota que posee las mismas medidas que Sheryl, además su rostro está mucho mejor el de la otra, curioso, quien iba pensar que en un pueblo a mitad de la nada encontraría a mi nueva _Dark Angel._

Le colgué el teléfono a Maya y me dirigí a las chicas. —Hola, yo soy..

—Tomoyo Daidoji. —completo la oji-rubi apunto de desmayarse, al parecer me conoce, que bien será menos difícil convencer a su hermana o prima.

—La misma, dime pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunte dirigiéndome a la castaña.

—Ella es Sakura Kinomoto, yo soy Meiling su hermana. —me respondió la otra.

—Sakura, ¿te interesaría trabajar para mí? —La joven Kinomoto palideció con mi pregunta.

— ¿Yo? —cuestiono señalándose a sí misma.

—Si niña, tu.

—Pero yo, para empezar ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo me ofrece? —interrogo desconfiada.

Desee que la tierra me tragara. —Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, una de las diseñadoras más reconocidas a nivel mundial. —le grite. —Deberías sentirte honrada de que haya puesto mis ojos en ti, te estoy ofreciendo trabajo como modelo chiquilla, puede que no tengas experiencia, pero tienes la belleza y estoy segura que también las cualidades para serlo, piensa, puedo llevarte conmigo hoy mismo a la ciudad, sacarte de este pueblucho y.. —Me interrumpió una estruendosa carcajada de la chica.

— ¡No puede ser! Vámonos de aquí Meiling, o pellízcame porque esto ¡no es verdad! —exclamo ella.

—No estoy bromeando. —asegure entregándole una tarjeta presentación, ella pareció creerlo y me miro aún más sorprendida. —Acepta trabajar para mí, te entrenare, me urge comenzar mañana mismo si es posible. —dije.

—Ya tengo trabajo. —me contesto ella desinteresada. —Y no pienso dejarlo, además ya vivimos en la ciudad, solo vinimos aquí un par de días. —Qué mujer más necia.

—No lo dejes entonces. —Heme aquí la gran Tomoyo Daidoji a punto de suplicarle a una chiquilla. —Te pagare muy bien, podemos acoplar nuestros horarios.

La hermana la arrastro hacia un rincón de la tienda, discutieron cerca de diez minutos y dijeron. —Aceptamos.

—Pero trabajo todo el día hasta las seis de la tarde. —informo la castaña. Eso es un gran problema, hay mucho trabajo que hacer con ella, esa coleta que lleva es falsa, seguramente no sabe usar tacones, será un arduo trabajo. —Y mi hermana me acompañara todo el tiempo. —Y encima pone condiciones, no la mando a comer polvo solo porque en verdad la necesito.

Sonreí. —Está bien, dame tus datos y la dirección de tu trabajo, te recogeré a esa hora. —indique. Intercambiamos datos y las chicas se marcharon, la pelinegra saltando de alegría, a diferencia de la castaña quien se marchó casi gruñendo.

Conduje de nuevo a casa muy aliviada, pero debía regresar cuanto antes a la ciudad, baje de la camioneta y un desesperado casi furioso Shaoran se me acerco. — ¿Dónde demonios has estado?, ¿Por qué no me llevaste al pueblo contigo?, por tu culpa ya no poder buscar a mi chica. —reclamo, le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y me apresure a entrar.

—Ve por tus cosas, nos vamos cuanto antes. —anuncie restándole importancia al asunto. Lo escuche maldecir y golpear la camioneta, realmente estaba furioso ¿Tan importante era esa chica?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

Gracias a los cielos es lunes de nuevo, vuelvo a mi rutina aunque con algunas variaciones, me mire al espejo del baño, mismo uniforme, mismo cabello, pero ahora tenía un nuevo trabajo, con ese sueldo más el de la cafetería, podre mantener muy bien a mi familia, pagar la casa, el colegio, la comida, podre darle una pequeña mesada a Mei y a Nadeshiko, la verdad estoy muy feliz, le prometí a mamá esforzarme, antes de casarse con papá ella fue modelo por lo que dice que está en nuestros genes, aun no me lo creo, seré modelo.

La idea de sentirme bonita me agrada, y confieso que el sábado por la noche cuando Shaoran me dijo que estaba interesado en mi tuve que resistirme para no confesarle quien era yo, primero porque me habría asesinado allí mismo por burlarme de él, y segundo porque creo que después de saber la verdad no me dirigiría la palabra y mucho menos querría salir conmigo, además él no se interesó en mi por lo que soy, sino por mi apariencia.

Hablando de él, desde que llego por la mañana a vagado por la cafetería como cuerpo sin alma, creo que sería conveniente conversar con él. Termine de despachar a los clientes de mi mesa y subí a la terraza, allí lo encontré mirando embobado hacia la nada.

—Li, ¿te sientes mal?

—Sak. —susurro al viento. —Sabes, creo que estoy enamorado.

—Sí, ya lo sé, de una tal Tomoyo ¿no? —El volteo a verme con una sonrisa que jamás me habia mostrado.

—No, Tomoyo Daidoji pasó a la historia. El sábado fuimos de vacaciones a un pueblo y allí conocí a una chica hermosa, desde el primer instante en que la vi me robo el alma, pero ella se negó a decirme quien era, luego el domingo no pude regresar a buscarla porque Tomoyo secuestro la camioneta, y después nos obligo a regresar a toda prisa, pese a todo eso algo me dice que la volveré a encontrar. —termino su relato con un suspiro. Yo sentí como si una flecha atravesara mi pecho, uno: Shaoran Li, me acababa de confesar que se enamoró de mí, y dos: Tomoyo Daidoji mi nueva jefa es la mujer que Shaoran amaba. ¿En qué lio me metí?

**Notas de autora:**

¡Lo siento! No habia actualizado porque he estado muy ocupada, sin embargo les agradezco su paciencia, jeje pero ya regrese a darle vuelta de gato a la historia, para los que vieron el dorama se dieron cuenta ¿no? Advertí que no sería igual creo que leer algo que ya viste no tiene gracia, por otro lado me siento feliz ya casi estamos en diciembre, viene la navidad ¡amo esa época! Los dejo, espero sus comentarios. Bye.

**¡Oh! También quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios a:**

**elfenixenlasllamas, darck-sakura21, SakuMarhi, Stellar BS, Endri-Chan, chiwanko, Misa Li, kimbe-chan, anaiza18, usagi bombon, Ceciali.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.**

**Mis más cordiales saludos y agradecimientos para cada uno de ustedes, en verdad aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman para leer mi historia, y sobre todo que sean tan geniales conmigo, quiero agradecerles cada uno de sus comentarios, es un gran detalle de su parte.**

**Misa Li, Van Falen, Miss No-Eyebrows, Sakura Malfoy - Hermione I, BellKris Cullen, SAGITARIO8912, anaiza18, Endri-Chan, AHRG, SakuMarhi, elfenixenlasllamas, Didi, chiwanko, fanthi, Ceciali.**

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 6.**

**(Tomoyo)**

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? —le pregunte a la cosa horrorosa que se acercó a mí. Sabía que este lugar era peligroso. Una chica tan bella, inteligente, y magnifica como yo, no debería estar en estos sitios. Y todo por culpa de esa Sakura, ella me dijo que no podía recogerla en su trabajo, así que tuve que estacionarme dos cuadras antes de llegar a la cafetería Cherry Blossom.

—Soy Sakura. —me respondió. ¿Qué? ¿Mi modelo es en realidad una especie de animalito asexuado? — ¡No puede ser! —exclamé a punto de sufrir un síncope.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo! —aseguró. —Tú conoces a Shaoran..

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él en este asunto? —Estoy consciente de que el tipo es raro, pero esta vez llegó a los extremos. ¡Dios, que gustos! Pobre chica. La abracé para consolarla y le dije: —Deja a ese hombre, mira lo que te hizo. Es un pervertido, si tanto desea salir con un hombre que se consiga uno de verdad.

—No, pero es que… —intentó explicar.

—Tú lo amas, lo sé. —complete. No podía entrometerme más en esa extraña relación. Me siento culpable de lo que le está sucediendo a Shaoran. Quedo traumatizado después de mí rechazo, y por eso dejo de apreciar la belleza femenina. La pobre Sakura debe amarlo muchísimo para hacer tal sacrificio, esconder su belleza de esta manera no es justo. Entonces, Tomoyo Daidoji pondrá su granito de arena. —No te preocupes, guardare tu secreto. — ¿Qué? No soy tan mala como pensaban.

—Gracias señorita Daidoji, pero usted no entiende…

—Ya llegue, podemos irnos. —anunció la hermana de Sakura.

Me retire de la castaña, y subimos a mi auto. El viaje fue bastante desagradable, la tal Meiling no dejaba de parlotear. Cuando llegamos al edifico mande a Sakura y Meiling, a los vestidores.

— ¿La señorita Kinomoto sabe qué tipo de prenda modelara? —me preguntó Maya.

—No, y te prohíbo que se lo digas. Ya veré que invento para que firme el contrato. —No creo que a Sakura le agrade la idea de modelar lencería ¿o sí?

**(Sakura)**

Antes de entrar en los vestidores, que por cierto, parecen un lugar inhóspito, me indicaron que debía desvestirme para unas pruebas. Y aquí estoy, semidesnuda frente a un espejo y Meiling como única espectadora.

—Eres muy linda. —aseguró Meiling.

— ¡Vaya que sí Lo es! —afirmó una voz masculina. Di un respingó al escucharla, busque cualquier cosa que me cubriera mientras Mei le reclamaba al sujeto.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Pervertido! —Chillaba Mei.

—Tranquila nena. —dijo evadiendo a mi hermana. —yo estaré a cargo de ti, preciosa. —informó posicionando una mano en mi hombro.

—Suélteme. —exigí apartándolo. —Tomoyo me dijo que sería ella quien se encargaría de mí.

—Si cariño, pero Tomoyo está muy ocupada en estos momentos. Así que yo me hare cargo de tu transformación. —Yo le lancé una mirada desconfiada, al fin y al cabo es hombre.

—No te preocupes, no intentare abusar de ti. —me contestó como si leyera mentes. —Soy Demian. —se presentó, ofreciéndome su mano.

—Sakura. —dije tomándola. —Y ella es mi hermana Meiling.

—Mucho gusto, chicas. —exclamó. Note como Mei se derretía por la blanca sonrisa de Demian, le di un golpecito en la cabeza para que dejara de babear por el sujeto.

Luego de las debidas presentaciones, Demian me llevó a una especie de estudio, ahí tomaron mis medidas, algunas fotografías y después pasamos a lo que sería mi tormento: aprender a modelar.

—Haber Saku, ponte esto. —indicó entregándome unos zapatos de tacón alto.

A regañadientes me los coloque, apenas podía sostener el equilibrio. Demian me indicó los pasos que debía seguir a lo largo de la pasarela. Al principio debo confesar que fue todo un martirio, no obstante después de algunas horas mis pasos pasaron de atropellados a gráciles.

—Por hoy terminamos. —avisó Demian. —Lo has hecho muy bien.

—Felicidades Sakurita. —celebró Mei aplaudiendo.

Me sonroje por los elogios recibidos, pero la verdad Nadeshiko tenía razón, el modelaje esta en nuestros genes. Así finalizo el primer día de mi entrenamiento.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Me encuentro muy nerviosa, mañana será el día de mi debut como modelo. Esta semana ha sido la más extenuante de mi vida, durante el día tengo que lidiar con Shaoran en la cafetería, y por la noche con Demian y Tomoyo, esos dos juntos son una bomba.

—Oye Sakura, te noto un tanto diferente. —me dijo Takeru.

—Ah. —respondí sin darle importancia.

—Sí. Te he observado durante toda la semana, por las noches ya no sales corriendo a encerrarte con Li en su departamento, además, tu postura, la manera en que te mueves, caminas, ¡maldita sea! Todo es diferente. Hasta cambiaste tu voz, ahora es más aguda. —Las revelaciones de Takeru hicieron que me preocupara ¿Shaoran lo habrá notado? —No soy tonto. —agregó. — ¿Con quién demonios te ves por las noches?

—No te importa, déjame en paz. —espeté dándole la espalda.

—Sakura, por favor. Dame una oportunidad, la merezco más que cualquiera, llevo años esperando tenerte. —Sentí como se aferró con fuerza a mis espaldas. Por un instante sus palabras me causaron pesar, sin embargo recordé que la manera en que siempre me pide las cosas no es la correcta.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sak? —preguntó Shaoran. No puede ser.

Takeru rápidamente se apartó de mí y balbuceó: —Nada jefe. Sak sufrió un mareo… y yo evite que se desmayara, ¿verdad? —mintió dándome un codazo para que le siguiera el juego. Yo asentí agradecida porque no me delato.

Shaoran nos estudió a ambos con el ceño fruncido e hizo una señal a Segawa para que nos dejara solos.

— ¿Es verdad, te sientes mal?

—No, ya me siento mejor. —Mucho mejor, ¡Shaoran es tan lindo! Se preocupó por mí.

— ¡Qué bien! —exclamó emocionado. El encanto por él se me cayó a los pies. Sus preciosos ojos ámbares brillaban con malicia, y la última vez que brillaron de esa manera termine metida en un prostíbulo. —Tengo planes. Primero iremos por una pizza y helado, después alquilaremos una película, la veremos en mi departamento, dormirás ahí. Por la mañana iremos a comprar un par de trajes para el fastidioso evento de Tomoyo, y bueno, para finalizar tendrás que acompañarme al dichoso desfile. —Me moría de ganas por aceptar la propuesta de Shaoran. El tiempo se pasa volando cuando estoy junto a él.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi espina dorsal. ¿Shaoran quería que lo acompañara al desfile de Tomoyo? Definitivamente las peores cosas solo le suceden a Sakura Kinomoto.

—No puedo. —susurre con vergüenza. Por mentirosa me perdería de una gran noche con mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Por qué? Llevas toda la semana evadiéndome, ¿Qué te hice? —preguntó un poco alterado.

—Nada. Simplemente no puedo.

—Por favor, Sak. Acompáñame. —suplicó. —No esperaras que me lance a la boca del lobo yo solo.

—No creo que seas tan inocente, las modelos no abusaran de ti. —ironicé. Puedo imaginar a Li babeando por otras mujeres.

—No es lo que piensas. Mis padres también asistirán. —explicó. ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo, seguramente ira el padre de Shaoran, y según se ellos no pueden estar respirando en el mismo lugar.

—Lo siento Li, no puedo acompañarte. —Li se cruzó de brazos, me dio la espalda y se marchó.

Genial, lo que me faltaba. Shaoran enojado. No me gusta que mi Shaoran se moleste conmigo, su indiferencia por alguna razón, me duele. Lo que resto del día, busque la manera de hacerle conversación, sin embargo cada uno de mis intentos fue inútil.

Salí de la cafetería con una profunda tristeza, arreglaría mis asuntos con Li después. Me dirigía al lugar donde me recogería Tomoyo, tendría que esperarla porque faltaban diez minutos para las seis.

De pronto sentí que alguien me tomó de la mano y tiró de ella. Levante la mirada para cruzarla con una deslumbrante azul índigo, que solo podía pertenecerle a una persona. —Eriol.

—Hola, Sakurita. —me saludó con un beso en la frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestione. Él me sonrió y dijo: —Vine por ti.

—Pero no puedo ir contigo, estoy esperando a..

—Tomoyo. —masculló sombrío. —Ella me envió por ti. Está muy ocupada con Demian.

— ¿La conoces? —pregunté. Aunque por la cara que tenía Eriol, pude deducir que estaba muy molesto con ella.

—Un poco. —contestó escueto. —Vámonos.

Subimos al auto y Eriol comenzó a conducir, de pronto comenzó a vibrar mi móvil, por la pantallita descubrí que era Mei quien llamaba.

—Hola. —conteste temerosa. ¡Me olvide de ella!

—_Saku, no podré ir contigo. Tengo un resfriado. _

—No te preocupes. —suspiré aliviada.

—_Está bien, adiós._

Llegamos al edificio en completo silencio, Eriol se estaba comportando muy extraño. —Ve a prepararte. Demian y Tomoyo nos alcanzaran luego en el estudio, mientras, yo estaré vigilándote. —Lo mire sonreír de nuevo y corrí a prepararme.

Me coloque un ligero vestido que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, mis tacones de 20 cm y estuve lista para salir. La presencia de Eriol en el estudio no facilito para nada mi trabajo. Comencé a practicar mirando siempre al frente y observando cada uno de mis movimientos en el espejo. La expresión facial también era importante según Tomoyo.

Al cabo de una hora decidí tomarme un ligero descanso, me acerque a la orilla de la pasarela y accidentalmente resbale. — ¡Ah! —grité esperando recibir un fuerte golpe, a cambio me vi sostenida por los fuertes y masculinos brazos de Eriol.

— ¿Estas bien? —me preguntó. No atine a responderle nada, podía sentir lo cálido de su aliento sobre mi cuello. Eriol seguía sosteniéndome y apretándome contra su cuerpo, no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero terminamos juntando nuestros labios.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

El día tan esperado por Tomoyo habia llegado. Procuré llegar más temprano al evento para no toparme con mi familia, errónea decisión.

—Hijo. —saludó rebosante de felicidad mi abuela. Claro, desde que soy un _hombre trabajador_ se deshace de amor por mí.

—Abuela, ¿Cómo están? —pregunte acercándome a ellas.

—Muy bien, querido. —contestó mi madre. Mi madre, una de las mujeres que más amo en este mundo, luce encantadora este día. No comprendo por qué Hein nunca ha sabido apreciar a la mujer que tiene a su lado.

Hablando del rey de Roma. —Padre. —musité haciendo una reverencia.

Casi reviento del coraje porque el muy desgraciado ni siquiera me saludo. —Vamos a nuestros lugares. —indicó mi abuela.

Para mi desgracia mi asiento era junto a Hein, y del otro lado tenia a Eriol. —Hola primo. —me saludo con su típica sonrisa. —Creí que vendrías acompañado. —agregó con tono burlón.

—No me hables. —le dije.

—Hay que humor. —No entiendo como este tipo puede sonreír a todo mundo. Justamente anoche me llamó para lloriquear su casi ruptura con Tomoyo, ¿y ahora sonríe?

El dichoso desfile comenzó. No niego el talento de Tomoyo como diseñadora, las prendas son una maravilla, la iluminación y decoración del lugar no se quedan atrás. Hasta hace algunos meses, habría saltado sobre todas las modelos al terminar el evento, no obstante ahora solo me interesa tener el cuerpo y el corazón de mi preciosa castaña.

Tanto la estaba soñando que me pareció verla desfilar sobre la pasarela. ¡No! —Es ella. —murmuré. Quiero morir. MI futura novia exhibiendo su cuerpecito frente al mundo entero.

—Cierra la boca. —le ordené a Eriol. El muy pervertido seguramente está teniendo fantasías con MI chica.

— ¡Ten un poco de decencia Hein! Mi madre está presente. —gruñí. Hasta mi padre está babeando por ella.

Esto es una pesadilla, muy excitante debo reconocer. El atuendo de MI CHICA consistía en un sujetador negro con encajes color rojo, unas pequeñas braguitas, una cinta que recorría su brazo izquierdo, y una capa roja. Si estuviéramos a solas le arrancaría con los dientes esas frágiles prendas.

Solo que Tomoyo se atrevió a teñir su cabello, ya no es castaña. Ahora es pelinegra. Aun así, sigue siendo ella, mi amor, mi vida, esa mujer me vuelve loco. El solo verla, pensarla, me enciende tanto que…

—Tranquilo hermano, si continuas con esos pensamientos no podrás levantarte de la silla. —me susurró Eriol señalando mis pantalones.

¡Maldición! Una parte de mi anatomía me delato. El bulto en mis pantalones subía o bajaba, eso dependía de la persona que pisara la tarima. Gracias a los cielos Tomoyo presento la última de sus torturas o creaciones. Para mi bendita mala suerte fue presentado por mi Artemisa.

En esta ocasión portaba un sujetador y bragas negros con adornos plateados, unos guantes largos del mismo color, una gargantilla descansaba en su cuello, y unas esplendorosas alas negras realzaban sus espaldas.

Ya no soportaba ni los celos, ni la excitación. Estaba a punto de largarme cuando escuché que el desfile habia culminado.

Mientras mi emoción disminuía me mantuve al margen, a lo lejos atisbe como Tomoyo disfrutaba de su éxito ante los medios. Treinta minutos más tarde, Eriol arrastro a Tomoyo quien sabe dónde y yo aproveche para escabullirme a los vestidores, en busca de mi nena.

—Espera hijo. —gritó mi madre. Forcé una sonrisa y atendí su llamado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

—Felicidades Sakura. El desfile fue todo un éxito gracias a ti. —dijo abrazándome el muy sinvergüenza de Demian.

¿Por qué estoy furiosa? Bueno, NADIE se dignó a informarme que acepte trabajar como modelo de lencería, Tomoyo, Demian y hasta Eriol me ocultaron la verdad.

Bien merecido me lo tengo, pobre Shaoran. ¿Así ira a sentirse cuando le diga la verdad?

Nadeshiko y Meiling prometieron verme por televisión, para estas alturas deben estar brincando de alegría en casa del señor Eizan, él tiene un televisor más grande, por eso decidieron ver el desfile en su casa. Touya es otro cuento, él debe estar que revienta de furioso, no quiero imaginar la reprimenda que me dará el lunes.

Como ultima tarea de la noche, debo asistir al coctel que preparó Tomoyo. Le supliqué por todos los medios que me dejara ir, estoy muy cansada. Además, tengo miedo de encontrarme a Shaoran. No pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de lujuria que me lanzaba. No lo culpo. Todos los hombres me veían igual. ¡Hasta el padre de Shaoran me miró de esa forma!, ¡Qué pena!

Comencé a salir de los vestidores, arreglando el moño de mi peluca negra, además de eso llevó puesto un vestido verde que más parece una segunda piel, deja descubiertos mis hombros y toda la espalda. ¡Odio los vestidos!, ¡Odio a Tomoyo!, ¡Odio a Demian! Y…

—Eriol. —susurré dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Ahí estaba mi jefa y Eriol besándose con una pasión que fue capaz de destruir parte de mi corazón.

Anoche Eriol me beso a mí, y ahora está comiéndose a Tomoyo. Lo que significa que solo jugo conmigo. ¡Soy una tonta! Yo creí que el sentía algo por mí, eso me hizo creer Eriol con el beso que nos dimos.

Con la vista nublada por las lágrimas corrí sin dirección alguna. Necesitaba sacar este dolor que invadía mi ser, todo este tiempo alimente falsas ilusiones con ese hombre. Debí darme cuenta que Tomoyo es la "señora A", Eriol "el señor B", y Sakura Kinomoto "un cero a la izquierda".

Llegue agitada, hecha un desastre, y sollozando al lobby del hotel. Ahí divise la figura de Shaoran, sin importarme nada me arroje a sus brazos. Descargue todas mis lágrimas y dolor sobre su hombro. Nunca pensé que la desilusión por el primer amor doliera tanto.

Lloré incontables minutos aferrándome a Shaoran como único salvavidas. Él _sin conocerme_, sin preguntar nada, me consoló como si yo fuera alguien especial y valioso para él. A su lado me siento siempre alegre y viva, pero esta vez es diferente. Me siento reconfortada y querida en sus brazos, su olor tan masculino y familiar me adormeció por unos instantes.

Cuando mi llanto se convirtió en un simple sollozo, y mi dolor aminoró en gran medida, me aleje de él. —Discúlpame. No era mi intención incomodarte. —farfullé dirigiéndole una tímida mirada.

Lo escuche suspirar, y le sonreí con ánimos renovados. Mi querido Shaoran estaba sonrojado, de manera tímida y con un ligero temblor en la mano, me ofreció una rosa bastante curiosa, en mi vida habia visto una de color lila. Borré de mi rostro la última lagrima que mis ojos derramarían por Eriol y acepte la rosa que Shaoran me ofrecía.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Shaoran Li, un gusto. —tartamudeó.

Caí en cuenta de que no me habia reconocido, pero si le digo mi nombre real podría hacer sus propias especulaciones con respecto a Sak. ¿Qué hago?

— ¡Sakura! —gritó Demian. ¡Rayos! — ¡Oh, perdón! Le diré a Tomoyo que estas con tu novio. —dijo y se marchó.

—Tienes un nombre precioso. —opinó Li. Agradezco infinitamente a los dioses la escaza inteligencia que le regalaron a Shaoran.

—Yo… gracias. — ¡Qué pena! Todas las personas que cruzaban el lobby del hotel Midnight Moon nos miraban raro. Shaoran y yo parecíamos un par de faroles a consecuencia de nuestros sonrojos.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte durante el evento? —me preguntó extendiéndome su brazo. Yo lo acepte sin pensarlo, pero no quería regresar. Aun no estaba preparada para ver a Eriol y Tomoyo juntos.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Shaoran? —Note como los músculos de su brazo y cuerpo entero se tensaron. —Lo siento, Li. —me corregí. Seguramente se debió a que tuve la osadía de llamarlo por su nombre.

—No hay problema Sakura. Puedes llamarme Shaoran. Con respecto al favor, pídeme lo que quieras. —El tono de voz tan sutil que estaba utilizando me dejo helada.

—Podrías por favor, llevarme a mí casa.

—Hmp.. sí. —aceptó dudoso. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, donde tuve que separarme de él para subir al auto.

Todo el camino sonreí en mis adentros, Shaoran se notaba tenso, preocupado, hasta indefenso. —No abusare de ti, no te preocupes. —le bromeé.

—No, no es eso. Sucede que tú no me conoces, ¿te abrías ido así con cualquier tipo? —Tiene razón, abuse de que Sak y por ende yo Sakura lo conozco. Bien podría ser un violador, secuestrador, asesino en serie...

—Pero no te preocupes, no te hare nada de lo que imaginas. —me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa. _¡Tonta Sakura! Estas con Shaoran, él es un pervertido pero a ti seguro te respetara, está enamorado de ti ¿lo recuerdas? _Maldita conciencia.

— ¿Esta es la casa? —preguntó estacionándose frente al hogar del señor Eizan. Por supuesto que no me llevaría a mi casa, él sabe dónde vive Sak.

—Sí, gracias. —intente bajar del auto pero él me retuvo.

—Espera. —Shaoran bajo del auto y en un parpadear estaba frente a mí, ayudándome a salir del auto.

—Muchas gracias. —Al parecer es la única palabra que puedo decirle a Shaoran.

—Sakura, ¿Aceptarías salir mañana conmigo? —No tuve que pensarlo, se lo debía después de todo.

—Claro que si, Shaoran.

—Gracias Sakura. Te recogeré al mediodía, ¿Te parece? —Yo asentí.

Al despedirnos Shaoran depositó un dulce beso en mi mejilla. No me molesto en absoluto que lo hiciera, es raro. Siempre repito que no me gusta que los demás me pongan un dedo encima, Eriol me beso en un momento de debilidad o quizá de estupidez. Pero Shaoran es diferente, al estar con él, mis defensas se pierden por completo. Yo conozco los supuestos sentimientos que tiene por mí, se lo dijo a Sak, y a él no le miente.

Quizás mas adelante pueda abrirle mi corazón, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento de entregárselo, si es que llega, no lo rompa ni lo utilice como lo hizo Eriol, quien a lo mejor me beso para desquitarse de algo que Tomoyo le hizo.

En la puerta estaba esperándome Nadeshiko, quien me elogió durante diez minutos por mis logros, al igual que Mei, y el señor Eizan. Todos en la casa estaban con los ánimos hasta el tope. Pero yo solo podía pensar en Eriol, así que decidida a olvidarlo me dirigí a la cocina en busca de mamá.

—Mamá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Si hija. —me contestó ayudándome un poco con la peluca.

—Lo que quiero es que me arregles muy bonita el día de mañana. —le pedí sonrojada.

— ¡Claro hija, cuenta conmigo! No te desamparare en tu primera cita. He esperado años por este día. ¿Quién es el afortunado?... ¡Ya se! El muchacho que te trajo, Shaoran. Es encantador, de buena familia, ¡Hay tus hijos serán preciosos!

—Tranquilízate. —le interrumpí, ni siquiera es una cita ¿o sí?

*****Continuara*****

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les puse este nuevo capi. Espero que les haya gustado. No me odien, en el próximo capítulo les prometo un besito Saku-Shao (^-^)

Para los que leen las "vueltas que da la vida", les pido un poco de paciencia, creo que no actualizare hasta el domingo o la próxima semana, tuve algunos inconvenientes (estoy de vacaciones en la uni si, pero mi madre no me quiere ver holgazaneando y por eso busque trabajo jeje. U_U Así que no dispongo de mucho tiempo) Además seria el capítulo final, ¿quién lo diría? Luego de eso completaría con el epilogo.

Sin más me despido de ustedes, deseándoles muchos éxitos. Nos leemos. **¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo Clamp. Una parte de la historia se basa en "The first Shop of coffee prince" y la otra parte salió de mi cabeza.

¡Hola chics! Los agradecimientos a sus reviews los encontraran abajo, hoy por primera vez los respondí.

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 7.**

**(Shaoran)**

Respira Shaoran, respira. Pues sí, estoy casi hiperventilando afuera de la casa de Sakura. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso es sencillo de responder. ¡Es mi primera cita! Créanlo o no, el sexi Shaoran Li, nunca ha tenido la necesidad de invitar a salir a una chica. Las salidas que mi abuela concertó para mí, no fueron en realidad citas, pase la mayoría del tiempo jugando con Sak.

En cambio, esta situación es diferente. Tengo que tocar la puerta, y preguntar por ella. Suena fácil, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué tal si tiene un padre y un hermano celoso? Los tipos me van a moler a golpes, lo más triste es que moriría sin haber besado a mi bella Sakura. También hay algo que me intriga, ayer Sakura lloro desconsolada en mis brazos. Tengo una teoría al respecto, no dormí pensando en ello. Y si estoy en lo correcto, buscare al imbécil que la hizo llorar y lo matare para ella. Claro, eso sí tengo suerte, espero no toparme con alguien más fuerte y grande que yo. Quizás debería llevar a Sak conmigo, ¡sería una estupenda pelea! No saldría lastimado en lo absoluto, Sak recibiría los golpes por mí.

Por fin, decidí salir del auto. Camine los pocos metros que me separaban de la puerta, extendí el brazo para tocar el timbre, y antes de lograr mi cometido la puerta se abrió.

—Oh, hijo. Pasa, te estaba esperando. — ¿Qué? Me recibió una amable mujer, muy bonita para su edad. La reconocí como la madre de Sakura, tienen el mismo color de ojos. La señora me arrastro hasta la sala y casi me arrojo a uno de los muebles. —Siéntate. —indico. Observe como a continuación subió corriendo las escaleras, seguramente para informar a Sakura de mi llegada.

Recorrí la casa con la mirada. Créanme que estaba listo para escapar del padre celoso, sin embargo nunca apareció. A cambio, la madre de Sakura venia de nuevo hacia mí. Debo reconocer que me pone nervioso su mirada. Es por el parecido que tiene con Sakura, si, es por eso.

—Mi hija bajara en unos momentos. —decía mientras se acomodaba frente a mí. —Confiare en usted, Li. —Ups. Si hay algo más peligroso que un hermano matón, es una madre sobreprotectora. —Mi hija hasta el momento, no ha tenido muchas relaciones. Ella no tiene ni una gota de malicia pese a su carrera como modelo, es nueva en ese mundo también. —Con cada palabra, la dulce expresión de la señora oscurecía. —Haga de cuenta que le estoy confiando el más grande de mis tesoros, intacto. Espero que usted logre mantenerlo así, Shaoran. —Después de la pequeña advertencia me sonrió como si nada.

Yo sonreí para mis adentros. Esas palabras me dieron a entender que Sakura no tenía ninguna relación por el momento. Y por supuesto que cuidare de ella, ya que también es valiosa para mí.

— ¡Sakura, bajas con 5 minutos de retraso! —le regaño su madre. Me puse de pie al divisar la figurita de Sakura frente a nosotros. Vestía un vestido rojo strapless, dejaba descubierto un tercio de sus muslos, y calzaba un conjunto de botas negras que cubrían casi en su totalidad las piernas. Su brillante cabellera negra estaba medio recogida, algunos rizos adornaban sus hombros. El rubor en sus mejillas era natural, lo supe en cuanto fijo sus ojos sobre mí.

—Que les vaya bien, chicos. —se despidió mi suegra empujándonos hacia la calle. —Tráela a una hora decente, por favor. —me susurro y cerró la puerta.

Abrí la boca para decirle un par de cumplidos a Sakura, pero ella me silencio con una mirada de angustia. —Me veo como una callejera. —suspiro. Esta loca, yo he salido con muchas y ninguna se parece a ella. ¿Por qué lo diría? Por la ropa supongo, pero se veía hermosa, y más cubierta que ayer.

—Te equivocas, a mí me gusta. —le dije pasándole el brazo por la cintura. Ella me sonrió tímidamente, y le devolví el gesto.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —me pregunto. No cabe duda, Sakura es especial. La pregunta debí hacerla yo. Aunque yo respondería: "A mi departamento".

— ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? —le conteste. Ella se paró frente al auto y se llevó un dedo a la boca. —Hace mucho que no voy a un parque de diversiones, ¿me llevarías?

—Vamos. —asentí un poco decepcionado. Yo esperaba que estuviéramos en un lugar más privado, donde nuestros cuerpos se conocieran mejor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al parecer las cosas con Sakura marcharían lento, lento. Su madre tiene razón, la chica parece una niña.

— ¡Shaoran! —gritaba eufórica. Ella eligió subirse a una máquina del demonio, me daba nauseas con tan solo verla. Por eso no la acompañe, tuve miedo de vomitarle encima.

La máquina paro de dar vueltas y Sakura corrió hacia mí. — ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, gracias! —me abrazo luego de eso. Yo apreté más nuestro abrazo, era lo único que obtendría de ella por el momento. Me obligué a soltarla porque su dulce olor me estaba embriagando.

—Vamos a la casa embrujada. —sugerí. Llego mi turno para divertirme.

— ¡¿Qué? No po… podemos dejarlo para después. —farfulló tomando mi brazo.

—No, a menos que quieras entrar por la noche. —conteste mirando el cielo. Eran entradas las seis, las nubes tenían un color rojizo.

Sakura murmuro algo inaudible para mí. —Está bien, vamos. —dijo haciendo un gesto de valentía.

Compramos los boletos y nos unimos a la fila. Atisbe que la mayoría venia en parejas, al parecer los hombres teníamos la misma idea. Pese a que el lugar estaba atestado avanzamos rápidamente. Fuimos los primeros en entrar, del grupo de diez.

—Shaoran, tengo miedo. —susurro Sakura aferrándose a mi cintura. La verdad, ¡Yo también Sakura! Maldita idea la mía.

—No temas, yo cuidare de ti. —Instintivamente la envolví con mis brazos. Esta posición me recuerda lo pequeña que es Sakura, le deposite un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza e iniciamos el recorrido.

El mugroso camino estaba oscuro, algunas luces blancas parpadeaban de vez en cuando. El primero de los escenarios era un lúgubre cementerio, habia ataúdes por todos lados. Me distraje por unos instantes observando una luna artificial y un hombre lobo, cuando volví mí vista al frente fuimos sorprendidos por un zombi horripilante. — ¡Aaahhh! —No, ese no fue un grito de Sakura, fue mío, mierda.

—Oiga, quítese del camino. —gruño Sakura apartando al tipo disfrazado. Él trato de espantarla, pero Sakura lo agarro a carterazos.

Luego de eso, me sentí el más miserable del mundo. Mi _novia_ me habia defendido, todas las personas que nos acompañaban rumoraban a mis espaldas, "cobarde" era lo que más repetían. Suspire y seguimos caminando. Después nos esperaba una imitación de hospital embrujado, jeringas, sangre, gente, bueno, pedazos de gente. Me sentí mareado.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto en susurro Sakura. Se notaba preocupada por mí.

—Si. —Procure esbozar una sonrisa, pero me quede corto. Sakura me regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tomo mi posición como cabeza del grupo. Ella hasta el momento habia permanecido oculta tras mis espaldas, sin embargo ahora era yo el que se ocultaba tras ella. Tomo mis brazos e hizo que rodearan sus caderas.

—Gracias. —le dije. ¡Qué vergüenza! Pronto llegamos hasta el tercer y último escenario, gracias a Dios. Bajamos una serie de escaleras, sin ningún tipo de luz. Reí en mis adentros cuando la mayoría del grupo resbalo, excepto nosotros. Dulce venganza.

Parece que lo peor lo dejaron para el final, llegamos a un pasillo que simulaba estar iluminado por la luz de luna. Lo atravesamos sin ninguna dificultad, al entrar en la primera habitación se nos apareció un pendejo con una cierra eléctrica. Ridículo. La segunda habitación, si daba un poquito de miedo. Una serie de chicas que aparentaban estar poseídas, me retracto, esta habitación esta espeluznante, la pared tiene una serie de mensajes escritos con sangre y el piso es un pentagrama gigante, iluminado con unas cuantas velas. Una loca se le acerco a Sakura y estaba halándola del brazo. Me iba a lanzar sobre ella para defender a mi chica, pero no fue necesario. Sakura le dio un buen puñetazo.

Llegamos al final del camino, y todos los idiotas que se burlaron de mí, salieron corriendo del lugar. Sakura y yo nos echamos a reír por ello.

—Soy un fracaso como novio. —exclame entre dientes. Palidecí por tal declaración, se me salió. Los ojos verdes de Sakura me miraban con asombro e incredulidad.

— ¡¿Novios?

—No, yo…

—Acepto. —murmuró. —Quiero ser tu novia. —reafirmo mirándome a los ojos.

Solté una exclamación por eso. —Pero apenas me conoces. —le dije. _Demonios Shaoran, estas ahuyentando a la chica._

—Creo, que te conozco lo suficiente. ¿Tú no te atreverías a dañarme, cierto? —Le sonreí en negación.

—Por supuesto que no, Sakura. —articule acariciando su rostro. Luego de eso no contuve los deseos de abrazarla y ella me correspondió. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Ella es perfecta para mí, pequeña pero fuerte. Sakura es mi complemento perfecto, posee muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco, y no solo eso, mis brazos, mi cuerpo y mis labios, se amoldan perfectamente a los de ella.

Recordare por siempre nuestro primer beso. La forma en que Sakura me ofreció sus labios, y yo sin dudarlo los reclame míos por siempre. Por un momento no fui capaz de corresponderle, quería sentir la necesidad de ella por mí, sentir que de verdad me desearía tanto como yo a ella, cuando gimió de frustración, deje a un lado mi egoísmo. Llegó mi turno de demostrarle toda la pasión y amor que siento por ella. La pequeña boca de Sakura fue invadida totalmente por mis labios. En mi vida he besado a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna como ella.

Los labios de Sakura son tiernos y suaves, no sé si se podría decir lo mismo de los míos. En realidad, el tenerla entre mis brazos tan pequeña e inocente, me hacen sentir como un sucio ladrón robándole un delicado ángel al cielo. Con todo mi corazón deseo merecer a esta mujer, quiero de verdad merecer todo el amor, las caricias, los besos y las miradas que Sakura me entregara de hoy en adelante.

Seré paciente con ella, no le pediré, ni tomare nada que ella no esté dispuesta a darme. Esperare ansioso el día en que ella decida convertirse en mi mujer. Con Sakura nunca tendré solo sexo, no, con ella conoceré realmente lo que es hacer el amor. Ese día, no será ella quien se entregue a mí, ese día, yo me entregare definitivamente a ella. Aunque desde ahora me declaro suyo. Porque mi corazón ya le pertenece.

Con esa promesa rompí nuestro beso, Sakura no se atrevió a mirarme después de eso, simplemente recorrimos la feria tomados de la mano, ahora si, como los novios que somos. Para finalizar la noche, nos tomamos un par de fotografías, y le obsequie un pequeño osito a Sakura, al fin y al cabo, lo habia ganado para ella.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desperté como el más feliz de los hombres, y no es para menos, ¡por fin tengo novia! Mi abuela y madre se alegraran mucho cuando lo sepan. Aún era temprano para que yo estuviera despierto, pero a diferencia de otros días, hoy no iría a la cafetería. Madre me llamo ayer por la noche, alegando que la abuela me necesitaba en las empresas.

Salte de la cama y tome un baño rápido, me vestí lo más decente que pude, escogí un traje negro, y camisa blanca, las corbatas no fueron hechas para mí. Antes de salir del apartamento cogí mi abrigo, seguramente llovería más tarde. Pensé que sería más conveniente si viajaba en taxi, no tengo muchas ganas de manejar.

Con la suerte de mi lado encontré uno al salir del edificio, mientras el auto se dirigía hacia las empresas, rebusque el móvil entre mis ropas, iba llamar a Sak para que se encargara de la cafetería, pero recordé que hoy es su día libre. Decidí no realizar ninguna llamada, a cambio escribí un inspirador texto: "Buenos días, preciosa". No soy ningún poeta, lo reitero soy un fracaso como novio. Suspire derrotado y baje del auto.

Luego masculle mil maldiciones, Hein, mi querido padre venia llegando con la abuela. —Buenos días. —les salude a ambos, solo ella me respondió. Me hizo pasar a su oficina y me obsequio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo que significa que no llamó para castigarme de nuevo.

—Te preguntaras cual es el motivo de la llamada de Ieran. —asentí. —No te preocupes, Shaoran. Me he enterado del éxito que ha tenido tu pequeño negocio. Me has demostrado lo competente e inteligente que eres hijo. —ella se acercó y poso una mano en mi hombro. —Sabes que somos una empresa pionera en el procesamiento y comercialización del café tostado, molido, soluble, etcétera.

La abuela decía todo con orgullo de si misma. Gracias a ella la familia Li, alcanzo la posición que ocupa actualmente. Guardó silencio mientras rodeaba su escritorio, cuando alcanzo su silla continuo hablando. —Ha llegado el momento de expandirnos, diversificar y desarrollar nuestros productos. Lamentablemente, yo no podré hacerlo, pienso retirarme del negocio, quiero descansar, disfrutar de mis últimos años al lado de mi familia. En otras palabras, quiero verte crecer, Shaoran.

Hice una mueca que fingió ser una sonrisa, sabía lo que me esperaría a partir de hoy. —Mi cargo en la industria pasara a manos de tu padre, y su cargo, será tuyo a partir de la próxima semana. Arregla las cosas en tu cafetería, Hein te explicara luego los nuevos proyectos. —La noticia, no me cayó como bomba. Es más, esta es la oportunidad de demostrarle a todos de lo que soy capaz, sobre todo a mi padre. Por otro lado, si tengo éxito en las empresas asegurare mi futuro, con ello podre darle un hogar y muchas comodidades a mi Sakura.

—Gracias. —susurre, la abuela hizo una señal para que me retirara.

Decidí tomar un paseo por la calle, realice una lista mental de los pendientes en la cafetería, también de los empleados. Una parte de mi añoraría pasar los días trabajando con esos chicos. Al pequeño Sak, planeo traerlo conmigo a la empresa. Dejé a un lado mis notas mentales, habia comenzado a llover.

**(Sakura)**

Recorrí muchas tiendas en el centro comercial, no compre nada extravagante, simplemente que no quiero vestirme de hombre cuando llegue el momento de salir con mi novio. Mi novio, quien diría que el pervertido de Shaoran lo seria. Las razones por las que lo acepte no son muy complicadas de explicar. Shaoran es mi mejor amigo, fuera de Touya es el hombre en el que más confió. Antes guardaba todo mi cariño y pensamientos para Eriol, pero él solo me tomo con un juego. Yo merezco algo mejor, no seré la amante del novio de mi jefa, jamás. Desde ese incidente, Eriol me ha llamado constantemente. No he contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, además le pedí prestado su móvil a Meiling, Shaoran me llamaría solo a este número. Claro, su llamada la contestaría Sakura.

Siempre he tenido la opinión de que Shaoran es lindo, pero ayer me demostró que puede ser un sujeto adorable. El beso que nos dimos se grabó a fuego en mi memoria, con Shaoran me siento única y especial, él me hace sentir bonita, deseable para cualquier hombre, sobre todo para él. Estoy consciente de que Shaoran ha salido con muchas mujeres, tantas que ni siquiera él podría contarlas, y eso es lo que me hace sentir diferente. De entre todas ellas, Shaoran me escogió a mi como su pareja.

Unas gotas comenzaron a mojar mi cabeza, busque rápido un lugar para refugiarme, no quería que mi ropa se estropeara, para mi suerte encontré refugio en el toldo de un restaurante, yo estaba empapada, protegí mis compras con el cuerpo.

De pronto sentí que alguien golpeo mi espalda, seguramente con el codo. Empuñe una mano y me gire para regresar el golpe, estrellándolo en la cara de… — ¡¿Shaoran?

— ¡Demonios! Me rompiste la nariz, Sak.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —me disculpe. —Creí que eras…

—Dios, no. Te llame y no me hiciste caso, ahora veo que solo entiendes a golpes niño. —Shaoran sacó un pañuelo de su abrigo y lo coloco en su nariz, estaba sangrando. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —me grito.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Shaoran no trataba de esa forma a Sakura. Maldije por haberme puesto ropas de hombre esta mañana. —Estoy de compras. —Realice el mayor de mis esfuerzos para no llorar y contestarle.

—No chilles, no es para tanto. Te he dicho muchas veces que los hombres no lloramos por ridiculeces. —Al parecer mi esfuerzo no dio resultado. Shaoran recogió algunas de mis bolsas y entro al restaurante, lo seguí por miedo a que descubriera mis prendas femeninas.

—Siéntate, pide lo que quieras. —me ordeno cruzándose de brazos sobre un sofá. Me acomode frente a él y una chica nos tomó la orden.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que la muy atrevida regreso con el pedido, la mujer se inclinó sobre la mesa para que Shaoran apreciara sus exuberantes senos. No sé por qué pero contuve las ganas de golpear a la mujer, el sujeto es mi novio. Me molesta que se le insinúen de esa manera.

Un alivio recorrió mi cuerpo al notar que Shaoran ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba más concentrado en el pañuelo de su nariz. —Sak, discúlpame. —dijo Shaoran.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Estos últimos días no te he prestado la atención que mereces. Tú significas mucho para mí, eres como el hermanito que nunca tuve. Creo que eres un regalo de los infiernos, porque eres un pequeño demonio. —ambos reímos por su comentario. —Quiero que vengas a trabajar conmigo.

—Ya trabajo contigo. —le respondí. Él se enderezo en su asiento y negó con la cabeza.

—A las empresas Li. La abuela se retira del negocio, así que Hein y yo asumiremos su cargo. —Shaoran me relato aquello con un gesto de desagrado. — ¿Qué dices?

—No creo que pueda ayudarte Shaoran. Sabes que apenas termine la preparatoria. —No podría hacer nada aunque quisiera, no tengo su mismo nivel académico.

—Eso no importa, aprenderemos juntos. —me consoló posicionando una mano en mi cabeza. Él conoce mis deseos de estudiar alguna carrera, pero si lo hago, no podré mantener a mi familia. —Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que hare.

Mi preocupación aumento al límite. ¿Cómo hare para salir de este nuevo embrollo? Prefiero quedarme en la cafetería, por dos razones: una, me gusta ese lugar y dos, Shaoran sigue creyendo que soy hombre.

—Déjame pensarlo. —suspire. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero si Shaoran se molesta conmigo perderé más que un amigo, ahora perdería a mi novio.

—Piénsalo. —respondió.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente llegue a la cafetería, me coloque mi uniforme y salí en busca de Shaoran. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, como Sak o como Sakura, Shaoran me encanta.

Esperaré a que nuestro noviazgo se fortalezca un poco más para decirle la verdad. —Monstruo, me debes muchas explicaciones. —gruño Touya a mis espaldas.

— ¿Ah, si? —conteste sin fijarme mucho en él. Estaba buscando a Shaoran.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a exhibirte casi desnuda frente al mundo entero? —me grito.

Habia olvidado que Touya me sermonearía por eso. —No te enojes Touya, es un buen trabajo. La señorita Daidoji me paga muy bien por ello. —justifique.

— ¿Es por dinero? Deja ese maldito trabajo hoy mismo. ¿Cuánto necesitas? Ninguna de mis hermanas se exhibirá de esa forma por dinero. —sonreí por el detalle. Pero al igual que yo, Touya necesita cada centavo.

—Es un trabajo decente Touya. —replique, pero solo logre enfurecerlo más.

—Esa sonrisa de idiota, ¿qué significa?

—Baja la voz. Te lo contare porque de igual forma te enteraras por Nadeshiko y Meiling. —me acerque a su oído para susurrar el _terrible secreto_: —Tengo novio.

Touya se quedó atónito por la noticia y yo esperaba expectante su reclamo. — ¡¿Quién diablos es?

—Shaoran. —respondí. A Touya no le cayó en gracia la notica, me apuñalo muchas veces con la mirada.

— ¿Ese sujeto? Por Dios Sakura. No pudiste elegir un tipo menos… caliente.

— ¿Qué?

—Olvida lo que dije. —se acercó para cubrir mis oídos y gruño algo que no logre comprender. —Entonces, ya lo sabe, le dijiste la verdad. —afirmo Touya.

—No. —murmure.

—Qué esperas Sakura, enamorarte más de él para que te mande a volar. A mí no me engañas, inconscientemente has estado enamorada del sujeto todo este tiempo. Solo basta verlos juntos, aunque como él cree que eres hombre no te mira de la misma forma en que tú lo ves. ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a ser su novia?

—Él me vio en el desfile, salimos y bueno… ya sabes el resto. —No le contaría de nuestro encuentro en la cascada, Touya lo entendería como un intento de violación.

Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y dijo: —Habla con él, Sakura. No dejes pasar más tiempo del necesario. —Luego de eso se perdió en la cocina, yo me acerque al mostrador para reunirme con los chicos.

—Sak, te tocara trabajar el doble. —informo Kenji, fruncí el ceño en busca de una explicación. —Shaoran tiene un resfriado y no vendrá.

¡Mi pobre Shaoran está enfermo! Debo asumir que dentro de poco llamara a Sakura para cancelar su cita. Es una lástima. Comenzamos la jornada laboral más agitada en la historia, la cafetería estaba a reventar, pronto Shaoran tendrá que expandir más el lugar y contratar un par de empleados extra.

Apenas tuvimos tiempo de almorzar, y eso que lo hacemos por turnos. Mi móvil vibraba constantemente, así que decidí escabullirme a los baños un momento.

—Hola. —conteste.

—_¡Maldición, Sakura! Te he llamado mil veces niña. _—Rodé los ojos, Tomoyo siempre de mal humor.

—Lo siento. —mentí.

—_Hoy no será necesario que vengas, las pruebas inician la próxima semana. Por lo tanto, mañana solo te tomaremos las nuevas medidas y podrás irte. ¿Entendiste?_

—Sí, señorita Daidoji. —le asegure, pero creo que le respondí a la nada, porque Tomoyo corto la llamada.

Me disponía a volver a mis ocupaciones cuando mi móvil timbró de nuevo.

**(Takeru)**

Cuando note que Sakura desapareció, me di a la tarea de buscarla, la encontré cuchicheando con alguien al teléfono en los baños. Por su voz aguda y melosa supuse que estaba hablando con el idiota de Li.

Sakura no es ninguna tonta. Aunque eso me impresiona de ella, jamás imagine que fuera tan astuta. Pero si lo que ella quiere es un sujeto con dinero, yo puedo serlo. No soy ningún muerto de hambre como todos piensan. Entre a trabajar en Cherry Blossom por seguir a Sakura, en realidad mi padre es un tipo acaudalado, el desgraciado se pudre en dinero. Él tiene otra familia, creo que aceptaría ayudarme si mantenemos oculto nuestro vinculo. Eso no es problema, el verdadero problema será llegar a Sakura.

Me sonreí recordando a Li, es tan estúpido que ni siquiera se percató de que Sakura simplemente se pone una peluca para engañarlo. Aunque para mí fue difícil descifrarlo, la descubrí siguiéndola un par de días, luego de eso el domingo salió en una romántica cita con Li.

Creo que si pongo todo mi esfuerzo podre conquistarla. No soy el hijo de puta que Sakura piensa. Bien, si actué como uno en un par de ocasiones, pero fue porque no soporté los celos. Desde la primera vez que la vi, algo en ella me cautivo. Renunciare a la cafetería hoy mismo, dentro de poco me convertiré en un rival digno. Ahí veremos quien ganara el corazón de Sakura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

Aprovechando que Tomoyo me dio la noche libre, corrí a casa para cambiar mis ropas y visitar a Shaoran. Logre persuadirlo para que me diera su dirección, bien pude caerle de sorpresa pero habría sospechado de mí.

Me coloque las prendas más sencillas que encontré, un jersey de cuello alto color verde y unos pantalones cortos. Con pesar me coloque la peluca, no tenía tiempo para arreglarla así que la encubrí con una boina. Cuando baje la escalera mamá me esperaba con una sonrisa pícara y un termo que contenía medicina para el resfriado.

—Ve con cuidado hija, no regreses muy tarde. —se despidió. Tuve que tomar un par de autobuses para llegar al edificio de Sharoan, ahora en mi condición de Sakura no puedo utilizar la motoneta.

Llegue con algo de retraso al departamento, toque la puerta y un sonrojado Shaoran salió a recibirme. —Hola. —me saludo con la voz más ronca de lo normal, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar y cerró la puerta.

—Mamá te envía este… brebaje para tu resfriado. —Realmente, nunca se sabe lo que Nadeshiko prepara.

—Gracias. —lo tomo de mis manos con una sonrisa cansina.

—Shaoran, si te sientes muy mal puedo irme. —ofrecí. No quería ser una carga para él.

—No, espera un momento. —lo vi perderse en la cocina, me asome para estudiarlo de cerca, bebió el extraño brebaje de Nadeshiko de un trago e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Te comprendo, yo lo he bebido muchas veces. —le informe con solemnidad. Pocos son los mortales que sobreviven a los sabores de mamá.

—Hmm. —se cubrió con un gran pañuelo para estornudar, y se giró de nuevo hacia mí. —Mi madre no ha de cocinar mejor que la tuya, pero estuvo toda la tarde preparando una especie de caldo de pollo, ¿quieres? —me acerque a él para abrazarlo, se veía tan lindo con la nariz roja y sus ojitos ámbar adormecidos.

—Por supuesto, pero ve a sentarte a la sala, yo lo serviré. —Él pareció dudarlo pero termino por aceptar.

Serví el caldo y lo lleve hacia la sala, Shaoran habia acomodado un par de muebles frente al televisor, coloque la charola en la mesa y tome asiento junto a él.

— ¡Esta delicioso! —exclame emocionada.

—Para mí, no es la gran cosa. —respondió Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, se encogió de hombros y sorbió otra cucharada.

Suspire, Shaoran es muy gruñón cuando está enfermo. Después de la cena retire la mesa y ambos nos acomodamos en el sillón, apoyé la cabeza en el esculpido pecho de Shaoran y comencé a cerrar los ojos.

—Sakura, cariño despierta. —Abrí los ojos y observe la expresión preocupada de Shaoran.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunte frotándome los ojos.

—Las doce.

— ¡¿Qué?

—Si, pero no te preocupes. Te acompañare a tu casa. —Yo lo mire horrorizada, él tenía puestos unos vaqueros, y un suéter azul.

—No, no, mejor pediré un taxi. —No podíamos ir a casa, no a mi casa.

—Insisto, no quiero que tus padres o hermanos piensen mal de nosotros.

—Esta… bien. Espera un minuto, necesito usar el baño. —Shaoran asintió y me indico el camino. Resolví llamar al señor Eizan para que me alojara esta noche en su casa, también le encomendé la tarea de informarle a Nadeshiko.

Abrí la puerta y di un respingo al notar a Shaoran frente a mí. Me abrazo muy sutilmente apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza. —Gracias por venir, Sakura. —yo frote mi mejilla contra su pecho, la sensación de sentir la calidez de Shaoran es extraordinaria. Avergonzada levante mi rostro con los ojos cerrados, en busca de un beso.

Shaora acaricio mi rostro, deslizando delicadamente los dedos sobre mis labios. Beso mi frente, luego la punta de mi nariz, para finalizar me apretó más contra él, y permitió que sus manos recorrieran mi espalda propinándome suaves masajes. —No puedo besarte. —soltó de repente.

Yo me separe abruptamente de él. — ¿Por qué? —cuestione un poco molesta.

Él se acercó a mí de nuevo, y yo retrocedí para evitar su contacto, solo conseguí aprisionarme contra su cuerpo y la pared. —No quiero que tú enfermes también. —balbuceó retomando nuestro abrazo.

Yo solté una carcajada. —No le temo a un simple resfriado. —Me pare sobre la punta de mis pies para ser yo quien lo besara, un gemido de impresión quizá de placer escapo de su garganta, yo soy bastante torpe besando aun, pero Shaoran tomo el control de la situación. Él me cargo en sus brazos mientras salíamos del departamento para no terminar el beso, en ese momento supe que podría vivir así por siempre, solo entre sus brazos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

Habia tenido un día bastante ajetreado en la cafetería, para rematar me entere de que Segawa abandono el trabajo sin previo aviso. Los chicos necesitaron de brazos extra todo el día.

Sakura no podría salir conmigo el día de hoy, Tomoyo la necesitaba en el trabajo. Esa mujer es una explotadora, espero que no maltrate a mi chiquita o tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Para no aburrirme como una ostra, invite a Sak al departamento o a vagar por las calles, no acepto ninguna de mis propuestas, últimamente el chico nos rehúye a todos por la noche.

—Adiós, Shaoran. —grito desde la calle. Me encontraba en la terraza, alcé la mano en señal de despedida. Sería una noche aburrida. De pronto un destello llegó a mi cabeza. Corrí hacia la salida de la cafetería, atisbe a Sak doblando en la esquina de la calle y me dispuse a seguirlo.

Cuando doblamos un par de calles, se detuvo frente a un auto, bastante conocido por mí. Eriol, mi primo se apresuró a bajar del coche, Sak retrocedió espantado al reconocerlo. ¿Qué sucedía con estos dos? Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.

Eriol lo tomo del brazo, reteniéndolo para que no escapara. —Sakura, necesitamos hablar. —dijo Eriol con un tono bastante autoritario. ¿Sakura? Él es Sak, no Sakura.

—Déjame en paz, Eriol. —espetó Sak con voz de chica, y no de cualquier chica, de mi chica.

*****Continuara*****

**Notas de autora: **

Hola, jojojo ¿Qué me dicen ahora, les gusto? Espero que sí, esta vez lo hice largo para deleite de algunos (xD) Y como lo prometí, les puse más de un besito Saku-Shao. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta Shaoran descubrirá muy pronto a Sakura, en el próximo capítulo para ser exactos.

Actualice hasta ahora porque no me habia recuperado del parrandon de navidad. Jajaja. Mentira, pero si la pasamos bien con la familia. La verdad es que no tenía muchos ánimos de editar el capítulo, lo escribí antes del 24 pero da la casualidad que con una amiga nos pusimos a ver un anime bastante bonito (aunque mi amiga clasifico el final como corta-venas, y en algo tiene razón) la serie es bellísima pero triste, con un final dramático, entre melancólico y en cierto modo podría decirse que feliz. En lo personal a mí me encanto, me arranco muchas lágrimas. Me considero una persona empática, demasiado para mi gusto, por eso me afecto los ánimos jaja. Si quieren verla, se las recomiendo es: _**Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae**_ (mejor conocida como AnoHana)

Otra cosa, la semana pasada me di cuenta de algo. Un amigo estaba viendo un anime llamado KIMI GA NOZOMU EIEN, lo que me sorprendió es que, en esa serie aparece una chica idéntica a Sakura, creo que se llama Haruka. Cuando lo note dije ¡WTF! (O_o) Tal vez ustedes ya lo sabían, pero yo no jaja.

También, quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, muchas, muchas gracias. La verdad son de gran apoyo e inspiración. Procure contestárselos jaja, no soy muy buena para ello, pero la intención es la que cuenta, ¿no?

Miss No-Eyebrows: Hola, jaja pues no, Nadeshiko no anda equivocada. Ya pronto sabremos que tal será la reacción de Shaoran, aunque creo que no se lo tomara muy bien, el pobre está muy prendado de Saku.

Elfenixenlasllamas: (n-n) Tus comentarios son realmente inspiradores. ¡Me alegran mucho! Pues, tu historia sin duda es muy buena también. Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, la vez pasada me dijiste que estaba corto el capi, asi que esta vez decidi hacerlo más largo.

SakuMarhi: Hola, gracias por tu comentario, si ya era hora de que Saku se arreglara para Shaoran, las razones por las que Eriol beso a Saku las explicare en el próximo capi.

Chiwanko: (^-^) Gracias a ti por leerlo. Jajaja. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, sobre todo que te tomes el tiempo de dejarme un review.

darck-sakura21: Hola, me gusta tu seudónimo jajaja. Pasando a otra cosita, gracias por tu comentario. Gracias por desearme suerte en mi trabajo, de veras que uno no sale de una para meterse en otra ( xD) Acaba de salir de la uni (T-T) Mi madre es cruel, pero tiene razón, mis libros cuestan un ojo de la cara. Saludos.

Endri-chan: Los otros fics, claro. Fíjate que estaba pensando en ellos, jaja, pero la verdad creo que los continuare el próximo año, cuando termine este fic. Necesitan que los revise, y además "Quiero entregarte mi inocencia" a mi criterio es un drama bastante fuerte, por lo menos en el punto que lo deje, de ahí en adelante es bastante complicado y necesita de mi atención. Pasando a otra cosa, gracias por dejar el review, y tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Saludos, un abracito.

Leoni Tao91: Jejeje, si como que ya le urgen a Nadeshiko sus nietecitos, ¡qué bien que te guste el fic! Gracias por comentarme.

anaiza18: Hola Yuri, pues ya ves que pronto se dará cuenta Shao. En cuanto a Eriol creo que anda un poco confundido jeje pero ya encontrara el camino. Gracias por comentar, saludos.

chii tsuki hime: Jajaja pobrecito Shao, no me lo trates así (T-T) Ósea si es tonto, pero es mi Shao así lo quiero.

BellKris Cullen: ¡Que emoción! Te gusto el capi. Espero que te haya gustado las escenitas que les puse esta vez, el beso fue algo complicadito, tuve que imaginarlo y casi vivirlo primero jajaja en realidad, no fue para nada complicado imaginarme a Shao y yo… bueno, tu entiendes. ¡Qué pena! Saluditos.

Gaby: Aw, gracias por comentar, que bien que te guste.

SAGITARIO8912:  (D:) Oh, no. No creo que el término se aplique a Tomoyo, creo que tiene un leve trastorno de personalidad jajaja, y si, lo acepto Shaoran es tonto, y Eriol, igual por andar rompiendo corazones. (xD) Espero que haberle puesto un poquito más de acción a este capi. Gracias por tu comentario.

Plastic tree: (^-^) considerare tu idea del embarazo, de alguna manera debe reaccionar tienes razón. En cuanto a Shaoran a mí también me encanta jajaja. A Sakura por boba no le ira nada bien en el siguiente capi (:$) Gracias por comentar.

Didi: Primero gracias a ti por leer. En segunda, espero que te haya gustado el besito, tal y como lo prometí (:D) La disfuncional relación de Tomoyo y Eriol, la aclarare en los siguientes capítulos.

Misa Li: Oh, Misa Li. Mi compatriota, jajaja. Me alegra que alguien de nuestro pequeño país lea el fic. ¡Qué emoción! Gracias por comentarme. Te lo agradezco.

Aniel: Jejeje creo que te dejare esperando un poco más, los siento, pero ya no falta mucho para que veamos la reacción de Shaoran, aunque creo que no se lo tomara muy bien (^-^`) Gracias por tu valioso comentario.

Espero que no me haya quedado nadie (:$) de lo contrario pueden hacer sus reclamos.

Bueno, saluditos. Nos leemos el próximo año.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 8.**

**(Shaoran)**

—Déjame en paz, Eriol. —espetó Sak con voz de chica, y no de cualquier chica, de mi chica.

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, Sakura? Hace unos días… nos estábamos besando y, ahora no quieres verme, ¡ni siquiera contestas mis llamadas, exijo una explicación!

Eso… acabo de darme cuenta que soy un verdadero idiota. Esa cosa castaña es, mi Sakura. Sak Kinomoto, es en realidad Sakura. Y yo, un completo estúpido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ahora que lo veo, ellos dos son de la misma estatura, y color de ojos. La muy ladina seguramente cambia su tono de voz cuando está conmigo.

Reí irónicamente y me cubrí el rostro con la mano. "Lo que hace un poco de maquillaje", me dije. Lo peor es que, todos me mintieron. No me extraña de Tomoyo, de cualquier modo, ella solo ve por sus intereses. Sin embargo, Eriol lo ha sabido todo este tiempo y no me dijo nada. Claro, el muy perro quiere a Sakura para él. ¡Pues que se joda!

Es que, jajaja. ¡No lo puedo creer! Hasta ahora ellos solo han conocido al estúpido niño de papi y mami, pero si ellos quieren conocer al verdadero Shaoran Li, lo conocerán. Lo juro.

Un hermoso puñetazo viajó directo a la cara de Eriol. —Ahí tienes tu respuesta. —gruñó Sakura. —Eres un cínico. Con que cara me exiges una explicación, cuando tu solo me utilizaste, jugaste conmigo, Eriol. —sollozó ella. —El día del desfile, te vi… —le acusó.

Sakura apartó un par de lágrimas de su rostro, y Eriol se sostenía la mandíbula adolorido. Quién sabe si por culpabilidad o por qué realmente le dolió el golpe.

—Yo creí que… sentías algo por mí. El día que nos besamos, me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo. Como la cenicienta, ¿entiendes? Para mi eras, mi príncipe azul. —declaró sin dejar de llorar. ¿Su príncipe… azul? Eso significa que yo… no soy nadie para ella.

A mi mente volvieron las imágenes de ese día. Ella lloraba por él, por Eriol.

—Yo te habia entregado mi corazón, fuiste mi primer amor. —Con cada una de sus palabras Sakura, hacía sentir más culpable a Eriol. No sabría decir quién es el más miserable de los tres. Si él, por engañarla, Sakura por creerle o yo por lo que estaba escuchando. El desfile fue hace unos días, y en unos días, no se borra un amor como el que ella está declarando.

—Nadie, absolutamente nadie, me habia dado un trato similar al que tú me diste desde el primer día. Yo no podía creer como un hombre como tú, guapo, exitoso… perfecto, se hubiese fijado en mi o al menos eso me hiciste creer. —Eriol dio un paso adelante y su mano se deslizó de su cara al brazo de Sakura. Ella no se retiró, ni intentó apartarlo. Simplemente permaneció de pie, mirando sus zapatos.

Yo me habia escondido detrás de un par de arbustos, mi mano viajo de inmediato al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, saqué de ahí un pañuelo. Lo mire por unos instantes, no tenía por qué ofrecérselo a ella. No tenía por qué. Kinomoto Sakura, jugó conmigo también. Eriol le rompió su corazón, si. Pero en un intento egoísta de reparar el suyo, terminó por sacrificar el mío.

—Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras novia, y resulta que es mi jefa, Tomoyo. —Eriol suspiró al verse descubierto. —¿Qué pretendías, tenerme como tu amante? El día del desfile te vi besando a Tomoyo con una pasión e ímpetu, que no utilizaste conmigo. Después de eso, me di cuenta que el beso que tú me diste aquella noche tenía un sabor a dolor, despecho, hasta rabia quizás. Ese día estabas enojado con ella. —Sakura alzó su tono de voz. —Pero no tenías por qué desquitarte conmigo. ¡No tenías derecho a jugar conmigo! Hubiese preferido mil veces quedarme como tu amiga, que desilusionarme de ti de una manera tan brutal.

Eriol pasó una mano por su cabello. —Perdóname. —murmuró.

Sakura levantó la mirada para estudiarlo. La expresión de Eriol reflejaba culpabilidad, pero habia algo más en su mirada. Y seguramente mi rostro en este momento, es un torbellino de expresiones.

Nunca imagine que Eriol, fuese capaz de engañar a Tomoyo. Desde que la conoció, Eriol solo ha tenido ojos para ella. Tomoyo es una mujer hechizante, lo acepto. Yo mismo estuve atrapado durante mucho tiempo bajo sus encantos. Imagino que estar con ella debe ser una experiencia placentera, pero Tomoyo no ofrece nada más que un buen polvo. ¿Curioso, no? Nunca pensé que Eriol recurriera a algo tan bajo. Por la noche, se tiraría a Tomoyo, y durante el día, obtendría de Sakura lo que Tomoyo no ofrece: amor, ternura, y comprensión.

—Perdóname. —repitió. —Pero… estas equivocada, Sakura. —Ella pareció sorprenderse, y frunció en entrecejo. —Yo siento algo por ti. —Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, no obstante sus movimientos se vieron truncados por el fuerte agarre de Eriol.

Solté una exclamación, esa confesión fue un golpe más a mi rostro. No quería seguir escuchando esto. No iba a hacerlo. Me moví torpemente entre los arbustos, algunas ramas crujieron cuando lo hice, consiguiendo llamar la atención de Eriol.

Eriol me observó durante unos segundos, mi mirada se enfrentó a la suya. Trate de permanecer impertérrito ante la situación. No me inmute cuando Eriol en un acto de posesividad clavó sus garras en los brazos de Sakura, sin advertirla de mi presencia.

¡Ah, idiota! ¿Qué pensaba? No iba a golpearlo, mucho menos por ella. Sakura no merece que yo defienda su dignidad, no cuando ella aplastó la mía. No cuando yo iba como tonto ventilando mis sentimientos hacia ella misma. Cerré los ojos, y agite negativamente la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces se habrá reído de mí? Me siento el tipo más idiota del mundo. Solo he hecho el ridículo ante ella. Empezando desde el día en que le pedí que fuese mi novio por contrato, terminando en el día que acepto ser mi novia. Ella lo hizo por despecho, ahora lo sé. Ella me utilizó para olvidar a Eriol, se aprovechó de mis estúpidos e inútiles sentimientos.

Kinomoto Sakura es una sucia sanguijuela. Primero me aceptó por dinero, después se mantuvo a mi lado, no por amistad, sino por interés. Luego, me utilizó como pañuelo de lágrimas. Todo lo que admiraba de Sak, y todo lo que amaba de Sakura, se fue por el caño. Ella no fue sincera conmigo. Yo me mostré ante ella como realmente soy. Le brinde la amistad más sincera, mi corazón latió mucho tiempo por ella, para ella. Le amé como un hermano cuando era Sak, le ame como mujer cuando fue Sakura. De cualquier manera, como hombre, como mujer, ella consiguió encantarme con su cara de inocencia. Pero no más.

—Siento algo por ti. —reiteró Eriol penetrando con la mirada los ojos verdes de Sakura.

—Ya no importa. Suéltame. —replicó ella, intentado por primera vez escabullirse de sus manos.

—No, yo te escuche, ahora es tu turno de escucharme. —Sakura desvió la mirada.

—Lo que siento por ti, Sakura… lo que siento por ti…

—Ni tú mismo sabes lo que es, ¿me equivoco? —le cuestionó desafiante.

Eriol dirigió una mirada hacia mí. Yo me cruce de brazos, también esperaba una respuesta. De lo contrario, mi plan de venganza fracasaría.

—Es diferente a lo que siento por Tomoyo. —explicó. —Tomoyo es para mí… Tomoyo ha formado parte de mi vida desde siempre. Nos conocimos siendo unos niños, ¿sabes? Ella al principio era la chica más dulce de este mundo. Con el tiempo ella fue cambiando esa ternura por ambición, pero yo permanecí a su lado porque la amo. No puedo negarte eso, la amo. —Sakura se removió incomoda entre los brazos de Eriol, quien en un acto de ineptitud la estrechó contra su pecho. —Pero también, te quiero a ti. Eres todo lo que Tomoyo no es. El día que pase a recogerte y te lleve al estudio lo comprendí. No estaba enojado con Tomoyo como tú dices, te aseguro que no lo estaba.

Si existe alguien más imbécil que yo, seguramente es Eriol. ¡Qué estúpido! Solamente a él se le ocurre decirle a una mujer que la quiere, pero que también quiere a otra. Perfecto, justamente eso quería escuchar. Veremos qué cara pones querido primo cuando Tomoyo se entere. Un par de movimientos y todo estará listo. Prometo que los tres sufrirán por haberme traicionado. Especialmente tú, Sakurita.

—Lo que sucedió fue… que cuando me di cuenta… sin querer, ya te habia perjudicado. Cuando te bese, me percate de tus sentimientos por mí. Me odie a mí mismo por jugar contigo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pretendías, Eriol? —reclamó ella.

—Obvio, Sakurita. Eres astuta, pero ingenua, mi amor. Acaso, ¿aún no lo has entendido? —Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar mi voz. Decidí intervenir de una vez por todas.

—¡Shaoran! —chilló Sakura. —Escuchaste… escuchaste todo. —Creo que eso lo dijo para convencerse ella misma, de que si, efectivamente escuche todo. Ella miró preocupada a Eriol, quien por primera vez en vida, no me regalo una sonrisa cálida, sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! —pidió desesperada Sakura. Ella estalló en llanto en medio de los dos.

—Vete Shaoran. —me ordenó Eriol. —Esto solo nos concierne a nosotros dos. ¿No te basta con lo que ya escuchaste? Ella solo te utilizó, Shaoran. A quien realmente ama es a mí. Acéptalo primo, siempre me prefieren a mí.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Sakura. Las palabras de Eriol, me calaron. Una cosa es pelear por una mujer, y otra muy diferente es que me restriegue en la cara que hasta el momento él ha corrido con mejor suerte que yo.

Pero Eriol, parecía no estar en sus cabales porque siguió hablando. —Oh, vamos. Es la verdad, acéptalo, acaso quieres que te recuerde también porque dejaste de querer a tu papi.

—No te atrevas. —le advertí.

—Entonces, largo de aquí. —sentenció.

—¡Espera, Shaoran! —intervino Sakura. —No te vayas, necesito hablar contigo. Ya suéltame, Eriol. Lo nuestro ya pasó, es más, nunca existió. Déjame tranquila. —dijo con un hilo de voz. —Me estas lastimando.

—Las cosas no pueden quedar así, Sakura. No puedo perderte. —Sus tribulados ojos azul índigo se dirigieron a mí de nuevo. —Vete.

—No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo o no hacer.

—Claro que lo soy. —indicó. —Acaso ya no recuerdas cuando venias llorando a mi casa, Shaoran.

—Tenía doce años. —me defendí.

—Ah, pero te sigue doliendo, ¿cierto?

—Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver.

Eriol sonrió. —Te equivocas, ahí tienes tu respuesta. Eres tan inútil que tu padre tuvo que tener otro hijo fuera del matrimonio para rellenar los espacios que tú dejabas vacíos, aunque… al parecer, tu hermano es igual de inútil que tú, porque ninguno de nosotros lo conoce. A tío Hein le da vergüenza reconocer que tiene dos hijos buenos para nada.

Suficiente. Le arrebate a Sakura de las manos, y la empuje atrás de mí. Lo que me faltaba, Sakura me miraba con lastima. Yo no quiero su lastima, no quiero nada de ella. Y todo por culpa del maldito traidor de Eriol.

—Eres un hipócrita. —le dije agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa. —Todo este tiempo has tenido esa opinión de mí, y yo como imbécil, creí que de verdad eras mi amigo. —reclamé.

Eriol también me sostenía del cuello de la chaqueta. —Yo también creí que éramos amigos. Todavía seriamos amigos si no estuviésemos enamorados de las mismas mujeres. Hazte a un lado, Shaoran. Déjame solucionar los problemas por mi cuenta.

—¡¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? —interrogó Tomoyo bajando de su automóvil.

Por encima del hombro observe a Sakura. Ella lloraba como una niña indefensa, me miró casi suplicándome que la tomara de la mano y la sacara de ese lugar. _Lo siento, pero esto te lo ganaste, Sakura._

Tomoyo en escena, mejor no podría haber resultado. ¡Que comience el espectáculo!

—Otra vez están peleando por mí. —aseguró vagamente Tomoyo con una mano en la cintura. Yo lancé un bufido intentando contener la risa, que ilusa. —Ya te dejado claro que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, Shaoran.

—¡Por Dios, cierra la boca! —interrumpió Eriol. —Por una vez en tu vida, piensa mujer. ¡Me tienes harto! —gritó Eriol. Tanto él como yo decidimos soltarnos, y Eriol se giró para enfrentar a su novia.

Tomoyo tenía la boca abierta, ofendida. Seguramente es la primera vez que Eriol se faja los pantalones frente a ella. —Estamos peleando por ella. —señaló a Sakura.

—¡¿Qué dices? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Lo que escuchaste. Nos peleamos el amor de Sakura. —contesté. Eriol me miró ceñudo, y yo me encogí de hombros.

Por un momento la amatista se sumergió en un estado catatónico, todos esperábamos expectantes su reacción, cuando por fin asimiló la información recibida, me hizo a un lado y arremetió contra Sakura.

—Tomoyo… yo… —tartamudeaba Kinomoto.

—Eres una zorra.

Un segundo después, Sakura estaba llorando adolorida por la cachetada que Tomoyo le dio. Escuche como los dientes de Tomoyo castañeaban de pura rabia. Alzó de nuevo la mano, y estuvo a centímetros de estrellarse contra la carita de Sakura, pero logre sostenerla para que eso no sucediera de nuevo.

— Si vas a golpear a alguien que sea a él. —le dije señalando a Eriol. Y por primera vez desde que la conozco, una lágrima rodó por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Tu…—balbuceó Tomoyo. —No, no pudiste haberme engañado.

Eriol medio sonrió. —¿Y qué esperabas? No soy de hierro Tomoyo. La culpa es única y exclusivamente tuya. La culpa la tiene tu ambición e indiferencia. La poca importancia que le das a nuestra relación.

—Estas tratando de decirme que… hemos terminado. —murmuró ella.

—Si. —respondió Eriol.

Tomoyo aspiró una bocanada de aire. —Tú no puedes dejarme. No puedes… nadie deja a Tomoyo Daidoji, así como así.

—Al parecer, soy el primero. —repuso Hiraguizawa. Eriol avanzó unos pasos, le tendió una mano a Sakura, y la levantó del piso. —Perdóname, siento mucho esto. —dijo, y se marchó.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la atmosfera. Tomoyo se giró de nuevo hacia nosotros, comenzó a caminar y pasó dándole un ligero golpe con el hombro a Sakura. —Si crees que por esto, has dejado de trabajar para mi estas muy equivocada, niña. —se detuvo frente a la puerta de su automóvil y agregó: —Todos los privilegios que tenías se acabaron. Te espero mañana en el estudio a primera hora, si no apareces, ten por seguro que te demando por incumplimiento de contrato. Ahora sabrás lo que es trabajar para el mismísimo demonio.

Quedamos en la escena del crimen la principal culpable, y la única víctima.

—Lo siento, Shaoran. —suspiró Sakura.

—No quiero escucharte. —dije. —Ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Arrastre mis pies un par de metros, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino. —Escúchame, por favor. —suplicó apuñando sus pequeñas manitas alrededor de mi chaqueta. —Lo que dijo Eriol no es cierto.

—¿Vas a negar que estuviste enamorada de él o que lo besaste?

—No, no pero…

—Mira Kinomoto, aquí lo único que queda claro es que eres una mentirosa e interesada. No eres muy diferente a Tomoyo, el pobre idiota de Eriol vino a caer en lo mismo contigo. —le interrumpí, y cerré mis manos alrededor de las suyas. —Lo que acabas de hacerme Sakura, no te lo perdonare, ¿me oyes? Nunca.

—Tuve mis razones para hacer lo que hice. —siseó entre sollozos. —Probablemente piensas que me convertí en tu amigo por dinero, tienes razón en un principio fue así. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba el dinero. —se justificó. Sus manos temblaban bajo las mías. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la Sakura fuerte y valiente. Cualquier mujer en su lugar estaría derrotada llorando por los rincones, pero no Sakura Kinomoto. Ella aún tenía valor para seguir hablando. Sin embargo, en este momento en mi balanza personal pesa más su mentira que cualquiera de sus cualidades.

—Me sentía mal por mentirte. Luego cuando creí conveniente decirte la verdad, era demasiado tarde, ya me habia encariñado de ti. No quería perderte, por eso no te dije la verdad. Eres mi mejor amigo, Shaoran…

—Eso no es cierto. No confías en mí. Te imaginas los problemas que nos hubiésemos ahorrado si…

—¡Lo sé! —gritó. —Lo sé, pero entiéndeme Shaoran. Seamos honestos, de cualquier forma te habrías enfadado conmigo, y no quería eso. No quiero eso. —Sakura apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho, y algunas lágrimas mojaron mi camiseta.

—Ya es demasiado tarde.

Sin tomar importancia a lo que dije ella prosiguió. —Lo que dijo Eriol, no es cierto. Él ya no significa nada para mí. Eso fue… como un espejismo, débil, momentáneo, falso. Lo que siento por ti es real, Shaoran. —levantó la mirada, y colocó una mano en mi mejilla. —Yo… yo te amo. —declaró hipando.

Recliné un poco el rostro, y mis manos traicioneras la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Aspiré su aroma, y de repente me encontré frotando mi nariz con la de ella.

Mi boca rozó sus labios, pero no le bastó. —No te creo. —musité. Con eso, la deje satisfecha.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

"No te creo." Resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Shaoran no creyó en mí. No es para menos. Yo tampoco le habría creído si hubiese escuchado como le reclamaba a otra mujer por haberlo engañado. Eriol tiene la culpa. Eriol lo arruino todo.

A quien engaño. La única culpable soy yo. La culpa la tengo yo por inmiscuirme en sus vidas. Destruí la amistad de esos hombres. Aunque, la actitud de Eriol dejó mucho que desear. No tenía por qué sacar a relucir los problemas familiares de Shaoran. Solo me bastó con ver la expresión de sus ojos para saber que estaba dolido.

Después que Shaoran se fue, mis piernas no me sostuvieron hasta después de un rato. Saqué las últimas gotas de valentía que me restaban, y caminé sin dirección aparente.

Alcé la vista al cielo, ya es de noche. El viento y el frio lacerante son los únicos que me acompañan. Mi vida será un infierno a partir de hoy. Tomoyo prácticamente me declaró la guerra, y lo peor es que, me aseguró que ganaría. Eriol no me dio garantía alguna, con decirme un "lo siento" no arregla nada. Pero no quiero verlo más, a él menos que a nadie. Por su culpa Shaoran no me dio una oportunidad.

Al parecer el día de hoy, entre ellos se descargaron viejos resentimientos. Eriol por fin se enfrentó a Tomoyo, pero la mala del cuento resulte ser yo. Si yo no me hubiese cruzado en la vida de Eriol, él jamás habría traicionado ni con el pensamiento a Tomoyo. También, supongo que Eriol le dijo todo aquello a Shaoran porque desde hace tiempo, inconscientemente está enojado y resentido con él. No es para menos, ¿a quién le gustaría vivir consiente de que su primo está enamorado de su novia?

Ya no podía seguir caminando, así que me senté a descansar en una banquita del parque. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos, y algo en mí se rompió de nuevo. Volvía a estar sola. ¡Soy una tonta! Por qué no me di cuenta antes, Touya tenía razón, desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorada de Shaoran.

Solo que… me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Ya lo he perdido. No sé qué hare. Mi vida desde hace meses gira en torno a Shaoran, a sus risas, juegos, y recientemente en torno a su cariño, a sus abrazos. Extrañare todo de él.

Los tontos mensajes que le enviaba a Sakura por las noches. Las llamadas que recibía Sak por las mañanas, aunque siempre lo hacía por molestar. Hasta extrañare defenderlo de los demás, él estará desprotegido sin mí. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que nos complementamos perfectamente, yo soy la fuerza y él es… simplemente Shaoran. Mi Shaoran.

Un olor extraño invadió mis fosas nasales, un jadeó, un débil y agudo llanto que no era el mío, llego a mis oídos. Abrí los dedos aun con las manos en el rostro y busque la fuente de tan extraño suceso. Un perro. Un enorme perro.

—Kero. —articulé espantada. Si él estaba aquí, entonces…

Me levante de la banquita, y corrí a esconderme debajo del rey pingüino. Agradecí a Dios por mi tamaño, de lo contrario no habría logrado arrastrarme hasta ese lugar. Kero me siguió al escondite.

—No, vete. —susurré. Este perro traidor me delataría.

Atisbe a Eriol, despeinado, visiblemente borracho, y convertido en un desastre. —Kerberos, amigo vuelve, por favor. —gritaba desesperado.

Me senté sobre los talones, y borré toda lágrima de mis ojos con la manga de mi camisa. —¿Te escapaste? —le pregunté a Kero.

El chilló en asentimiento o eso interprete. —¿Por qué?

Volvió a llorar.

—¡Por favor! —gritó Eriol. —No lo volveré a hacer, perdóname. Este es el peor día de mi vida amigo, te necesito a mi lado. —Habia culpabilidad en su rostro. Entonces lo entendí.

—Te golpeó. —le dije al perrito. —Seguramente él no quiso hacerlo, todos hemos hecho muchas estupideces el día de hoy.

Kero lamió mi mejilla, y pese a los fuertes alaridos de Eriol implorando perdón, Kero se quedó a mi lado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente mi mente estaba menos turbada. No soy débil, no soy cobarde, y no me rendiré. —He mantenido a mi familia por años, luché contra toda adversidad, con orgullo he vencido en batalla a muchos hombres, menos a uno: Li Shaoran, es su nombre. Li Shaoran es el nombre del hombre que amo. El mismo Li Shaoran que voy a conquistar.

—¡Estás loca! —gruñó Meiling. —¿Qué rayos haces gritando estupideces tan temprano? ¡Bájate de mi cama! —exigió mi preciosa hermana.

Me sonroje.

Estaba tan emocionada proclamando victoria en mi vida amorosa, que no me percaté de que me habia subido a la cama de Mei.

—Lo siento.

—Llévate a ese maldito perro, es tan apestoso y ruidoso como tú. —le di un pellizquito en la mejilla, y corrí al baño.

Kero me siguió, _de nuevo._

Nos bañamos juntos, jeje. ¡Bah! No importa. Me pasee unos momentos por la casa solo con una toalla en el cuerpo, me levante muy animada, pero ¡No sé qué hacer!

¿Qué le gusta a Shaoran? Subí a mi recamara, abrí el armario, escogí las prendas que me pondría, y deje que la toalla resbalara de mi cuerpo.

Observe mi cuerpo, hice un puchero. —No hay nada que ver. —le dije a Kero, quien también me observaba.

¿Qué diablos me vio Tomoyo? Con toda la pena del mundo, mis senos no han crecido mucho desde los quince años, estoy demasiado delgada, tendré que comer un poco más y hacer más ejercicio, de cualquier modo, ya no tengo cara para volver a la cafetería. Además, no tengo dinero para un abogado, así que mejor me evito problemas con Tomoyo.

La pregunta seguía flotando en el aire: ¿Qué le gusta a Shaoran?

"_Las mujeres, querida."_

—¡Hoe! ¿Quién dijo eso? —Nadie contestó. Kero me hizo cara de _a mí no me mires._ —Es cierto, a él le gustan las mujeres. —reflexioné. —Pero no pienso meterme en su cama.

"_Nadie te está pidiendo eso. Solo muéstrale la mercancía."_

—¿Mo… mostrarle la mercancía? ¿Cómo hare eso? —pregunté. —¡Ah, pero tampoco pienso presentarme en su departamento como una exhibicionista!

"_Hum… tengo una idea."_

—¿Ah, si?

"Si."

—Oh, no. Me estoy volviendo loca. —murmuré, ¿y si tengo un caso severo de esquizofrenia?

"_Una foto. Tómate una foto."_

—¡¿Qué?

"_Hay bueno, ¿quieres recuperar al sujeto o no?"_

—Si. —contesté.

"_Entonces, deja de hacerte la santurrona."_

—No tengo cámara. —suspiré derrotada.

"_Tu móvil, tonta. Desde ahí puedes enviársela. Al sujeto se le sangrara la nariz de la impresión."_

Mis manos, y piernas temblaban, busque mi móvil y… tome la fotografía.

—¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Sakura? —gritó Meiling.

—Ah… ah, yo… —¡Qué vergüenza! La prueba del delito esta en mi mano. Meiling se acercó y me arrebato el móvil.

Me sonroje.

Ella gruñó.

Forcejeamos, y la desgracia sucedió.

Nos miramos.

Palidecimos.

Gritamos y, Kero aulló.

—¿!Que sucede niñas? —preguntó Nadeshiko desde la sala.

Nada mamá, acabo de enviarle una foto desnuda a mi ex. Nada grave.

Maldita conciencia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Takeru)**

Oh, demonios. Nunca pensé que encontrarme con mi padre fuera tan difícil. Llevó esperando al viejo casi toda la mañana. Aunque su oficina es bastante cómoda, escudriñe un poco en su escritorio, él nunca me habla de mi hermano, ni siquiera se su nombre. Mi madre tampoco me habló de la familia de papá, se llevó todos sus secretos a la tumba. Así que, no es que hable mucho con mi padre, apenas le conozco la cara al infeliz. El demonio simplemente se lava las manos depositando una miseria de dinero en mi cuenta bancaria.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron a mis espaldas. Él habia entrado en la oficina.

Aclaré mi voz. Sonreí, no me parezco en nada a él. Gracias a Dios, herede todos los rasgos de mi madre. —Vine a solicitarte ayuda.

—¿Quieres más dinero?

—No, quiero un trabajo, en esta empresa. —respondí.

Él se carcajeó. —Estás loco.

—No señor, estoy más cuerdo que nunca. —Él se acercó con pasos silenciosos a su escritorio.

—Te lo daré. —aseguró. —Pero ni se te ocurra mencionar nuestro parentesco.

¿Quién sería Hein Li sin sus condiciones? —Acepto.

—Está bien, tu hermano también trabajara en esta empresa. Quedas advertido. —dijo tomando su bolígrafo. —Sera divertido verlos juntos. —declaró firmando un cheque. Me lo extendió, y agregó: —Cómprate ropa decente.

Se lo arrebaté de mala gana. —¿Se puede saber el nombre de tu hijo?

—Por supuesto, Shaoran Li. Tu jefe a partir de la próxima semana. —informó.

¡No puede ser! Li, mi rival de amores. —Tienes razón, será divertido.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, jeje. Espero que no me odien, lo siento. Los próximos capítulos aclararé muchas cosas, pero no nos apresuremos, así que, bajen las antorchas, cuchillos y todo lo demás chicas, si me matan no sabrán el final, jajaja. Aunque ya se lo imaginan.

Díganme, ustedes que opinan, ¿la foto llegara a manos de Shao? ¿La verá? ¿Lograra Sakura su objetivo? En el próximo capítulo.

Oky, les dejo por último los agradecimientos por sus reviews. Les agradezco tanto que me los dejen, con ello me doy por bien recompensada.

**anaiza18, yzk, Ceciali, Anais-Lovely-Angel, chii tsuki hime, darck-sakura21, chiwanko, Endri-Chan, Didi, Myriam C.L, elfenixenlasllamas.**

Lamento tanto no contestarles esta vez, pero no pude, lo siento. Las/os quiero mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: **Los maravillosos personajes de CCS, lamentablemente son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Ellas me ganaron la idea de Shaoran (^-^`) porque yo habría sido egoísta, y no hubiese compartido semejante bombón con el mundo. Jeje.

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 9.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Shaoran) **

7:00 am.

Al escuchar el sonido de mi reloj despertador, obviamente abrí los ojos, lo destruí, y volvía a dormir un par de minutos. Pasado ese lapso de tiempo, miré fijamente el techo de mi departamento, y se preguntaran, ¿rayos miras ahí? Bueno, hace unos días, no recuerdo cuantos, llegó a mí una imagen bastante… ¿Perturbadora? No, creo que no es la palabra correcta para definirla. He pensado durante días la palabra idónea, pero sigo sin encontrarla. Cubrí mi rostro con una almohada pensando en quien más tendría una de esas, esperaba ser el único, de lo contrario me convertiré en homicida.

Miré de nuevo la fotografía, la cual amplié e imprimí yo mismo, y noté algo que en estos días no había querido ver. Una mancha… Si, una mancha. Y no, no me refiero a los preciosos, pequeños y rosados pezones de Sakura. Tampoco al lunar que marca el final de la línea de alba de su abdomen, y mucho menos a… A… ¡Hay, mierda! ¿Cómo rayos se atrevió esa mujer a enviarme esa fotografía? ¡La odio, la detesto! Esa imagen grita a los cuatro vientos: "mira lo que perdiste, Shaoran".

¡Joder! La próxima vez que vea a Sakura Kinomoto, juro que la asesinare. Eso si no me ganan los instintos, y la tomó para hacerla mía ahí mismo… Volviendo al asunto de la mancha, parece pelo de perro, entre amarillo y dorado. Si es un perro, espero que el infeliz no sea macho, porque si es así, será el primero en mi lista. Me levanté de la cama porque ya llevaba días sin salir de ella, las únicas veces que lo hice fue para ir al baño, imprimir la fotografía, y alimentarme con las sobras de la semana pasada. Pese a eso, rotaba mi posición cada cierto tiempo, ya que no pensaba exponerme a las úlceras por decúbito.

Una ducha rápida no me caería mal, no es que apeste, no. Yo huelo a hombre chicas, no apestó, les aseguro que más de alguna caería conmigo en este instante. Bueno, prosiguiendo con la trágica historia de mi vida, aún no he decidido cual será mi siguiente movimiento. He pensado en buscar venganza de maneras diferentes, cada una es peor que la otra; sin embargo, creo que la mejor de las opciones es dejar este asunto por la paz. Fastidiar a Sakura no remediara lo que ella me hizo, ni tampoco arreglara los problemas que tengo con Eriol. A ese pobre infeliz, le ha de estar lloviendo sobre mojado. Desde mi punto de vista, Sakura jamás le hará el menor de los casos, y Tomoyo es un caso diferente. Esa mujer puede exudar veneno si quiere, así que dejare la tortura de esos dos, en manos de Daidoji.

Terminé la ducha, y me trasladé al inmenso armario. No había mucho de donde escoger, creo que también tendré que renovar mi guardarropa. Seleccioné un traje azul marino, camisa blanca, y corbata azul de rayas en combinación. Me vestí, y salí del departamento sin desayunar porque las reservas de comida se habían agotado.

Cuando bajé a la recepción del edificio, el portero me miró como si yo fuese el peor de los criminales. Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y se dirigió a mí con una especie de canasta envuelta en papel rojo, y pequeños corazones rosados.

―Tome. ―gruñó el anciano. ―Creo que esto le pertenece, _señor _Li.

Agarré el pequeño objeto, y lo miré en busca de una explicación.

―Una niña lo trajo esta mañana. La chica ha venido a montar guardia durante cinco días seguidos por las mañanas, y casi a la media noche, viene acompañada de un perro. ―informó el portero.

―¿Ah, si? ―pregunté. ¿Perro? ¿Niña? ¡Demonios! Espero no tener por ahí alguna hija ilegítima.

―Dice que se llama Sakura. ―completó el anciano. De pronto, se acercó a mí con el ceño fruncido, y susurró: ―Usted debería dejarse de jueguitos, aproveche la oportunidad señor Li. No todos los días se encuentra a una jovencita tan dulce, y buena como ella. Y usted, ya no es tan joven que digamos. Ella podría poner sus ojos en alguien de su edad.

―¡¿Qué rayos… Usted me está diciendo viejo?

El anciano senil, se encogió de hombros. ―No… Solo dije que ella es demasiado joven.

¡Bah! Sakura puede estar con quien ella desee. Arrojé la cesta al bote de la basura, y salí del edificio. Nadie iba a arruinarme el día.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―¡Mi secretario!

―¡Su secretario!

Retiro lo dicho esta mañana. Mi padre arruinó mi existencia. Al llegar a su oficina me topé con el bobo de Segawa, quien alegó haber solicitado un puesto hace mucho tiempo en esta empresa, y por eso dejó la cafetería, porque estaba en búsqueda de una "mejor oportunidad".

―Vamos, Shaoran. Todos conocemos el problema que tienes con las mujeres, para prevenir esa situación acordamos asignarte un asistente masculino. ―justificó el hombre rodeando su escritorio.

―Te equivocas, las mujeres ya no son un problema. Eso es historia pasada. ―repliqué. Si, ahora solo tengo dos problemas existenciales: uno, mi padre; y dos, Sakurita. Ese demonio vestido de ángel. El maldito pecado hecho mujer.

―Lo siento, hijo. Tendrás que aceptar a Takeru como tu asistente. ―¿Desde cuándo este hombre trata con tanta familiaridad a un desconocido? ―Les recomiendo que se retiren, ambos tienen mucho trabajo que hacer.

Me di la vuelta, y salí de la oficina. Esperé afuera a Segawa, quien salió minutos después, muy sonriente. Miré a mis alrededores, y no encontré a nadie, entonces supe que me sonreía a mí. ―¿Qué te sucede? ―pregunté.

Él amplió su sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio. ―Nada, te lo diré luego.

Dejé de tomarle importancia al asunto, y me trasladé a mi propia oficina. Hien había dejado una resma de documentos sobre el escritorio, suspiré, y me dejé caer en la silla. Takeru entró minutos después con una libreta de apuntes, y se sentó frente a mí.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Hmm… Er… ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ―cuestionó entre susurros.

―La verdad, no tengo idea. ―declaré solemnemente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura) **

1:00 pm.

―¡Sakura! Necesito dos órdenes de Tokoyaki, una de Okonomiyaki, y tres Yakisoba. ¡Rápido!

―¡Sí! Enseguida. ―grité desde la cocina.

¿Recuerdan que Tomoyo dijo: "ahora sabrás lo que es trabajar para el mismísimo demonio"? Pues, tenía razón. Mi carrera de modelo se vio degradada a cocinera. La dueña de este restaurante es amiga de Tomoyo, la mujer es insufrible, ¡prácticamente estoy siendo explotada! Bueno, ni tanto, porque Tomoyo dijo que no podía pagarme menos de lo que estipulaba el contrato, solo que este no especificaba en lo que trabajaría. Así que, Tomoyo me utiliza a su antojo. A veces, saliendo de este trabajo soy su maniquí personal. Tengo agujeros en distintas partes del cuerpo debido a los pinchones "no intencionales" que me da. Un día, fui su asistente porque Maya sufrió un pequeño accidente, nada grave, ya se encuentra mejor. Y por esa razón, me encuentro en esta situación.

He intentado explicarle muchísimas veces que yo no tengo nada que ver con Eriol, pero ella esta renuente a escuchar. Eriol, es un caso diferente. Los primeros tres días, insistió constantemente en que debíamos reunirnos para hablar, sin embargo yo lo rechacé. No tengo nada que hablar con él, no quiero que convierta sus conflictos emocionales en más problemas.

Meiling, no me habla desde el día en que le envié la foto a Shaoran. Eso me tiene muy triste, Mei es mi única amiga, y no tengo a nadie más con quien desahogarme. Touya está molesto, pero me apoya en lo que puede. En cuanto a Nadeshiko… Las cosas con ella continúan marchando muy bien. Ella ni siquiera esta consiente de la situación que atravieso en estos momentos.

Kero, aun continua en casa. Parece que su ruptura con Eriol, es definitiva. Así como la mía con Shaoran. Estoy realmente decepcionada de mi misma. Ni siquiera me ha llamado para insultarme, he visitado su edificio todos los días, pero no encuentro el valor para subir a su departamento. Esta mañana le dejé con el portero un par de cositas, un poco… Atrevidas.

Si, volví a escuchar a mi maldita conciencia. La muy ladina sugirió un ataque más directo y masivo. Y yo, por bruta le obedecí. Si Shaoran no reacciona con eso, desistiré de cualquier intento de seducción futuro, y llegaré a la conclusión de que no soy capaz de despertar sus instintos masculinos.

―¡Sale orden! ―grité tocando la campanilla de la barra.

―¡Voy! ―contestó una de las meseras. Guiñó el ojo, y me dictó una nueva orden. La chica es simpática, se llama Nakuru. El día que entré a trabajar en este lugar, me orientó y explicó todo acerca de este negocio.

El restaurante "Mao Zhao" es bastante popular. Se caracteriza por buen servicio y excelente calidad culinaria. En eso no tuve problemas, durante mucho tiempo me desempeñe en este ámbito, así que, Tomoyo no me ha hecho la vida tan imposible como pensaba.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Tomoyo)**

2:00 pm.

―¿Ya se retira señorita Daidoji?

―Sí, tengo una cita con el médico. ―contesté. En estos días, no me he estado sintiendo muy bien que se diga. Creí que disfrutaría haciéndole la vida imposible a Sakura, pero no es así.

Si bien, descargo un poco mi rabia con ella, no me satisface por completo hacerlo. El día que tuvimos la discusión, hice algo que… Hace años no hacía, hablé con mi madre. Durante muchos años le atribuí la culpa de mis conductas inmaduras a ella. Sonomi, con su ejemplo, contribuyó en parte a que yo me convirtiera en la mujer fría y déspota que puedo llegar a ser algunas veces. La mujer dedicó gran parte de su vida al mundo del diseño, y el poco tiempo libre que su trabajo le permitía tener, lo dedicaba a su amante de turno. ¿Mi padre? Jamás conté con su compañía, porque jamás lo conocí. No sé, ni me interesa saber quién es.

Lo importante es que después de tan triste y solitaria infancia, lo único que me importaba era convertirme en una diseñadora de renombre mundial, y no puedo negar que lo logré. Conseguí desfalcar de su reinado a la gran Sonomi Daidoji. Sin embargo, eso tampoco me dio la satisfacción y el sabor de boca que esperaba. ¿Por qué? Porque yo me convertí en una réplica exacta de ella… Lamentablemente, yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Mi relación con Sonomi, nunca llegara a ser la mejor de todas. Ambas somos conscientes de que nos hemos hecho daño. No obstante, ambas acordamos hacer de nuestra convivencia la más amena posible. Quizás se estén preguntando el porqué de mi cambio… Todo recae en mi consulta médica. Una mujer se conoce, no me engaño… Y estoy a punto de saber si estoy en lo cierto.

Bajé al estacionamiento, y me dirigí a mi automóvil. Arrojé mi cartera al asiento del copiloto, y me recosté unos momentos sobre el volante. Si la prueba llegase a resultar positiva, no tengo idea de lo que haré.

Conduje a velocidad mínima hasta la clínica. En la recepción me estaba esperando Sonomi, no quería recibir sola esta noticia, y en vista de que no tengo amigos porque todo el mundo me desprecia, no me quedó más remedio que recurrir a mi madre.

Nos sentamos en silencio en la pequeña salita de esperas. No había ningún tema de conversación que pudiésemos tocar, sin embargo el silencio no era del todo desagradable.

―Señorita Daidoji, el doctor la espera. ―avisó la enfermera.

Nos pusimos de pie, y Sonomi tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos. Al entrar en el consultorio, el médico nos sonrió afablemente, y nos indicó que tomáramos asiento. Estudió mis exámenes por unos momentos, y me miró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Los análisis son positivos, señorita Daidoji. Usted tiene cinco semanas de embarazo. ¡Felicidades!

Sentí la mirada preocupada de Sonomi sobre mí, y sonreí ligeramente. ―Gracias.

Coordinamos las citas necesarias con el médico, y salimos del consultorio. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta que vi a un hombre de la edad de Sonomi acercarse a nosotras. Ella le indicó que no debía seguir avanzando, y el hombre regresó a su auto.

El silencio terminó por romperlo, el llanto que me sucumbió en aquel instante. Por primera vez, me atreví a llorar en el regazo de mi madre. Y ella me consoló como jamás lo había hecho. Me susurró al oído, que no cometiera los mismos errores que ella. En ese momento entendí, que lo dijo por Eriol. Lo que significaba que, mi padre jamás supo de mi existencia.

Si mi madre, no hubiese estado ahí, confieso que… Habría salido corriendo quien sabe dónde. La noticia del embarazo me dejó completamente aturdida, es algo que yo no pedí, ni siquiera imaginé ser madre alguna vez. Sin embargo, es mi hijo y lo tendré con o sin el apoyo de Eriol.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Eriol)**

6:00 pm.

Mi vida, puedo resumirla en tres simples palabras: Una mierda completa. Para empezar, no sé qué rayos estoy pensando, y sintiendo en estos momentos. Los pequeños y fugaces momentos de felicidad que viví con Sakura, no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, pero sobre todos ellos, siempre pesan más los años que he vivido junto a Tomoyo. Sin embargo, a las dos las perdí por idiota. Eso no significa que me arrepiento de todo lo que le grité a Tomoyo aquel día, son cosas que explotarían dentro de mí en cualquier momento.

Lo único que verdaderamente lamento, es haberle dicho semejantes estupideces a Shaoran. Mi primo, no tenía por qué pagar mis conflictos emocionales ese día. Hasta la fecha, no he encontrado el valor para llamarlo y decir: "lo siento". Shaoran es bastante rencoroso, y sé que no me perdonara fácilmente. En fin, para terminar de resumir mi desgracia, Kerberos me abandonó. Aunque tiene toda la razón en haberlo hecho, el único pecado que cometió fue acercarse y brindarme un poco de apoyo. Y yo, como el imbécil que soy, le pagué con una patada en el culo. Un poco cruel, pero así sucedieron los hechos.

Le di el último sorbo a mi sexta taza de café, y tamborileé los dedos sobre la mesa. Llevo alrededor de una hora esperando a Tomoyo en la cafetería del estudio donde trabajo. Ella simplemente llamó y dijo: "necesito hablar contigo" indicó el lugar, y colgó.

Me levanté de la mesa, y por una extraña razón, volteé a ver hacia atrás. Tomoyo estaba sentada en la mesa del fondo, observándome con esos ojos amatistas que alguna vez, brillaron con malicia, pero ahora eran los más tristes, y apagados del mundo.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ―pregunté sentándome frente a ella.

―Como una hora. ―contestó. ¡Demonios!

―¿Para qué me llamaste? ―Ella colocó un sobre blanco encima de la mesa.

―Ábrelo.

―Tomoyo, no estoy para juegos. Dime que es lo que sucede. ―La diseñadora bajó la mirada, y continuó deslizando el sobre en mi dirección.

Resoplé exasperado, y le di gusto, lo abrí. ―¿Es mío?

Tomoyo comenzó a llorar, y me lazó una mirada cargada de infinito desprecio. ―¿Cómo te atreves a dudarlo? ―musitó apartando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

―Tengo mis razones, ¿quieres que te enumere la cantidad de veces que me has engañado? Y eso que solo cuentan las veces que me he enterado. Solo Dios sabe con cuantos más te has acostado. ―Tomoyo contestó mi reclamo con una sonora cachetada.

―Desde que regresé solo me he acostado contigo. Muy a diferencia de ti, que te has estado revolcado con la zorra de Sakura.

―Sakura no es una zorra, y lastimosamente, jamás me he revolcado con ella. ―espeté.

Tomoyo dejó de mirarme, y se hundió nuevamente en el llanto. Apoyó los codos en la mesa, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. ―Te aseguró que no he estado con nadie más… El bebé es tuyo… Pero si dudas de tu paternidad, podemos realizarle una prueba de DNA en cuanto nazca. ―sollozó.

Lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, no puedo, y nunca podre describirlo. La gélida Tomoyo Daidoji, se estaba derritiendo frente a mí. Por fin, me estaba mostrando el lado humano que yo tanto busqué en ella. Lamentablemente, lo mostró muy tarde. Nuestra relación, ya está demasiado fracturada, sino es que está hecha cenizas. Sin embargo, ahora me daría, lo que yo nunca esperé de ella, un hijo.

―Tomoyo… Está bien, creeré en tu palabra. ―Solo me atreví colocar mi mano sobre su hombro. ―No te preocupes… Tendrás todo mi apoyo.

Tomoyo se descubrió el rostro, pero no dejó de llorar. ―¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?

―En este momento, no lo sé.

Ella se levantó de su silla y para mi sorpresa, se marchó sin decir nada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Shaoran) **

6:30 pm.

―Tengo hambre. ―se quejó Takeru.

―Yo también. ―secundé. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de salir a almorzar. Maldito sea Hien Li, no nos explicó a ninguno de los dos lo que debíamos hacer. Tardamos casi medio día para descifrarlo, y cuando por fin lo logramos, nos fue imposible parar.

―¿Salimos a comer? ―preguntó cerrando su libreta de apuntes.

―No, ve tu si quieres. ―dije mientras encendía el ordenador. ―Tengo que preparar un par de presentaciones para mañana.

―Como quieras, ¿quieres que te traiga…?

―Sí, sí quiero. ―respondí. Escuché la risita de Takeru mientras salía de la oficina, pero es que realmente muero de hambre. Por cierto, con tanto alboroto se me olvido preguntarle, si ya conocía con anterioridad a mi padre. Hmm… Se lo preguntaré en cuanto regresé.

¡Ahora, a trabajar!

**(Takeru)**

Como no conocía la zona, seguí la dirección que me indicó mi sentido común. Después de quince minutos, encontré la solución a mis problemas, el restaurante "Mao Zhao". Vaya nombrecito, seguramente es chino porque no sé lo que significa. Me encogí de hombros y entré. Se me acercó una chica con un corte de cabello bastante irregular, corto de adelante, una trenza, y largo y lacio de atrás. Bonita.

―Hola, ¿mesa para uno? ―preguntó buscando a alguien a mis espaldas, quizás para asegurarse de que venía solo.

―No, en realidad quería saber si ofrecen órdenes para llevar.

―Por supuesto. ―me guió hasta la barra donde tomó mi orden. Jugué un rato con los saleros que estaban sobre la mesa, hasta que el sonido de una campanilla, exigió mi atención.

―¡Orden lista! ―gritó una jovencita asomando su cabeza a la ventanilla de servicio.

―¿Sakura? ―pregunté incrédulo.

Ella me miró con sus ojos esmeraldas desmesuradamente abiertos. ―¿Segawa?

―Toma, aquí está tu orden. ―Por reflejo agarré los platos que la chica me entregó, y me puse de pie. ―¡Oh, conoces a Sakurita! ―chilló.

―Entonces, si eres tú. ―acusé señalando a la castaña.

―¡No, no soy! ―vociferó en medio de un puchero, y volvió a perderse en la cocina. La mesera comenzó a empujarme a la caja para que cancelara mi cuenta.

―Si te descubren conversando con ella, la castigaran. ―masculló tirando delicadamente una de mis orejas. ―Vuelve más tarde, la hora de salida es a las diez. Que tengas un buen provecho.

Cancelé la cuenta, y salí del restaurante. Menos mal que Li no quiso acompañarme, esta es mi oportunidad para sacarle ventaja. No será mucha, porque Sakura me odia, pero nada pierdo con intentar ganarme su perdón.

**(Shaoran)**

7:30 pm.

―¡Los mil demonios! Estaba a punto de atiborrarme con papel. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ―gruñí cuando divise la flacucha figura de Takeru materializarse en mi oficina.

―Disculpa, me perdí. ―excusó colocando una gran cantidad de platos sobre la mesa. Abrí uno, y absorbí su aroma. Olía delicioso, probé su contenido esperando no decepcionarme, y efectivamente no fue así.

―Esta rico, ¿dónde lo compraste? ―Takeru tomó un plato de lo que parecía ser Unagui, y se llevó un poco a la boca.

―Tienes razón… Lo compré en… No recuerdo el nombre.

―Está bien, pero iremos a almorzar a ese lugar mañana. ―dije. Takeru simplemente se limitó a asentir. Devoramos la comida en total silencio, cuando no quedo ni un solo grano de arroz, Takeru me solicitó permiso para retirarse. Yo me puse de pie, y realicé un par de ejercicios de estiramiento. Había sido un día extenuante, pero si las cosas salían como yo planeaba, también habría una gran recompensa.

Apagué el ordenador, y salimos de la oficina. Hien cruzaba por los pasillos en esos momentos, y sonrió misteriosamente. ―Nos vemos mañana. ―se despidió. Takeru hizo una pequeña reverencia, y yo me quedé parado sin hacer nada. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese sujeto? Hace días ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme, y ahora hasta me sonríe.

―Ya lo conocías, ¿cierto? ―pregunté mirando inquisitivamente a Segawa.

―No, apenas lo conocí esta mañana. ―aseguró.

―No te creo. ―refuté cruzándome de brazos. ―Él no trata a nadie con tanta familiaridad, y a ti hasta te llamó por tu nombre.

Takuru me dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar. ―Piensa lo que quieras, Li.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

10:20 pm.

¡Libre! Al fin, libre. ―Adiós, Sakurita. ―gritó Nakuru desde el otro extremo de la calle.

―Adiós. ―contesté agitando la mano en el aire.

Me giré con una sonrisa en busca de Kero, él siempre venía a recogerme después de trabajar. Meiling me explicó escuetamente que le había mostrado el camino un día, y el perro tomó esa costumbre desde entonces. Era un alivio encontrármelo todas las noches, porque las calles estaban oscuras e inhóspitas a esas horas, y la verdad, me da un poco de miedo la oscuridad.

Advertí la presencia de un hombre acariciando la cabeza de mi perro. Me acerqué con suma cautela, y descubrí que para variar, se trataba de Takeru. ―¿Qué haces aquí?

Al escuchar mi voz, Kerberos corrió a mi lado. ―Necesito que hablemos. ―contestó con suavidad.

―No tengo nada que hablar contigo. ―Lo ignoré y emprendí mi camino a casa.

―Por favor, Sakura. Te he repetido innumerables veces lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que te hice. ―decía aligerando su paso para darme alcance. Yo continué ignorándolo, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. ―Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Niégalo. Niega que tú no le has pedido una segunda oportunidad a Li. ―Sus palabras me obligaron a frenar abruptamente mi marcha. ―Sí, Sakura. Yo sé todo lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes. ―dijo parándose frente a mí. Alcé un poco el rostro para observar la sinceridad que reflejaban sus ojos plateados.

―Tienes razón. Si se la pedí.

Él se acercó un poco más, tomó una de mis manos. ―¿Te dolió que te la negara, cierto? ―preguntó.

―Sí. ―susurré.

―Entonces, tu más que nadie me comprende, Sakura. Conoces ese dolor, y tú lo has provocado en mí, más de una vez. Admito que me equivoqué no era la forma de acercarme a ti, perdóname, por favor. ―suplicó presionando mi mano contra su pecho.

Takeru me hizo reflexionar sobre el asunto. Él se había equivocado conmigo, así como yo me equivoque con Shaoran. Y si yo estaba rogando por una segunda oportunidad, era justo que yo se la otorgara a él también.

―Está bien. ―suspiré. ―Te perdono.

Takeru me sonrió, y acunó mi mano entre las suyas. ―¿Amigos?

―Amigos. ―acepté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola! Si sé que no tengo perdón, tarde demasiado. Lo siento, pueden culpar a la universidad, específicamente a la fisiología, jaja. Pero hice un pequeño espacio y termine de arreglar este capítulo. El anterior fue un poco triste, lo sé. Por eso procure que este fuera más animado.

Y ya casi, casi, termino con este fic, jeje. (^-^) Otro que adosare a mi cuenta de completos, jaja.

Bueno, también agradecerles sus fantásticos Reviews, esta autora, vive de la energía de ellos, jaja. Es la única gratificación que recibo por escribir tanta locura… (xD) Así que, esperare ansiosa mi remuneración por este capi. Y una vez más, lo siento por tardar tanto! Un mes casi (:$) pero no vuelve a suceder.

**Sakura93, july1anime, Myriam C L, decoded, Misa Li, Endri-Chan92, Didi, elfenixenlasllamas, Anais-Lovely-Angel, darck-sakura21, Ceciali, anaiza18, chii tsuki hime, chiwanko, BellKris Cullen**

También pueden pasar a degustar, si lo desean, de mis nuevas historias… xD

Hem… esta "Nos enamoramos entre magia y mordiscos": si usted degusta de las historias de vampiros en la época moderna, un tanto misteriosas o intrigantes, y el rol de una bruja, que emplea sus dotes mágicos para ganarse la vida… (xD) Y "Oscura tentaciones, divinas relaciones" sinceramente, no sé cómo describirlo, tiene elementos mágicos, cotidianos, y un Shaoran encantador, muy a su manera, por supuesto.

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Si he cometido algún error en la edición del capi. ¡Lo siento!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 10.**

**(Sakura)**

Los pequeños giros que ha tenido mi vida en las últimas semanas, podría enumerarlos con una mano. Para empezar, Takeru no ha dejado de visitarme en el restaurante en el último mes. Debo reconocer, que es un sujeto agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo. Hemos salido en plan de amigos en varias ocasiones, muchas de ellas sin premeditación alguna. Razón por la cual, he dejado de frecuentar el edificio donde vive Shaoran.

Tomoyo ha dejado de dar indicios de vida ultimadamente. La dueña del restaurante dice que anda un poco desanimada, y que la última orden que recibió de ella, fue que yo permaneciera trabajando en la cocina. Idea que para ser sincera, me parece de lo más agradable.

Aprovechando que es mi día libre, decidí que era hora de realizar el par de cambios que me faltan. El primero de ellos, es solucionar mi "problema" con Eriol; y el segundo, es hablar personalmente con Shaoran.

Entré en la cafetería donde había concertado mi cita con Eriol, y como es de suponerse, llegué un poco retrasada. Al verme, él alzó una mano para que yo siguiera el camino correcto. Me acerqué un poco vacilante a la mesa, y solo atiné a saludar con una mínima reverencia. Ambos permanecimos en silencio durante algunos minutos hasta que Eriol carraspeó un poco, y guardó el libro que se encontraba leyendo.

―Gracias. ―se animó a decir.

Ladeé la cabeza en busca de una explicación, y él me sonrió. ―Por estar aquí.

Me retiré los guantes de las manos, y jugueteé nerviosa con ellos. ―No hay de qué. Es algo que tarde o temprano teníamos que hacer.

Eriol suspiró. ―Tienes razón, pero tardamos más de lo debido, Sakura.

―La verdad, para mí fue un tiempo bastante prudencial. Si lo hubiésemos hecho cuando tu me lo pediste, créeme que no habríamos llegado a una solución coherente. Yo estaba enojada contigo por todo lo que dijiste aquel día, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que la culpa no es tuya sino mía por haber jugado de esa forma con Shaoran.

Eriol hizo a un lado su taza de café, y colocó las manos sobre la mesa. ―No seas tan injusta, Sakura. Yo me adjudico parte de la culpa también. Si yo no hubiese abierto mi boca ese día, Shaoran no habría reaccionado de una manera tan drástica e irracional.

―No tiene caso que discutamos ese asunto.

―Si lo tiene. ―interrumpió Eriol. ―La base del problema no es tu mentira, Sakura. El problema fue que Shaoran escuchó mi estúpida declaración de amor y quizás pensó que lo engañamos o peor aún, que tú sigues enamorada de mí. En pocas palabras, esta celoso. ―explicó divertido Eriol.

―No es gracioso. ―murmuré.

―Lo siento. Pero alégrate, pequeña. No todo está perdido.

―No entiendo, ¿por qué me dices todo esto? ―pregunté.

Eriol exhaló. ―Lo que sucede es que me di cuenta de que no estoy enamorado de ti. Me gustas, pero no te amo. Y por eso me siento culpable, debí aclarar mis sentimientos por ti antes de cometer semejantes estupideces. ―declaró.

Erio sonrió levemente al ver el desconcierto en mi rostro, y yo desvié la mirada un poco avergonzada. Eriol es un hombre demasiado directo para mi gusto, sin embargo, admiro esa cualidad, y el hecho de que por fin haya aclarado sus sentimientos me quita un gran peso de encima. ―Me alegra escuchar que ya no seré motivo de tu separación con Tomoyo.

―Nunca fuiste motivo, Sakura. ―contestó retirándose las gafas. Las miró como si fuesen el objeto más extraño del mundo, y continuó hablando. ―Mi relación con Tomoyo pendía de un hilo tan delgado, que al final optó por romperse. La culpa es exclusivamente de los años, de las traiciones y mentiras que hubo entre nosotros. Sinceramente, no sé quién de los dos cometió más errores en esa relación, pero eso es algo que he decidido hacer a un lado.

―Me parece muy maduro de tu parte, ¿eso significa que volverán?

―No, no sé si algún día podremos recuperar nuestra relación de pareja, sin embargo mantendremos una relación cordial y llevadera por nuestro hijo. ―explicó.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, dejé caer los guantes que sostenía y miré a Eriol con una expresión inimaginable. ―¿Estas… Diciendo que Tomoyo está… Embarazada? ―tartamudeé.

―Sí, es increíble, lo sé. A mí también me costó trabajo asimilarlo. ―reconoció Eriol.

―Pero, ¿cómo? ―pregunté para mí misma.

Eriol alzó una ceja incrédulo. ―¿De verdad no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes, Sakura?

―Por supuesto que sí. ―repliqué sonrojada. Soy inocente, pero no es para tanto.

Eriol estiró el brazo, capturó mi nariz, y la presionó sutilmente. ―Creo que mi primo tendrá mucho trabajo contigo. Para ser sincero, nunca imagine que se enamoraría de una chica como tú.

Fruncí el ceño, y aparté su mano de mi rostro. ―¿Por qué? Soy mejor que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que se ha acostado.

Eriol amplió su sonrisa. ―No he dicho lo contrario. Siempre creí que ese idiota terminaría casándose con una mujerzuela y que juntos derrocharían la fortuna Li.

Un mohín surcó mi rostro en ese momento. ―Pues, si las cosas continúan de esta manera, tu predicción será correcta.

―Creo que ambos deberíamos hablar con él, y aclararle lo sucedido. ―sugirió Eriol.

―No, tienes razón en que ambos debemos hablar con él, pero prefiero que sea por separado. Mis asuntos con Shaoran son exclusivamente sentimentales, en cambio los en los suyos hay problemas familiares involucrados y si no te molesta prefiero mantenerme al margen.

Eriol asintió y tomó un sorbo de café. ―Me parece bien, ¿quién ira primero?

―Iré yo. ―contesté mirando mi reloj. ―Es más, disculpa que te abandone en este momento, pero tengo que irme. Me dieron una cita con él a las tres de la tarde.

Eriol estuvo a punto de escupir el café. ―¿Qué?

―Sí, su secretario dijo que…

―No, no me refiero a eso. ―gritó Eriol poniéndose de pie. ―¡Son las tres de la tarde, Sakura!

―Hoe… No, apenas son las dos. ―negué mirando mi reloj. Eriol me obligó a ponerme de pie, y mi mundo se derrumbó en ese instante. El gran reloj de la cafetería indicaba las tres de la tarde. Eriol me mostró su reloj de pulsera e indicaba lo mismo. ¡Demonios! Eso me pasa por comprar las baratijas que ofrecen en los mercados callejeros.

―Vamos, yo te llevo. ―indicó mi acompañante tirando de mi brazo.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude al estacionamiento, y Eriol casi corrió para seguirme el paso. No podía perder esa cita con Shaoran. ¡Tardé una semana en obtenerla!

Nos montamos en el auto, y Eriol salió a toda prisa del estacionamiento. Si todo salía según mis cálculos, llegaríamos en… ¡veinte minutos! Para terminar de empeorar la situación, mi móvil comenzó a timbrar con insistencia. Por un momento pensé en desviar la llamada, pero todo cambió cuando vi de quien se trataba: Tomoyo.

**(Tomoyo)**

¡Oh, Dios mío! He de estar pagando todos los errores que cometí a lo largo de mi vida porque el embarazo me está matando. Las náuseas matutinas son horribles. Reconozco que mi humor siempre ha sido un asco, pero últimamente ni yo misma me soporto. Odio que me hablen, que me miren, odio a todo el mundo. Mis diseños son una basura, no he podido confeccionar nada que sea digno de exhibir. Y para rematar, ¡estoy engordando!

Sonomi dice que es normal que coma más de la cuenta, pero con las cantidades de comida que he consumido en estos días, nunca volveré a ser talla dos. Resoplé cansada y con nueve semanas de embarazo encima, me levanté de mi mesa de diseños. Según el médico, debo permanecer lo más relajada posible. Claro, como no es él el que tiene que soportar mis circunstancias no le cuesta trabajo abrir la boca.

Me senté frente al ordenador y revisé la página web de algunos lugares vacacionales. Decidí reservar una casa en las cercanías de la playa durante una semana. Dudo que Eriol quiera irse conmigo, y el problema es que no quiero estar sola, y todo el mundo aquí en el estudio me detesta. Podría invitar a mi asistente Maya, pero probablemente se niegue a dejar a sus hijos con su esposo.

No quedándome otra opción, resolví utilizar el último de mis recursos.

―_Diga._

―¿Dónde estás? ―pregunté. La voz de Sakura sonaba sospechosa.

―_Es mi día libre, y en estos momentos me dirijo a la oficina de Shaoran_. ―farfulló.

―¿Regresaste con él? ―Su respuesta la verdad, no es de mi incumbencia. No obstante, Shaoran dificultaría un poco las cosas.

―_No, yo…_

―Perfecto, ¿a qué hora termina tu reunión con él?

―_No estoy segura, quizás tarde una hora o menos, eso dependerá de él_. ―susurró.

―Bien, repórtate en mi casa a las seis de la tarde. Te comunicaré con Maya para que te de los datos, y dile a tu madre que estarás de viaje por una semana. ―indiqué apagando el ordenador.

―¿_Saldremos de viaje? _

―¿Eres sorda? Si, iremos de viaje. ―gruñí recogiendo mis cosas.

―¿_Qué tipo de ropa debería llevar?_

―¡Nada en especial! Ya deja de preguntar y apresúrate con tu cita. Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde a mi casa, de lo contrario considérate despedida. ―escuché a Sakura refunfuñar algunas cosas mientras le pasaba la llamada a Maya, pero no importa. Necesito a alguien que cuide de mi durante esos días, y aunque me duela reconocerlo, lo que más necesito es un poco de compañía. Que irónico, iré de viaje con la pequeña amante de Eriol.

**(Shaoran)**

―Excelente presentación, hijo. ―felicitó con una sonrisa mi madre.

―Gracias. ―contesté.

Por fin, se había llegado el día en que las industrias Li, presentarían al mundo sus nuevos productos. Para preparar dicha presentación, tuve que probar cada uno de ellos, y juro que no quiero volver a ver una taza de café en mi vida. Lanzaremos al mercado, una línea de bebidas frías en base a café bajo la marca coffee t&t.

En la presentación se encuentran nuestros más importantes consumidores y representantes de empresas asociadas. Así como también, futuros clientes.

Luego de la presentación, pasamos a la degustación de productos. Ofrecimos una variedad de entremeses para acompañar las bebidas, sin embargo, yo preferí omitir el refrigerio de mi dieta.

Mi madre tan hermosa y elegante como de costumbre, me abandonó para conversar amenamente con uno de nuestros accionistas. Mi ceño se frunció automáticamente cuando Liang Sho, deslizó su maldita mano por el brazo de mi madre. Con molestia noté el estremecimiento que el contacto causo en ella, y busqué con la mirada a Hien, quien admiraba sorprendido la escena.

Discretamente me acerqué a él, y esperé una reacción de su parte. ―¿Por qué dejaste sola a tu madre? ―preguntó.

Sonreí. Perfecto, Hien Li, ¿celoso? Ya era hora. ―Supongo que ella prefiere estar en compañía de ese sujeto. ―respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

―Ese mal nacido no ha perdido oportunidad de hablar con tu madre desde que se divorció. ―gruñó después de tomar de un trago su copa. ―Y tu madre es una coqueta de lo peor, mira cómo se ríe descaradamente con el tipo.

―Oye, a mi madre la respetas. Ella no es como tú. Ella si respeto su matrimonio durante todos estos años. Es más, no entiendo que hace contigo hasta la fecha. Tú eres tan indiferente con ella, que no me extrañaría si decide pedirte el divorcio. Y si eso llegase a suceder, créeme que cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

―¿A qué te refieres con que ella si respeto nuestro matrimonio? ―interrogó.

―No soy ningún estúpido, papá. Se perfectamente que tu engañaste a mi madre con otra mujer, y como resultado tuviste un hijo con ella. ―argumenté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Hien dejó su copa sobre la mesa, me tomó del brazo, y me arrastró fuera del salón. ―¿Quién te lo dijo? ―cuestionó liberándome de su agarre.

―Nadie, yo escuché cuando se lo dijiste a la abuela.

Hien se llevó una mano a la frente, y suspiró con pesadez. ―¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

―No, aun. ―respondí cruzándome de brazos. ―Honestamente no sé qué haces con mi madre, Hien. Si no la quieres, ¿por qué no la liberas y la dejas ser feliz con otro?

La expresión de mi padre se tensó, y me miró directamente. ―La quiero…

―¡Ah, qué bonita forma de querer! ―le interrumpí aplaudiendo ruidosamente. ―No sabía que descuidar, engañar e ignorar a una mujer, es la mejor forma de expresar amor.

Hien desvió la mirada un momento. ―Era demasiado joven cuando me casé con ella…

―¿Y no lo era ella también?

―Ella es mujer, es diferente. ―justificó. ―Ellas se conforman con una casa propia, dinero, joyas, y un hijo con el cual jugar y entretenerse. En cambio, los hombres necesitamos divertirnos, estar en casa encerrado con la misma mujer todos los días es aburrido.

―Eres tan estúpido… ―dije soltando una carcajada. ―Mi madre continúa siendo una mujer hermosa, Hien. Bien podría buscar en este momento todo lo que tú no le diste en su juventud en brazos de otro sujeto.

―Ella no sería capaz de engañarme.

―Tienes razón, ella primero te pediría el divorcio y después sería libre de buscar su felicidad.

―Ella me ama. ―replicó molesto.

―Puede que te ame, pero tu ni siquiera se lo demuestras. ¿Estás seguro de que ella no se aburre a tu lado? Te recuerdo que ya no tiene un hijo con el cual juguetear y entretenerse, por lo tanto, ella ya no se divierte, papá. ―sonreí al ver a mi padre con esa expresión desconcertada. Debo confesar que disfruto intrigándolo.

Para completar la tortura sicológica de Hien, abrí la puerta del salón, y lo obligué a mirar en dirección a mi madre. La imagen de ella sonriéndole como un sol al anciano decrepito de Liang no me agradó en lo más mínimo, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Coloqué mi mano en el hombro de Hien, y sentí como los músculos de su espalda y hombros se tensaban con el pasar del tiempo. Era justo que él también sufriera un poco, ¿no? Además, los hombres Li somos celosos por naturaleza, creo que esa maldición esta en nuestros genes.

El aprovechado de Liang elogió el collar de diamantes de mi madre, deslizando un dedo a lo largo de la joya. Ella dio un respingo sorprendida, y desde la distancia conseguimos percibir un ligero sonrojo de su parte.

―Ves, papá. Ahí está la prueba de lo desatendida que tienes a mi madre. Ambos somos testigos de su estremecimiento al más mínimo contacto. ¿Hace cuánto que tu no la tocas de esa manera? No es necesario que me respondas, se nota. ―Vamos, son mis padres, no necesito saberlo o más bien, no quiero.

―Ya cállate, Shaoran. ―musitó Hien.

―Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, quiero que veas lo que hasta ahora no has querido ver. Si nuestra empresa está evolucionando, ¿por qué no nuestra familia?

Si, sorprendente. Ni yo puedo creer que dije esas palabras, sin embargo, creo que ya es tiempo de hacer a un lado viejos rencores. Pero no puedo perdonar a quien no quiere reconocer sus errores, y ese es el primer paso que debe dar Hien para ganarse nuestro perdón, y recuperar la armonía de nuestra familia.

―Este no es el momento de hablar sobre eso, pero prometo que lo haremos, pronto. ―Fueron las palabras que me dedicó mi padre antes de marcharse a defender lo suyo. Con una sonrisa observé como saludó a un mi madre con un ligero beso en los labios, y como después apuñaló con la mirada a Liang.

Satisfecho, decidí retirarme a mi oficina porque de una u otra forma, había logrado mi cometido.

Afuera de mi "recinto sagrado" se encontraba retozando perezosamente Takeru jugando con unos lápices en su escritorio. Se enderezó al percatarse de mi presencia, y fingió estar trabajando.

―Tu cita de las tres llegó. ―anunció "introduciendo unos datos en el ordenador".

―Gracias.

―Pero espera… ―gritó poniéndose abruptamente de pie.

Hice caso omiso de su alarido, y empujé la puerta de mi oficina.

―¡El infierno! ―murmuré cerrando la puerta.

Takeru me miró preocupado y comenzó a tartamudear. ―Yo quise advertírtelo, pero tu… No la saques de tu oficina sin escuchar, ¿quieres?... Dale una oportunidad.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―pregunté furioso. ―¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

Takeru tragó pesado y huyó a uno de los rincones. ―Somos amigos. ―explicó desde su escondite. ―Mi relación con ella es un poco complicada, la conozco desde hace tiempo.

―Eso significa que tu sabias que ella me engañaba y no me dijiste nada. ―acusé.

―Si… Este, yo… Lo siento. ―farfulló incómodo. ―Pero si le hice un espacio en tu agenda es para que hables con ella de una maldita vez, y arreglen sus asuntos.

―¿Y a ti que te importan nuestros asuntos? ―cuestioné acercándome lentamente al sujeto, como un león acechando a su presa.

―Me importan porque yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ella, y si tu no la quieres la tomare para mí. ―contestó haciéndome frente.

Demonios, lo que me faltaba. Otro idiota enamorado de Sakura. Esa mujer es el demonio encarnado, ¿qué les hace a todos los hombres para que se fijen en ella? Ahora, la pregunta difícil: ¿La quiero para mí? Si, maldición si la quiero. Joder, no es la pregunta correcta… Creo que la más adecuada es: ¿Soy capaz de perdonarla?

"_¿A caso no eres tú el que habló de perdón hace un momento?"_

Esa voz… _―"Cállate maldita conciencia, me has mal aconsejado toda la vida"._ ―mascullé mentalmente.

"_Pero he madurado, y creo que escucharla será lo mejor"._

―Sí, lo mejor. ―susurré dándole la espalda a mi secretario. ―No quiero que nadie nos moleste, Takeru. ―ordené empujando la puerta.

Di un suspiro profundo, y cerré la puerta. Ella se encontraba de pie junto a mi escritorio, y se giró al escuchar mis pasos. Me detuve frente a ella y no pude evitar que mis ojos se deslizaran por su cuerpo. Su cabello ha crecido un poco en las últimas semanas, y sus preciosos ojos verdes siguen brillando con la misma inocencia y timidez que los caracterizan. No puedo decir lo mismo de su vestimenta, la cual es bastante atrevida. Me consuela pensar que se puso esos vaqueros azules que abrazan perfectamente sus caderas, acompañados de una blusa blanca strapless solo para verme.

Me aclaré disimuladamente la voz, cuando sentí su mirada de fascinación sobre mi cuerpo, más bien, sobre mi vestimenta.

―Te… Te ves muy bien de traje. ―habló no muy segura.

―Gracias, tú también te ves bien. ―respondí pasando a un lado de ella para sentarme detrás del escritorio, un lugar donde me sentiría más seguro. Me acomodé en la silla y la invité a tomar asiento frente a mí. Lo hizo y colocó su bolso en el piso.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la atmosfera durante algunos minutos. El reloj en mi muñeca marcaba las 3:44 pm. Y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a articular palabra.

Por fin, me animé a ser el primero en espetar una frase, al fin y al cabo, no era yo quien tenía que rendir explicaciones. ―Sakura, si no vas a decir nada, puedes irte.

Ella se enderezó rápidamente en la silla, y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ―No, no, yo vine a decirte que… Más bien, a dejar en claro que no tengo ni he tenido que ver nada con Eriol.

―Y… ―con un ademán le animé a continuar.

―Que… No volveré a pedirte perdón por mi engaño porque ya lo hice, expuse y justifiqué mis razones ante ti ese día. ―se puso de pie, y comenzó a rodear mi escritorio. ―He intentado hablar contigo casi todos los días durante más de un mes, y tú has respondido con evasivas o desviando mis llamadas. He montado guardia afuera de tu departamento por dos motivos: uno, para cerciorarme de que no habías vuelto a las andadas acostándote con cualquier mujerzuela; y dos, para buscar mi oportunidad de verte y hablar contigo. ―solté una exclamación al momento en que ella giró mi silla y me forzó a mirarla sosteniendo mi rostro con sus manos. ―He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para que vuelvas conmigo, para que me des una oportunidad, ¿y sabes lo que he logrado? Nada, absolutamente nada. ¡Te envié una foto, por Dios! ¿Sabes todos los problemas que pase por ello? Mi hermana no me habla desde ese día, y tú ni siquiera me llamaste para gritarme o decir que soy la mujer más horrible del mundo. He deslizado cartas debajo de tu puerta, y no has contestado ninguna de ellas, ¡me he convertido en una maldita acosadora por tu culpa! Ahora sabes a lo que he venido, Shaoran Li. Por una respuesta, y si no me la das en este momento, juro que saldré de esta oficina y no volverás a verme.

Acepto que Sakura siempre fue la que llevó los pantalones en nuestra relación, pero jamás la imagine con este comportamiento tan agresivo. ¡Me gritó, la mujer acababa de gritarme! No pensé que llegara a esos extremos, y ahora intentaba intimidarme con ese fuego verde que emana de sus ojos. Pero en algo tiene razón, ya ha hecho demasiadas cosas por mí y lo único que yo tengo que hacer para tenerla de nuevo a mi lado es dar mi brazo a torcer.

―¿Me amas? ―pregunté capturando su rostro.

―¿Tu qué crees? ―contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

―Que sí. ―respondí esbozando una sonrisa. Ella asintió seriamente con la cabeza, y fue lo único que necesité para saltarle encima y devorarla por competo.

**(Sakura)**

Dicen que las reconciliaciones son la mejor parte de una pelea, pero esto se está pasando de la raya. Si me preguntaran en este momento como terminé sobre el sillón de gamuza de la oficina de Shaoran, semi desnuda y con Shaoran encima, no sabría dar una respuesta coherente. Diría que ese hombre mal intencionado fue el que me sedujo, y… Y mi cerebro volvió a funcionar cuando sentí mis braguitas deslizarse por mis piernas. Shaoran me miró con una sonrisa pícara surcando su rostro, y mis brazos viajaron de inmediato a cubrir mis partes íntimas. Él negó con la cabeza, y besó mi frente.

―No tiene sentido que me escondas lo que ya conozco, Sakura. La fotografía, ¿recuerdas?

¡Oh, rayos! Odio a mi conciencia. Shaoran me abrazó y lo escuche reír mientras besaba mi cuello. El camino que recorrían sus labios fue ascendiendo hasta que se encontraron de nuevo con mi boca, donde Shaoran depositó un suave y rápido beso antes de ponerse de pie.

Los colores se apoderaron de mi rostro cuando Shaoran dejó caer sus pantalones al piso, y aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, si era la primera vez que lo veía con una erección entre sus piernas. Cerré los ojos cuando advertí que iba a deslizar sus bóxer por sus caderas, pero su acción fue detenida por un alarido de su secretario.

―¡Shaoran, tu madre quiere verte!

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada desconcertada de Shaoran. ―Mierda. ―masculló recogiendo sus pantalones. ―¡Dile que estoy ocupado! ―gritó buscando sus otras prendas.

―¡Ella insiste en verte!

Me senté rápidamente y comencé a localizar la ubicación de mi ropa. ―Ni se te ocurra vestirte. ―gruñó Shaoran abrochándose los pantalones.

―Pero tu madre no puede verme así. ―repliqué poniéndome el sujetador, la única prenda a mi alcance.

Shaoran suspiró y terminó de vestirse. ―Está bien, pero de esta noche, no pasa. ―sentenció entregándome la ropa. Abrí la boca para explicarle que saldría de viaje, pero él me dio la espalda y salió de su oficina.

Me vestí y cepillé un poco mi cabello con los dedos. Retoqué mi maquillaje, y esperé pacientemente a que Shaoran entrara de nuevo. Revisé mi móvil y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Tomoyo, y una de Nadeshiko. ¡Oh, no! Tomoyo me despedirá si no me apresuro.

Tomé mi bolso y me aventuré a salir de la oficina de Shaoran. Takeru estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio escribiendo algo en el ordenador, y Shaoran conversaba con su madre en el pasillo. Ambos dirigieron su atención hacia mí. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a un lado de Shaoran, y tomé la mano que él me ofreció en ese instante.

Su madre alzó una ceja, y me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. Hay que reconocer que su porte elegante, es realmente intimidante.

―Madre, te presento a mi novia, Sakura Kinomoto.

Tanto la señora Li como yo soltamos una exclamación. ―¿Tu novia? ―preguntamos al unísono.

Shaoran dejó escapar una risita divertido. ―Sí, acabamos de reconciliarnos. ―explicó.

Me sonrojé y la señora Li me sonrió sinceramente. ―Mucho gusto, querida. Ieran Li. ―se presentó envolviéndome en un asfixiante abrazo. ―No sabes la alegría que me da conocer a la primera novia formal de mi Shaoran. ―exclamó.

―Gracias. ―susurré.

―Tienes que visitarme en la casa más seguido para conocernos, estoy segura que la abuela de Shaoran también estará feliz de conocerte. Ya era hora que mi hijo sentara cabeza con una mujer decente.

―Por favor, mamá. No es para tanto. ―reclamó avergonzado mi novio.

―Por supuesto que lo es. ―rebatió la señora Li juntando sus manos. ―Toda la vida has sido un cabezotas para escoger mujeres, pero esta niña esta divina. ¿Dónde la conociste?

Shaoran se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó su respuesta. ―Bueno, la conocí siendo un hombre, pero ahora que es mujer podemos estar juntos.

―¡¿Qué dijiste? ―gritó horrorizada la señora Li. ―Significa que esta cosa… Es en realidad un hombre. ―aseveró señalándome despectivamente.

―¡No, soy mujer! Puedo demostrarlo. ―aseguré buscando mi identificación. La señora Li me la arrebató de las manos, y su rostro de desencajó por completo al estudiarla.

―Pues, dice que eres mujer. Sin embargo, en la fotografía pareces hombre. ―refunfuñó devolviéndomela.

Shaoran esbozó una mueca socarrona, y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. ―No te preocupes, madre. Acabo de confirmar que si es una mujer autentica, tiene todas sus partes en su sitio.

La señora Ieran se masajeó las sienes y suspiró exhausta. ―Tu no cambias, hijo. De igual forma, si piensas casarte con mi hijo, visitaremos a un médico que confirme que naciste mujer y que todo eso no es obra de cirugías.

―No es necesario, madre. Ya te dije que si lo es. ―alegó apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

―Eso lo veremos. ―se despidió Ieran, alzó una mano en señal de despedida y se marchó.

Me solté furiosa de agarre de Shaoran, y me volteé para enfrentarlo. ―¡Ves lo que hiciste, ahora tu madre me odia! ―reclamé dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

Shaoran sonrió y forcejeó un poco para conseguir abrazarme. ―No te odia, pero no creerás que te perdonaría tan fácil, ese es tu castigo por haberte portado tan mal conmigo.

―No me porte mal. ―rebatí en medio de un puchero. ―Todo fue un mal entendido. Además, tu eres un despistado de lo peor.

―Si, tal vez. Sin embargo, lo baboso se me quito en día que me enviaste esa maldita fotografía. No sabes las noches de tortura que he pasado por tu culpa. Eres mala, muy mala… Pero estoy dispuesto a darte el castigo que te mereces. ―decía arrastrándome al elevador.

―¿Adónde me llevas?

―A mi departamento, creo que no saldrás de ahí hasta la próxima semana. ―declaró presionando el botón que nos llevaría al estacionamiento.

¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora como se lo digo?... Me separé de él, abracé mi bolso, y cerré los ojos. ―Shaoran… ―llamé con un hilo de voz.

―Hmm.

―Tengo que salir de viaje por una semana. ―susurré.

Shaoran rió. ―Es una excusa perfecta podrías decirle eso a tu madre, así nadie nos molestara. ―analizó emocionado.

―No, me iré de viaje con Tomoyo por una semana. ―farfullé abriendo un ojo para observar su reacción.

―Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? ―musitó fulminándome con la mirada.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, y Shaoran resopló desajustándose la corbata. ―¡¿Y por qué escogiste este maldito día para hablar conmigo? ―gritó de repente.

―Es que yo… No lo sabía… Tomoyo me llamó esta tarde cuando venía para acá, pero Eriol dijo que no…

―¿Eriol? ¿Y tú qué demonios hacías con ese sujeto? ―gruñó sujetándome del brazo.

―Nada, solo aclaramos las cosas entre nosotros, no es para que te comportes de esta manera. ― sollocé enojada.

―Ah, no. No te atrevas a llorar, ¿por qué siempre que te grito haces lo mismo? ―cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

―Es que no me gusta que me grites… Tampoco me gusta que estés enojado conmigo. ―confesé enrollando mis brazos maliciosamente a su cuello.

Shaoran trató de hacerse el indiferente hasta que el elevador se detuvo. ―Está bien, pero cuando regreses tendrás que dormir conmigo toda una semana. ―bufó saliendo del ascensor conmigo en brazos. Ambos sonreímos mientras el abría la puerta del automóvil y me depositaba delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto. Aproveché el momento en que el rodeó el automóvil para llamar a Nadeshiko.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―Sakura, saca las maletas de la camioneta. ―ordenó Tomoyo.

Eran las primeras palabras que me dedicaba la mujer desde que llegamos a su casa, ya que simplemente le ordenó a Shaoran que acomodara sus maletas en el auto, me arrastró a la camioneta, y cerró la puerta. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme de Shaoran, y yo no tenía idea de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, hasta que reconocí la playa.

Tomé las maletas de Tomoyo, y enterré los tacones en la arena para no perder el equilibrio. Creo que el embarazo físicamente le sienta de maravillas a Tomoyo, se ve reluciente, y más preciosa de lo que ya es. Pero su humor ha empeorado desde la última vez que trate con ella.

Entré en la casa, y casi se me cae la mandíbula al piso. Es fantástica, en el lado izquierdo se encuentra el comedor, un mini bar, y una mesa de billar enorme. A la derecha, se encuentra la sala con un hechizante centro de entretenimiento, y una espectacular chimenea que invita a sentarse unas horas frente a ella. Caminé entre el pasillo que dividía ambas habitaciones, y me detuve frente a la primer puerta abierta que encontré. Tomoyo estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirando hacia un punto inexistente en la habitación.

Me indicó que dejara las maletas junto al armario, y cuando estaba a punto de retirarme ella me llamó.

―Sakura…

―¿Si? ―contesté sonriente. La verdad, estaba feliz de estar en un lugar tan bonito como este.

―Siéntate.

Asentí y me senté en el piso a un lado de su cama.

―¿Tu qué piensas de mí? ―preguntó en un susurro.

―Ah, bueno… Creo que eres una gran diseñadora. ―respondí vacilante. No me sentía preparada para sostener este tipo de conversaciones con ella, sobre todo porque no la considero una persona que entregue algún tipo de confianza tan fácilmente.

―No me refiero a eso. ¿Qué opinas de mí como persona? ―cuestionó abrazando sus piernas sobre la cama.

―La verdad, yo creo que… No soy la más indicada para responder eso.

―No mientas, tú crees que soy mala, ¿verdad? ―suspiró.

―¡No! ―corregí poniéndome de rodillas. Me incliné un poco sobre la cama, y me atreví a sostener una de sus manos. Ella me miró incrédula, pero no rechazó mi contacto. ―Creo que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor de todas, pero en el fondo te aprecio, Tomoyo. Tú me diste la oportunidad de prosperar al momento en que me diste trabajo, me enseñaste que puedo ser una mujer bonita y segura de mi misma. Me ayudaste a convencerme que puedo ser alguien en la vida, y no simplemente el muchachito feo al que todos menospreciaban y pisoteaban simplemente porque se dejaban llevar por las apariencias.

―¿De verdad hice todo eso? ―sollozó presionando mi mano.

―Sí, si lo hiciste. ―afirmé regalándole una sonrisa consoladora.

Tomoyo comenzó a hipar y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. ―Yo creí que… Solo servía para destruir a las personas que amo.

―Todos cometemos errores, Tomoyo. ―dije sentándome a su lado.

―Pero yo he cometido más errores que cualquiera… ―se lamentó escondiendo el rostro entre sus piernas. ―Ya no quiero estar sola… Toda mi infancia lo estuve, y cuando crecí me propuse estar siempre rodeada de personas que me apreciaran por lo que soy, sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta que con mis actitudes y comportamientos alejé a la única persona que realmente me quería.

―Tomoyo…

―Dime Sakura, ¿de verdad no tuviste nada que ver con Eriol? ―me interrumpió.

―No, Tomoyo. ―aseguré. ―No tengo, ni he tenido nada que ver con él.

Tomoyo me miró apartando algunas lágrimas de su rostro. ―Está bien, creeré en su palabra. ―dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

―Me alegra escucharlo.

Tomoyo se puso de pie, y sacó un pijama de su maleta. ―Sakura, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

―Sí, lo que quieras.

―Prepara algo de comer. ―murmuró acariciando su estómago.

―Por supuesto.

****Continuara****


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 11:** Final, parte I.

**(Sakura)**

―¡¿Qué haces, Sakura? ―gritó a mis espaldas Tomoyo.

Estuve a punto de escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo, y mi vista cayó de inmediato sobre el frasquito de pastillas que había dejado sobre la mesa.

―Na…

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ―exclamó Tomoyo dando un pequeño saltito. ―Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. ―Me dio un empujón, y agarró el frasco. ―Son de buena marca, y casi no producen efectos secundarios, es más, son los que yo consumía antes. ―indicó llevándose una mano al vientre. ―Lo que sucedió fue que yo casi siempre olvidaba tomarlos. Ahora entiendo porque Syaoran esta tan gruñón, ¡interrumpí su luna de miel!

Solté una exclamación, y le arrebaté el frasco. ―No… No es… Lo que piensas. ―balbuceé sonrojada.

Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente. ―Entonces, ¿por qué rayos tomas anticonceptivos?

―Yo… Yo… ¡No ha sucedido nada, lo juro!

―Sakura, no soy tu madre. ―rió Tomoyo. ―Además, yo soy la menos indicada para corregirte, y no tiene nada de malo que inicies tu vida sexual.

Ahí estaba yo, en medio de la sala roja como tomate, y a punto de recibir una charla de educación sexual por parte de Tomoyo. Reconozco que ambas hemos congeniado muy bien en estos días, aunque, la pobre Tomoyo si se las ha visto negras, y es que los síntomas del embarazo no son fáciles de sobrellevar. Por eso me he dado a la tarea de prepararle comida ligera, y saludable para ella y su bebé.

Es nuestro cuarto día de vacaciones, y hemos disfrutado mucho de ellos. Tomoyo me trata con una amabilidad increíble. Y eso se lo debo a las llamadas que recibe por parte de Eriol, pese a que ellos no sostienen una relación de pareja, se llevan bastante bien o eso deduzco, porque hay que ver la expresión de Tomoyo cuando Eriol se digna a llamarle.

―Ven, siéntate. ―llamó señalando el sofá.

Asentí nerviosa, y me acomodé a su lado.

Carraspeó, y frunció el ceño. ―Dime, ¿Shaoran te está presionando? ―preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

―Entonces, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Lo pensé unos minutos, y finalmente asentí.

Tomoyo sonrió. ―Perfecto, llamaré a Eriol para que venga a recogerte mañana, y puedas pasar el fin de semana con tu novio.

―¡No, Tomoyo! No tienes que hacerlo. Además, no pienso dejarte sola. ―protesté.

―No importa. La que interrumpió sus planes, fui yo. ―excuso hundiéndose en el sofá. ―Disfruto mucho de tu compañía, Sakura. Pero, necesito estar sola un par de días.

―Pero, ¿quién cuidara de ti, Tomoyo? ―pregunté preocupada.

―Sakura, tengo manos. No soy inútil, solo me gusta fingir que lo soy. ―respondió con una misteriosa sonrisa surcado su rostro. ―Además, somos amigas, ¿cierto?

Sonreí, y tomé una de sus manos. ―Sí, lo somos.

Tomoyo se enderezó, y se puso de pie. ―Tenemos que irnos. ―chilló emocionada.

Esbocé una mueca, y miré hacia la ventana. ―Tomoyo, está lloviendo, ¿dónde se supone que iremos? ―Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto, ¿cierto? Se supone que disfrutaríamos de la playa, el sol, y la arena. Sin embargo, no hemos visto nada de eso hasta el momento. ¿Ahora comprenden por qué Tomoyo y yo nos hemos convertido en tan buenas amigas? ¡Porque estamos atrapadas dentro de la casa!

―Solo son unas gotitas. ―replicó amarrándose en cabello en una coleta. ―Ve a vestirte. ―ordenó.

―No has contestado mi pregunta. ―refunfuñé poniéndome de pie.

―Haremos una de las cosas que más disfruto en la vida: Ir de compras. ―respondió frotándose las manos.

Creo que, estoy en problemas…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

―Shaoran… ―llamó Takeru entrando en mi oficina.

―¡¿Qué quieres? ―gruñí apuñalando un par de documentos con el bolígrafo.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Creo que ya la hiciste. ―contesté retomando mis actividades… Pensar en Sakura, es lo único que hago ultimadamente.

―¿Por qué estas de malhumor si se supone que regresaste con Sakura? ―interrogó cautelosamente.

Fácil, ¡porque estoy frustrado sexualmente, por eso! ―¿En serio? No lo he notado.

Takeru dejó escapar una carcajada. ―¡Todos lo hemos notado! Hasta tu madre me llamó ayer por la tarde porque tú le cortaste la llamada.

―Bueno, dime de una vez que es lo que quieres o a ti te cortare la cabeza. ―amenacé desajustándome la corbata.

Los ojos de Segawa se abrieron desmesuradamente, y se apresuró a revisar su libreta de apuntes. ―Para empezar, hay un sujeto allá afuera que asegura ser tu primo. ¿Lo dejo pasar?

―Hmm… Sí, pero dile que sea breve, estoy ocupado. ―mentí.

―Perfecto, te recuerdo que esta noche cenaras en casa de tus padres. ―informó preocupado.

―¿Es todo? ―El sujeto asintió. ―Bien, ¡largo!

Takeru salió después de incorporarse por un tropezón que dio con la alfombra, y el traicionero de lentes, entró en la oficina. Sin ningún permiso, tomó asiento frente a mí, y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué le sucedía a todo el mundo? Todo el que entra a mi oficina, a excepción de Takeru, me falta al respeto, y me maltrata. Aunque, no molestaría que Sakura entrara por esa puerta, y me faltara un poquito al respeto.

―Shaoran… ―carraspeó Eriol.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar mis pensamientos eróticos, y fruncí el ceño. ―¿Qué?

―He venido a pedirte una disculpa. ―respondió sutilmente.

Alcé el rostro, y entrecerré los ojos. ―¿Y piensas que te perdonare así de fácil?

―No, pero… ―suspiró y colocó las manos sobre el escritorio. ―Tienes razón en sentirte ofendido, no debí tratarte de la manera en que lo hice.

―No olvides que me ocultaste lo de Sakura. ―reclamé.

Eriol negó con la cabeza. ―No lo olvido, pero ese asunto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Si bien, yo estaba consciente de lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, no tenía ningún derecho a delatarla frente a ti. Era su secreto, no el mío, por lo tanto la decisión de revelarlo, solo estaba en sus manos. ―justificó.

Maldición, ¿Por qué este tipo siempre tiene buenos argumentos bajo el brazo?

―Supera eso de una vez, Shaoran. Sus problemas ya están resueltos. ―continuó diciendo.

―Mentira. ―repliqué golpeando el escritorio. ―Tengo muchos problemas porque tu mujercita secuestro a mi novia… Por cierto, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que está embarazada?

Eriol alzó una ceja. ―Sera porque estábamos peleados. ―ironizó.

―¿Quiénes?

Eriol bufó, y se masajeó las sienes. ―Tu y yo, Shaoran.

―Ah… Cierto. ―consentí recuperando la postura.

―Ya deja de darle largas al asunto, ¿me perdonas, sí o no? ―sentenció poniéndose de pie.

Hice un mohín, y desvié la mirada. No me cuesta nada perdonarlo, pero… Todos creerán que soy demasiado manipulable… A la mierda, de igual forma, estoy muy solo sin la compañía de ese idiota.

―Sí. ―musité.

Eriol sonrió e intentó abrazarme.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses. ―le interrumpí.

Mi primo rodó los ojos, y se dejó caer en la silla. ―Entonces, ¿cómo te ha ido?

―Mal.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó exasperado.

―No te importa. ―espeté cruzándome de brazos.

―Hmm… Tengo la solución a tu problema. ―exclamó después de unos minutos.

―No pienso acostarme con cualquier mujer. ―repliqué.

―Sabía que tu malhumor se debía a problemas de esa índole. Tomoyo me llamó por la mañana, dice que Sakura quiere regresar para pasar el fin de semana contigo. ―informó.

―¿De verdad? ―pregunté emocionado. ―Dame la dirección, yo mismo iré por ella.

―No has cambiado, Shaoran. La pobre Sakura pensara que solo la quieres para tener sexo. ―se burló.

―No tendremos sexo, haremos el amor. ―corregí. ―Además, no vengas a darme consejitos cuando lo que realmente deberías estar haciendo es…

―¿Reconquistando a Tomoyo? ―completó con sarcasmo.

―¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? ―pregunté rodeando mi escritorio.

Eriol suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a la ventana. ―No lo sé, por el momento creo que estamos bien como amigos.

―Pero tú la amas, Eriol. Van a tener un bebé, es necesario que traten de salvar su relación. ―argumenté colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

―Ese es el problema, Shaoran. No estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, no sé si aún la amo. ―justificó con pesar.

―¿Por qué no empiezan de nuevo? No te estoy diciendo que apresures las cosas, y te vayas a vivir con ella. Invítala a salir, conózcanse nuevamente. ―sugerí.

―¿Crees que funcione?

―No pierdes nada con intentarlo. ―afirmé.

―Está bien, mañana se lo propondré a Tomoyo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

―¡Tomoyo, no corras puede hacerte daño! ―regañé tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

―Es que estas cosas me emocionan tanto. ―justificó soñadoramente. ―Mira, entremos. ―sugirió señalando un spa.

Bueno, un masaje no me caería mal. Acepté, y ambas entramos. En lo que Tomoyo se acercaba al mostrador, y decidía el tratamiento que tomaríamos, miré a través del escaparate. Tomoyo está armando tremendo escándalo por la situación, al parecer, ella está más emocionada que yo al respecto. Digo, si quiero hacerlo con Shaoran, pero… Tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer, puede que no le guste o lo que es peor, puede no gustarme a mí.

―¡Sakura! ―llamó Tomoyo.

Me acerqué al mostrador, y la diseñadora me tomó de las manos. ―Todo esta listo. ―indicó. ―Acompañaras a la señorita.

Fruncí el ceño, y miré a la mujer que se encontraba de pie atrás de Tomoyo. ―¿Para qué? ―pregunté extrañada.

―No te preocupes, mientras tu estas adentro, yo iré a hacer un par de compras. ―avisó soltándome las manos. Le obsequió una sonrisa cómplice a la mujer, y salió del local.

La mujer me sonrió e indicó que la siguiera. Lo hice, y llegamos a una habitación aparentemente inofensiva.

―Y bien señorita, ¿Cómo quiere su depilación? ¿Completa o decorativa?

¡¿Qué?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

Después de consolar a Eriol e interceder por Tomoyo, salí de la oficina, no sin antes reprender a Takeru por su extraño comportamiento en estos días. Hay momentos en los que esta tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se olvida de notificar a mis visitas o no contesta las llamadas. El chico es bueno en lo que hace, debo reconocer que ha tomado muy bien el ritmo, pero si continua de esa forma, tendré que buscarme otro secretario.

Estacioné el auto fuera de casa, y me encontré a mi padre caminando de un lado a otro con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Me acerqué a él, y lo tomé del brazo.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―pregunté ante su nerviosismo.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello. ―Tu madre, hablé con ella. ―murmuró.

―¿Cómo lo tomó?

Hien exhaló. ―Ya lo sabía.

―¿Qué? ―vociferé.

Mi padre me miró y asintió. ―Dice que lo sabe desde hace años. Y tú tienes la culpa. ―gruñó.

―¡¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ―pregunté ofendido. ―En primer lugar, no fui yo el que se acostó con la mujer y procreó un hijo; y en segundo, no he abierto la boca.

Hien arrugó el entrecejo. ―No, pero dice que investigó por sus propios medios la razón por la que su niño estaba deprimido, y así fue como descubrió la verdad.

―¿Y por qué demonios no te lo reclamó en ese momento?

El rostro de Hien se desencajó por completo. ―Ella dice que, estaba esperando a que yo le confesara la verdad.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunté sin comprender. Hien dejó caer los hombros, y me dio la espalda.

―Esa es la peor parte, hijo. ―se lamentó avergonzado. ―Porque me ama…

Nunca terminare de comprender los extraños procederes del amor, o más bien, los de mi madre.

―Entonces, ¿para qué me llamaste? Creí que esta noche se lo dirías a mi madre, y por lo tanto ella necesitaría de mi apoyo, y de alguien que te diera tu merecido por cobarde. ―agregué con tono burlón.

―Es que… Ella quiere conocer a mi hijo. ―respondió con un hilo de voz.

Tragué pesado, y me planté delante de mi padre. ―¿En serio?

―Sí. ―Ni yo mismo puedo creer su respuesta, no cabe duda que Ieran es la mujer más noble sobre la faz de la tierra.

―Por lo que veo, mi madre lo ha tomado muy bien, Hien. ¿Qué planeas hacer para compensarla? ―inquirí.

Él limpió el sudor de su frente, y con diversión admiré la tribulación en su mirada. ―Estoy pensando en ello.

―Hmm… No te tardes mucho, papá. Recuerda que Liang anda suelto. ―me mofé.

Hien gruñó y comenzó a entrar en la casa. Yo vacilé un poco antes de seguirlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya no soy un niño, que tengo que enfrentar mis temores, y que pese a lo que todos digan, nadie es mejor que yo. Solo somos diferentes, citó lo que Sakura me dijo una vez. Y acompañado del recuerdo de mi dulce novia, me aventuré a conocer a mi hermano.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

Tomoyo se encontraba tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, y me observaba mientras yo comía mi cereal. Desde mi aventura en el spa, no le había dirigido la palabra. Un mohín permanente surcaba mi rostro desde ese momento.

Cuando llegamos a casa por la noche, Tomoyo depositó una serie de bolsas sobre la mesa, y acepto que me muero de curiosidad por esculcarlas, pero no pienso rebajar mi nivel.

Tomoyo exhaló, y se frotó desesperada el rostro con ambas manos. ―¿Hasta cuándo piensas dirigirme la palabra? ―masculló.

Arrugué el entrecejo, y metí la cuchara en mi boca. ―Jamás te perdonare. ―balbuceé.

―Sakura, yo solo quería ayudar. ―musitó retándome con la mirada.

Retiré la cuchara de mi boca, y la dejé sobre el tazón de cereal. ―¡Me dolió mucho! ―grité con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Tomoyo se esforzó por ahogar una carcajada, sin embargo, falló. ―Pero la recompensa es buena, pagaría por ver la cara de Shaoran cuando descubra la sorpresa que le prepare. ―se burló.

Cerré los ojos, y alcé el rostro indignada. ―Por suerte, no la veras.

―Con todo el dinero que he invertido en ti, tendrás que contarme. ―rebatió divertida.

Abrí un ojo para observarla, y mi enojo se esfumó cuando me percaté de que ella ya estaba corriendo en dirección al baño. Miré a ambos lados en busca de ayuda, pero como estábamos solas, resolví auxiliarla yo misma.

―¡No entres! ―advirtió al momento que me asomé al baño.

No le obedecí, y me acerqué a ella, que estaba arrodillada frente al retrete.

―Perdóname por hacerte enojar. ―me disculpé intentado amarrar su cabellera.

―No… Tienes… La culpa… ―jadeó mientras se recuperaba de su último atracón.

Le ofrecí una servilleta, y le ayudé a ponerse de pie.

―Gracias. ―se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete, y ladeó una sonrisa. ―No sé qué habría hecho sin ti estos días. Creo que hasta a Sonomi le daría asco verme vomitar.

Solo atiné a esbozar una mueca, y luego recordé algo importante. ―Tomoyo, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

―Sí, hazla. ―indicó arrojando la servilleta.

―¿Qué será de mí? Digo, el lunes tengo que trabajar de nuevo, ¿dónde debo presentarme?

―Pues, obviamente al estudio. Estoy pensando en diseñar mi propia línea materna, ¿tú qué piensas?

―Es excelente pero, ¿para qué me necesitas?

―Serás mi modelo. ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrió ante la expresión atónita en mi rostro. ―Tranquila, utilizaremos botargas para simular tu abdomen.

Nos trasladamos a la sala nuevamente, y nuestra amena conversación se vio interrumpida por un impaciente golpeteo en la puerta. Perezosamente me levanté del sofá, y abrí la puerta.

Un animal salvaje se me lanzó encima, y casi logra tirarme al suelo.

―¡Shaoran, por Dios! ―gritó Tomoyo acercándose a nosotros. ―Tranquilízate.

Shaoran liberó mi boca, y rió. ―Lo siento.

―Bueno, creo que esta es la despedida. ―suspiró la amatista.

Shaoran me abrazó, y colocó su barbilla en mi hombro. ―¿De verdad piensas quedarte aquí tu sola? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―Sí, nos veremos la próxima semana. ―se despidió.

―Pero no podemos irnos, aun no me he bañado. ―protesté liberándome del agarre de Li. Nunca pensé que fuese a madrugar tanto, él nunca despierta antes de las nueve de la mañana los sábados, por lo que deduje que pasaría por mí después del mediodía. ―Y no he preparado el almuerzo de Tomoyo.

―Puedes bañarte en mi departamento. ―ofreció pícaramente Shaoran.

Tomoyo tocó mi espalda, y me entregó todas las bolsas que descansaban sobre la mesa. ―Puedes irte tranquila, yo prepararé algo más tarde. ―me guiñó el ojo. ―Este es un regalo de mi parte. ―indicó empujándome fuera de la casa.

―¡Mis maletas! ―repliqué una vez afuera.

―¡Yo te las llevo el lunes! ―avisó Tomoyo cerrándome la puerta en la cara.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Estaba a segundos de hiperventilar cuando Shaoran me tomó de la mano, y me sonrió cálidamente.

―Sakura, si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa. ―propuso besando mi frente.

Yo desvié la mirada hacia mis pantuflas de conejito, y me sonrojé violentamente. ―No, está bien. Vamos a tu departamento.

Shaoran se acercó a mí, y una de sus manos se deslizó por mis caderas. ―¿Estas segura? Una vez que entres, no habrá marcha atrás. ―advirtió dibujando con su dedo una de las ovejitas que adornaban mi pijama.

―Sí, lo estoy. ―declaré abrazándolo con fuerza.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Tomoyo)**

Después de que Shaoran secuestrara a Sakura para abusar de ella en su departamento, decidí dormitar un rato en mi habitación. Como no logré conciliar el sueño en ese lugar, retorné al sofá, donde tampoco logré mi cometido. Recordé que había traído conmigo el ordenador, y corrí a sacarlo de mi maleta. En los últimos días, no tuve necesidad de usarlo porque Sakura habla hasta por los codos. Sin embargo, es divertido escucharla. Es una buena chica, espero que Shaoran la cuide muy bien, de lo contrario, considerare la idea de contratar a unos matones para que le den su merecido.

Sonreí ante mis macabros pensamientos, y me sumergí un par de horas en el vicio de la internet. Una mujer precavida como yo, siempre debe pensar en cualquier situación. Leí los reportes que Maya me envía diariamente, y satisfecha por mi trabajo, apagué el ordenador.

Suspiré decepcionada al percatarme de que aún continuaba lloviendo, no podía salir a ningún lugar, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estiré la pierna para alcanzar el control de la televisión, maniobré un poco, y conseguí encender el maldito aparato. Me recosté en el sofá, y miré el resumen semanal de mi telenovela favorita. Cuando el programa finalizó, mi estómago exigió un poco de alimento, pero no tenía ganas de meterme en la cocina. Refunfuñando me levanté de mis cómodos aposentos, y cogí el teléfono. Estaba dispuesta a satisfacer mis deseos de ordenar una pizza, al momento en que tocaron la puerta.

Fruncí el ceño porque no espero a nadie, y dudo mucho que sea la pareja de castaños porque en estos momentos deben estarle haciendo competencia a los conejos. Sin embargo, me aproximé a la puerta, y me atreví a abrir.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí, al admirar a la persona frente a mí. ―Eriol…

―Hola, Tomoyo. ¿Puedo pasar? ―preguntó vacilante.

―Si, por supuesto. ―atiné a responder al tiempo que me hacía a un lado para que él entrara.

Dejó sus zapatos, y su paraguas en la entrada, y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. ―Supuse que estarías aburrida, y pensé que les vendría bien un poco de compañía. ―dijo incluyendo a nuestro hijo en los planes.

Bajé un poco la mirada, y fui consciente de que Eriol no venía solo.

―Trajiste pizza. ―exclamé sorprendida.

Eriol asintió y recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la casa. Negó con la cabeza, y marchó a la cocina. Lo seguí por puro instinto de supervivencia, ¡moría de hambre!

Colocó la caja sobre la mesa, sacó un par de refrescos del frigorífico, y se sentó. Yo le imité, y me lamí los labios ansiosa. Eriol observó con diversión cada una de mis acciones, y abrió la caja. Mis ojos brillaron, y mis glándulas salivales se encargaron de delatarme.

―Temí que ya no te gustara la pizza de champiñones. ―confesó Eriol ofreciéndome un trozo sobre una servilleta. Al tomarla, mis dedos se rozaron con un par de témpanos de hielo, porque eso era lo que parecían los dedos de Eriol.

―Estas muy frio. ―dije mordisqueando mi porción.

―Sí, creo que es porque estoy nervioso. ―respondió para mi sorpresa.

―¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?

―No sé si esto sea correcto… Digo, es fácil hablar contigo por teléfono, pero en persona es, extraño. ―explicó frotando sus manos.

―¿Te desagrada mi presencia? ―pregunté con evidente tristeza.

―No… Es que, ya no sé cómo tratarte, Tomoyo. ―tartamudeó mirándome de soslayo. ―El saber que ya no tenemos una relación más allá de la amistad, y el hecho de que estés esperando un hijo mío hace un tanto incómoda la situación, ¿no crees?

Creo que el embarazo ha ablandado un poco mi carácter, y el escuchar esas palabras me deprime en sobremanera, Eriol siempre disfrutaba de mi presencia, y ahora parecía molestarle…

―¿Sabes cómo deduje que estarías deseando una pizza?

Negué con la cabeza mientras eliminaba una lágrima furtiva de mi mejilla.

―Cuando empezamos a salir era lo que solíamos hacer en días como estos. ―Eriol se puso de pie con la caja de pizza entre sus manos, y se sentó sobre la alfombra en la sala. Yo lo admiraba desde el comedor, y él con un majestuoso ademán me invitó tomar parte del festín.

Me acerqué a él un poco insegura, y dejé escapar una exclamación cuando él me tomó y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Un poco avergonzada e intimidada por su cercanía, me acomodé en tan cálido y conocido lugar.

Eriol encendió la televisión, y me abrazó mientras yo devoraba mi pizza. Tenía razón, era lo que solíamos hacer, cuando éramos una pareja feliz…

―Tomoyo… ―llamó ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. ―Quiero proponerte algo. ―susurró.

―¿Si? ―pregunté con un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera cuando empezamos a salir me ponía tan nerviosa la presencia de este hombre.

―Quiero que comencemos de nuevo. Hoy, te pediré que seamos amigos, quizá mañana que seas mi novia, y algún día, si las cosas resultan como planeo, te tomaré como mi esposa. ¿Aceptas?

―Sí, acepto. ―respondí entre sollozos.

―Entonces, es una promesa, querida Tomoyo. ―declaró mientras besaba mi mejilla, y lo salino de mis lágrimas se mezclaba con sus labios.

Eriol me había dado una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez… No lo arruinaría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**En el departamento de Li.**

Un furioso Shaoran, y una sonrojada Sakura entraron en el departamento. Y se preguntaran el motivo de tan extraña situación, bueno, ahí les va el relato…

Cuando un sujeto urgido y lujurioso entró en el edificio donde actualmente residía, acompañado de su dulce e inocente novia con pijamas de ovejitas, el guardia de seguridad salió a su encuentro.

El anciano carraspeó y se dirigió a la pareja. ―Disculpe, señor Li.

―¿Qué? ―gruñó Shaoran ante la interrupción. Sakura dio un respingo, y se ocultó atrás de su novio. El pijama aunque era poco revelador, ya que consistían en un pantalón largo, y una camiseta lila de tirantes, no estaba usando sujetador, y se sentía un poco insegura sin ello.

―Sabe que es prohibido mantener relaciones con menores de edad, ¿cierto? ―El anciano conocía muy bien la fama de mujeriego que Shaoran se cargaba, sin embargo nunca le había visto llevar niñas a su departamento, y al momento en que vio a Sakura, se sintió indignado. No cabía duda de que Shaoran Li, iba de mal en peor.

Shaoran abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue Sakura quien salió en defensa de su honor alegando que era mayor de edad, que sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y que el anciano no tenía por qué meterse en sus asuntos. El guardia se disculpó con la esmeralda porque en un principio no la reconoció, pero el aseguró que solo estaba velando por los intereses de ella, ya que ambos eran buenos amigos. Minutos después, sonoras carcajadas estallaban en la recepción, y Shaoran estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

Sakura, y el guardia de seguridad intercambiaban anécdotas sobre las noches que pasaron de camping en la recepción, sin dejar de lado las travesuras de Kero. Shaoran recordó que tendría que deshacerse del maldito animal, no permitiría que otro ser del género masculino se acercase a la chica que estaba próxima a convertirse en su mujer. Recordó ese pequeño detalle, y en contra de su voluntad, arrastró a Sakura hasta el elevador.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, Sakura se acercó a su novio y colocó su dedo índice sobre el ceño fruncido de él. Shaoran la miró con reproche, y Sakura hizo un encantador puchero.

―Shaoran, quita esa cara. ―exigió la esmeralda llenándole el rostro de besos.

―Claro, como no fue a ti a quien acusaron de pedófila te resulta fácil pedirlo. ―protestó el castaño.

Sakura rió divertida, y lo abrazó. ―Supéralo, todo está aclarado. ―se burló.

Shaoran exhaló, y se miró en el espejo de pie antiguo que se encontraba frente a él. Sakura se veía condenadamente sensual con sus pijamas de ovejitas. Él hubiese dado lo que fuera por arrancárselas, y hacerla suya en ese instante, pero no podía pensar solo en su satisfacción. Se regañó mentalmente, porque hasta el momento era lo único que había hecho. No obstante, su pobre y débil mente le permitió actuar coherentemente por unos minutos.

Se separó de la castaña, y la giró para que ella quedara de frente al espejo. Sakura parpadeó ignorante a los pensamientos de su novio, y sonrió con ternura. Shaoran acarició la corta cabellera de la chica, y su mirada ambarina se fundió con la esmeralda de ella a través del espejo.

―Sakura, esta es la última vez que te lo preguntare: ¿Estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer? ―cuestionó procurando ocultar su posible frustración.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa, y colocó las manos de Shaoran alrededor de sus caderas. ―Sí, lo estoy. ―respondió.

La incertidumbre embargó a la esmeralda en ese momento, ella esperaba expectante el primer movimiento de Shaoran para seguirle el paso, y analizar cautelosamente los movimientos que realizaría.

Shaoran leyó la inseguridad en los turbados ojos esmeraldas de su novia, pero la inseguridad no se debía a que le temía a él, sino a su inexperiencia. Shaoran sonrió, y supo que había llegado su oportunidad de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, y lo agradecido que estaba con ella por haber cambiado muchos aspectos de su vida. Algunas veces, Shaoran se preguntaba si en realidad era merecedor de semejante mujer, pero si el destino o el cielo la habían puesto en su camino, él la tomaría, y la cuidaría como el más preciado de sus tesoros.

Sakura no advirtió el momento en que Shaoran le quitó la camisa, solo atinó a alzar los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. Se sonrojó al atisbar su torso desnudo frente al espejo, y la rara expresión en el rostro de Shaoran. Él, se limitó a observar por unos momentos, la armoniosa simetría de los pequeños senos de Sakura.

La esmeralda tragó pesado, y miró a Shaoran por el espejo. ―¿Te gustan? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

Shaoran se pegó a sus espaldas, y acunó los pequeños montículos con sus manos. Sakura encontró su respuesta en las sublimes caricias que Shaoran le propinó. Poco a poco, la piel de su cuello, y hombros fue marcada por los húmedos labios del castaño. La vertiginosa sensación en la que se encontraba envuelta, no le permitió advertir el momento en que Shaoran le bajó sus pantaloncitos de ovejas.

Shaoran mantenía una de sus manos sobre uno de los senos de la esmeralda, mientras que la otra decidió jugar más abajo. Sakura soltó el primer gemido de sorpresa cuando Shaoran introdujo su mano traviesa dentro de sus braguitas blancas con estampados de caramelos. Cerró los ojos, y buscó apoyo en los hombros de su novio al tiempo que se entregaba de lleno a las caricias.

Shaoran estaba atravesando uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida, sin haber perdido ninguna de sus prendas. El ver las reacciones de Sakura a través del espejo era de por si excitante, pero no disfrutaría del momento solo.

―Sakura…―le habló con voz ronca Shaoran. ―Abre los ojos. ―ordenó acariciando con la lengua el lóbulo de su oreja.

La castaña dejó escapar un sonido que bien se habría confundido con un sollozo, y después de efectuar un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguió obedecer las órdenes.

La increíble imagen de ella expuesta ante Shaoran de esa manera, golpeó sus pupilas. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo, y sus pezones se encontraban tan erectos que aquello fue completamente nuevo para ella. Percibir el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Shaoran, sentir su cálido aliento golpeándole la nuca, y verse a si misma contorsionándose contra el cuerpo, y los brazos del ambarino, era algo que jamás olvidaría. Shaoran optó entonces, por sacar del camino las bonitas bragas de la mujer. La castaña levantó los pies para deshacerse completamente de la prenda, y levantó el rostro para toparse con la expresión desencajada de Li.

Shaoran dejó caer los brazos a sus costados e intentó balbucear una frase. ―Es un… Co… Corazón. ―su respiración y su presión sanguínea iban en aumento. En su vida había visto muchas, demasiadas mujeres desnudas, pero con ninguna se había llevado tantas sorpresas.

Sakura se volteó y rió nerviosamente. ―Tomoyo me llevó, y… A mí me pareció lindo. ―excusó la esmeralda.

Shaoran exhaló, y su mano viajo desde la línea de alba del abdomen de la chica, hasta la mata de rizos castaños en forma de corazón de su monte venus. ―A mí, también me gusta. ―jadeó dibujando el contorno de la figura con sus dedos.

Sakura hizo una mueca que se desvaneció con un jadeo cuando sintió una mínima cantidad de líquido descender entre sus muslos. Shaoran se arrodilló frente a ella sin dejar de explorarla con sus dedos, y aspiró su aroma. Rozó con la punta de su lengua la suavidad de aquellos labios húmedos y dilatados, y se vanaglorió con su sabor. Sin embargo, decidió que Sakura no debía tener su primer orgasmo de esa manera. Dio una última lamida para conservar un poco de su esencia en su boca, se puso de pie, y la cargó en sus brazos.

La depositó delicadamente sobre su lecho, y comenzó a desvestirse. Sakura intentaba recuperarse de las sensaciones anteriormente vividas, y estudió cada rincón del cuerpo de Shaoran a medida que este se despojaba de sus prendas. Shaoran permaneció de pie a un lado de la cama para que Sakura gozara de su derecho de apreciar su desnudez. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron al momento en que Sakura estiró un brazo, y acarició con sus pequeños dedos la superficie de su torso. Sakura suspiró ante el imponente cuerpo de su novio, y con el temor evidenciado en su rostro, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo del miembro erecto de Shaoran. Todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban en excelente proporción, la longitud, y el grosor del órgano que ahora sostenía en su mano, la preocupó, eso seguramente dolería.

Shaoran gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente a consecuencia de los curiosos toques que Sakura le estaba propinando. Ella era toda una caja de sorpresas, seguramente se estaba vengando por lo que él le había hecho hace unos momentos.

Por fin, se decidió a retirar la mano de ella de su cuerpo, y subió a la cama. El miedo y el temor de Sakura estallaron al momento en que Shaoran le separó los muslos, y se acomodó sobre ella.

―Shaoran… ―gimió.

―Shh… Tranquila, mi amor. ―susurró besando su mejilla.

La esmeralda apretó las sabanas de satén negro que adornaban el lecho, mientras los besos de Shaoran recorrían la línea de su clavícula. Shaoran pensó que los rosáceos pezones de Sakura eran comparables con botones de cerezo, los cuales, estaban a punto de florecer en su boca. Los lamió y succionó como si fuese el lactante más experto del mundo, y no resistió la tentación de dejar su marca en el seno derecho de la castaña. Descendió un poco, y depositó un último beso en el centro de aquel coqueto corazón de rizos castaños.

―Estas lista ―aseveró abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

Sakura colocó los brazos alrededor de los hombros masculinos. ―Shaoran… Te amo. ―sollozó al advertir que él iba a introducirse en ella.

―Te amo, mi Sakura. ―confesó el ambarino rompiendo la delgada barrera que se interponía entre ellos. ―Perdóname. ―suplicó con pesar, limpiando con sus besos el par de lágrimas que Sakura derramó.

Permaneció inmóvil algunos minutos mientras el posible dolor que experimentaba la esmeralda aminoraba. Ella lo besó dulcemente en los labios, anunciándole que todo estaba bien. Él sujetó sus caderas e inició la acoplada danza en la que ambos se perderían.

Shaoran emitía gemidos guturales, no solo por el ajustado abrazo que la húmeda y caliente vagina de Sakura le daba a su miembro, sino porque con cada embestida la piel de su pecho se rozaba con los delicados pezones de ella. El escuchar los jadeos, y los agudos gritos que ella soltaba esporádicamente, le dieron la certeza de que ella también lo estaba disfrutando.

―Shaoran… ―jadeó la esmeralda lacerando con sus uñas la espalda sudorosa del castaño.

Shaoran gruñó, sabía que Sakura estaba próxima a experimentar el orgasmo. Aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, mientras le susurraba frases ardientes y amorosas a la chica. Shaoran encontró su liberación unos minutos después que la esmeralda, y se corrió dentro ella. Sakura no sabía dónde terminaba su cuerpo, y dónde comenzaba el de Shaoran, no obstante, acababa de vivir la experiencia más gratificante de su vida.

Shaoran casi en contra de su voluntad se retiró de ella, y se acostó a su lado. Sakura se movió y lo abrazó mientras ocultaba el rostro en su pecho. ―Gracias, Shaoran. ―murmuró luego de recuperar el control de su respiración.

Shaoran suspiró, y besó la coronilla de la cabeza castaña. ―No, mi amor. Gracias a ti. ―le respondió a la eternidad, porque Sakura ya se había quedado dormida. Shaoran la acompañó con el pensamiento de que ella ya era suya, no, corrección: Él, era de ella.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola! Hem… No tengo mucho que decir, jeje. No ando de muy buen humor en estos días, el condenado insomnio está acabando conmigo. Damn! Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del final, jeje. La que sigue es un poco corta (al menos, así va por el momento), solo para que vean los asuntos que quedaron un poco inclusos en esta. El viernes posiblemente la esté publicando, lo que sí, es que de la próxima semana, no pasa. xD! Gracias por sus reviews anteriores.

Y, ya saben, pueden arrojarme los tomatazos o las pedradas que quieran sobre este capítulo en un review. (^-^`)

Nos leemos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.

"**Una relación extraña"**

**Capítulo 12:** Final, parte II.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

**(Shaoran)**

―¡Shaoran, Shaoran! ―suplicaba Sakura arrojándoseme encima.

―Hum… Sakura, ya no. Por favor, ya no puedo más. ―me quejé exhausto. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que lo hicimos por última vez, y ya quería más.

―¡No, es tu madre! ―chilló preocupada. ―Está en la sala, y me da mucho miedo. ―confesó al borde del llanto.

Me reí de su carita infantil, y deslicé mis manos por su espalda. ―Ah, sí. Olvide comentarte que vendría.

―Si me lo hubieses dicho antes habría regresado a mi casa temprano. ―reclamó en medio de un puchero. ―Seguramente vino para llevarme al médico.

―Sakura, es domingo. La mayoría de hospitales solo atienden emergencias, además mi madre finalmente comprendió que si eres mujer, mi amor. ―comenté apretujando sus deliciosos glúteos.

―¿Entonces, qué hace aquí? Ahora creerá que soy una cualquiera. ―decía incorporándose.

Suspiré y me senté sobre la cama. ―No, ella no piensa eso. Aunque, la verdad no me dio muchos detalles.

Sakura me arrojó unos pantalones, y esperó a que me vistiera para salir juntos a la sala. Ella se ocultó atrás de mí, ya que solo traía puesta mi camiseta. Ahora que lo recuerdo, ni siquiera permití que la pobre trajera sus maletas.

―Buenos días, madre. ―saludé tomando la mano de Sakura y posicionándola frente a mí.

―Hola, hijo. ―respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano. Le sonrió maliciosamente a Sakura, y esta se sonrojó.

Fruncí el ceño al atisbar las maletas de mi madre en medio de la sala. ―¿Qué significa eso? ―pregunté señalándolas.

Ieran sonrió y se acomodó en el sofá. ―Una nueva vida, Syaoran. Acabo de alquilar un departamento en este edificio. ―explicó.

―¡Oh, eso significa que seremos vecinos! ―exclamó emocionada Sakura.

―Sí, hija. ―respondió Ieran llamándola a su lado.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Dónde queda papá en todo este asunto? ―interrogué pasándome una mano por el cabello. ―¡Y tú no vives aquí, Sakura!

Mi madre se levantó del sofá, y me jaloneó la oreja. ―Eres igual de vehemente que tu padre. Ni siquiera he terminado de exponer la situación y tú ya estas gritando como loco. ―regañó. ―Además, ¿cómo te atreves a gritarle de esa forma a Sakura? No seas tonto, Shaoran. Si la ahuyentas antes de tiempo, es probable que no encontremos a otra chica decente que quiera casarse contigo.

―Sí, mamá. ―refunfuñé. ―Discúlpame, Sakura.

Las mujeres me miraron con reproche, y volvieron a sentarse en el sofá. Yo como buen niño que acaba de ser castigado, adopté una actitud sumisa, y me senté frente a ellas.

―También debes saber que tengo un empleo. ―informó Ieran. Alcé una ceja y ella rió. ―Soy la nueva asistente de Liang.

Ah, bueno. Creo que Hien está frito. ―¿Eso significa que te divorciaras de papá?

―Técnicamente, no. Tu padre tiene seis meses para reconquistarme. Si no lo logra en ese tiempo, entonces considerare la idea de buscarme a otro. Liang, por ejemplo. ―decía con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

Volteó a ver a una desconcertada Sakura, y la tomó de la mano. ―Es más, mañana es mi primer día en el trabajo y necesito actualizar mi vestuario, ¿me acompañarías un par de horas, hija?

―¿Puedo, Shaoran? ―preguntó con ilusión mi mujercita.

―No tienes que pedirme permiso, Sakura. Si quieres ir ve. Pero… Ella no tiene nada que ponerse, madre.

―No te preocupes por eso. ―respondió Ieran restándole importancia al asunto. ―Es más o menos mi talla, encontraremos algo adecuado para ella. ―indicó poniéndose de pie.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Un mes después.**

**(Sakura)**

―Y, ¿cómo has estado? ―pregunté jugueteando nerviosa con mis dedos.

El hombre frente a mi rió. ―Sakura, nos vimos ayer. Sabes que estoy bien.

―Mmm… y, ¿para qué necesitabas que nos viéramos a solas? ―interrogué preocupada.

Él se inclinó un poco, y capturó una de mis manos. ―Despreocúpate, Sakura. Shaoran está Hong Kong, no creo que se aparezca en esta cafetería.

―Pero, si alguien le dice que nos vieron juntos y tomados de la mano, seguramente se enojará conmigo. ―protesté.

Él suspiró. ―Sakura, tu novio es el sujeto más despistado del mundo, sin ofender. ―declaró divertido. ―Además, no sería capaz de involucrarme con la novia de mi hermano aunque la ame con locura.

―Takeru, yo… Perdóname…

―No, Sakura. Precisamente por eso quería hablar contigo. ―decía presionando mi mano. ―Sabes que disfruto mucho de su compañía, Shaoran hace hasta lo imposible por integrarme en su familia y en su vida, pero te ruego que ya no me inviten a salir con ustedes.

―Lo siento, Shaoran no lo hace con mala intención. ―me disculpé esbozando una mueca.

Takeru sonrió. ―Lo sé. Sin embargo, comprende que es muy difícil para mí verlos juntos, besándose, amándose, destilando amor por todos lados. ―resumió con cierta ironía.

―Gracias. ―respondí con sinceridad.

Takeru ladeó el rostro mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Porque gracias a la cita que me diste aquel día, Shaoran y yo nos reconciliamos. ―expliqué.

―Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti, querida. Te lo debía. ―justificó acariciando mi mejilla.

―¿Y yo, Takeru? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

―Bueno, hay algo que siempre quise de ti. ―confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Qué es? Dime, lo que sea. ―pedí con ilusión.

―Un beso, Sakura. ―susurró con ternura. ―Por favor.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y mi rostro se tornó carmesí. ―Pero, Takeru… Yo… Shaoran… ―tartamudeé.

―Por favor. ―repitió con tristeza.

Al parecer, mi vida está llena de dilemas. Por un lado, si lo beso, sentiré que estoy traicionando a Shaoran; y por el otro, siento que debo hacerlo. Takeru es mi amigo y le tengo mucho cariño, una parte de mi lo comprende y lo compadece. Mi corazón también ha sufrido por los amores no correspondidos, sin embargo, es el hermano de mi novio, ¡no sé qué hacer!

―Sakura… ―llamó Takeru inclinándose sobre la mesa. ―Deja de pensar tanto. ―sugirió acercando peligrosamente su rostro.

Tragué pesado e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás. Debo reconocer, que si en algo se parecen los hermanos Li, es en lo penetrante de su mirada. Solo que a diferencia de la de mi Shaoran, la mirada color plata de Takeru, resulta menos intimidante. Cuando su rostro estuvo a milímetros del mío, cerré con fuerza los ojos, y permití que él deslizara sus labios sobre los míos. Conté diez segundos exactos, y luego se retiró.

Después de un pequeño suspiró por parte de ambos, nos atrevimos a mirarnos, y reímos nerviosamente. La traición fue fugaz, extraña, pero no desagradable. No obstante, no volvería a suceder.

Takeru se humedeció los labios, y relajó sus expresiones. ―Bueno, creo que ya he probado lo que nunca será mío. ―dijo poniéndose de pie. ―Ahora sí, mi querida Sakura. Ahora sí, podré olvidarte.

Rápidamente le imité. ―Entonces, ¿este es el adiós?

Takeru sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ―Solo estoy renunciando a mi amor por ti. Yo seré feliz, mientras tú seas feliz, y aunque me duela que esa felicidad no la hayas encontrado a mi lado, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, Sakura.

―Gracias, Takeru. Estoy segura de que muy pronto encontraras a una buena chica. ―dije golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

―Eso espero. Nos vemos en las reuniones familiares, cuñadita. ―se despidió y se marchó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Dos meses después.**

**(Shaoran)**

Bien, es oficial, soy un imbécil. ¿Por qué? Porque se me ocurrió la magnífica idea de escalar por el balcón de la habitación de Sakura para separarla del perro con el que me engaña por las noches. Sí, mi noviecita ha mantenido en secreto la existencia de ese animal, y lo peor es que ni siquiera es de ella. Eriol me mostró una fotografía de su mascota perdida e inmediatamente sospeché de esa mancha en la fotografía de Sakura. Luego, me di a la tarea del espionaje, y descubrí que el tal "Kero" y mi mujer sostiene una relación demasiado estrecha. Pues bien, ahora me encuentro a punto de morir a consecuencia de esa situación.

No cabe duda, estoy envejeciendo. Recuerdo que mis habilidades eran mucho mejores que esto. Respiré hondo, y logré subir el último tramo de la cuerda. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me apoyé de las varas metálicas del balcón, y por fin conseguí tocar tierra. Jadeé un poco sobre el piso, y después me incorporé. Puede que haya envejecido un poco, pero continuó siendo un hombre potente, si les queda duda, pregúntenle a Sakura.

Para mi suerte, la puerta estaba abierta, y me introduje en la habitación sin ningún problema. Ninguno de los dos amantes advirtió mi llegada, el maldito tenía su horrorosa cabeza amarilla sobre el corazoncito de Sakura y, ¡no! No me refiero al órgano que bombea sangre.

De inmediato le coloqué el bozal y la correa que llevaba e intenté alejarlo de Sakura. Permanecí inmóvil por unos instantes porque Sakura realizó un movimiento inesperado, la muy inocente parecía estar soñando.

―Shaoran. ―balbuceó. Más le valía.

Ahora el problema es, ¿Cómo rayos salgo de la casa? No puedo arrojar al perro por el balcón, es una buena opción pero no quiero un triple cargo en mi contra. Tengo suficiente con secuestro, y allanamiento de propiedad privada. Estudié los diferentes ángulos de la habitación y me percaté de que no estábamos solos. La hermana de Sakura dormía del otro lado. La única escapatoria era salir por la puerta principal. Arrastré al perro escaleras abajo, localicé las llaves de la casa, abrí la puerta, y logré salir de ese endemoniado lugar.

―Hasta nunca, Kero.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Sakura)**

―Sakura, tranquilízate. ―suplicaba Meiling masajeándome la espalda.

Nadeshiko entró a la sala, y negó con la cabeza. ―Recorrimos todo el barrio, y nadie lo ha visto.

Mi llanto aumentó de volumen, y la cajita de Kleenex estaba por terminarse.

―¿Estas segura que durmió contigo anoche? ―preguntó exasperado Touya.

―¡Sí! ―grité escurriendo mi pañuelo. ―Recuerdo que… Nos comimos una cajita de chocolates, y… Luego, nos quedamos dormidos. ―relaté entre sollozos.

―Podemos reportarlo como perdido. ―sugirió Meiling.

Mi llanto volvió a estallar por esas palabras. ―¡No, no podemos! ―vociferé recostándome derrotada sobre la mesa. ―No tengo los papeles de Kero, porque no es mío. Le pertenece a Eriol Hiraguizawa. ―confesé limpiándome la nariz.

―¡Te robaste al perro! ―reclamó Touya sentándose frente a mí.

―No, bueno… Ocultar una verdad no es robar, ¿cierto? ―miré a todos en busca de una respuesta, y ellos me devolvieron una mirada desaprobatoria.

La cajita de Kleenex se terminó, y alguien tocó la puerta. Nadeshiko fue a abrir, y de la nada se apareció Shaoran con un perrito en brazos.

Él nos observó a todos con una mirada interrogante, y Meiling carraspeó.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó curioso sentándose a mi lado.

―El perro de Sakura acaba de morir. ―mintió Meling.

―Sí, acabamos de enterrarlo en el jardín. ―respaldó Touya. Claro, todos ellos sabían que Eriol es primo de Shaoran.

―No sabía que tenías un perro. ―aseguró incrédulo Shaoran. ―Entonces, imagino que no querrás mi regalo. ―decía acariciando tristemente al pequeño Beagle que cargaba.

Nadeshiko se lo arrebató de las manos. ―¡Es hermoso! ―exclamó alzándolo en el aire.

―Hermosa. ―corrigió Shaoran.

Comencé a llorar con más fuerza, y ya no tenía pañuelos. Shaoran me ofreció el suyo, y frunció el ceño. ―¿No te gusta?

―Es que, el mío… Era macho. ―hipé.

Shaoran me tiró del brazo, y me atrajo hacia él. ―¿Y para que necesitas otro macho, no te basta conmigo? ―susurró a mi oído.

Touya agarró una bolita de papel, y se la lanzó a Shaoran. ―Te escuché. ―musitó. ―Suelta a mi hermana. ―exigió fulminándolo con la mirada. ―Abstente de manosearla en mi presencia, porque se las cochinadas que hacen en tu departamento.

―¿Eh, por qué pelean niños? ―preguntó con inocencia Nadeshiko.

Shaoran se sonrojó ante la mirada perdida de mi madre, y la acusadora de Meiling.

―Por nada, mami. ―contesté tomando a la Beagle de sus brazos. ―Es hermosa, Shao. Gracias.

Él besó mi frente. ―Sé que no compensara al que perdiste, pero algo es algo, ¿no?

Asentí, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. ―¿Tienes que ir a trabajar? ―interrogué acariciando a mi nueva mascota.

Shaoran me arrulló en sus brazos. ―Puedo quedarme contigo un par de horas, sin embargo tengo que volver a la oficina, y luego afinar los detalles de la fiesta.

―Algo es algo, ¿no? ―se burló Touya.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Tomoyo)**

―Entonces, ¿dices que simplemente apareció? ―interrogué sorprendida.

Eriol me ayudó a salir de la piscina, y me entregó un par de toallas. ―Sí, apareció y ya. ¿No es maravilloso? ―preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí, cariño. Lo es. ―respondí depositándole un beso en los labios.

―Ahora con Kerberos la familia estará completa.

―¡Espera, Eriol! Te vas a mojar. ―advertí retirándome un poco.

―Y eso qué. ―respondió envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo. ―Me gusta sentirlos cerca.

No me contuve más, y correspondí su abrazo. Sonreí al recordar el progreso de nuestra relación los meses anteriores. Tal y como Eriol dijo, comenzamos una amistada que duro algunas semanas. Después de algunas citas, las consultas médicas, y el programa de ejercicios al que nos inscribimos juntos, nuestra convivencia se volvió más ligera y amena. Al punto, que Eriol me pidió nuevamente que fuese su novia.

Pero esos no son todos los cambios que ha tenido mi vida. Ahora le dedico más tiempo a mi familia, a mis verdaderos amigos, a mi novio, y sobre todo a mí misma, por mi bebé. He dejado de quejarme, y poco a poco he ido asimilando los cambios que ha sufrido mi cuerpo. En cuanto a mi desempeño laboral, también puedo jactarme de ello. La colección que planeé está terminada, y mis modelos listas. Como Eriol no desea que me sobrecargue de trabajo, accedí a pedirle ayuda a Sonomi, al fin y al cabo, ella tiene mucha experiencia en este ámbito.

Eriol besó mi frente, y me separó de él. ―Ve a cambiarte, Tomoyo. Aún tenemos que pasar al departamento a recoger un par de cosas, y después dirigirnos a la fiesta.

―Sí, está bien. ―suspiré.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**(Shaoran)**

Normalmente, la organización de una fiesta de compromiso, lleva más tiempo, y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que para ser tan apresurada no esta tan mal. Decidimos realizarla en el restaurante "Mao Zhao", pues sí, lo que sucede es que todos deseábamos una fiesta discreta, y no con todos los medios de comunicación aturdiéndonos con preguntas, por lo que resolvimos alquilar todo el local para nosotros.

Los invitados, la comida, y bebida, estaban listos. Suspiré y me senté junto a mi padre en la barra.

―¿Ya tienes la información que te pedí? ―espetó.

―Sí, Hien. ―mascullé buscando con la mirada a Sakura. ―Dejé con tu secretaria un reporte completo de los gustos de mi madre.

―Perfecto. ―dijo bebiéndose de golpe su copa. ―Liang no ganará esta pelea. ¿Sabías que tu madre salió a cenar con él el jueves?

―No, papá. ―bufé. ―Cenó con la madre de Sakura, Liang solo le dio un aventón.

Ignoré las quejas de Hien y lo abandoné en la barra cuando advertí el espectacular arribo de mi novia al restaurante.

Misteriosamente se acercó, y me recibió con un beso apasionado. ―Nadeshiko y Meiling, pasaran la noche en la casa del señor Eizan. ―susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Discretamente deslizó una mano por encima del cierre de mi pantalón. ―¿Me recibirías en tu departamento?

―Por supuesto. ―jadeé retirándome de ella, antes de que sucediera otra cosa.

Su sonrisa lujuriosa se desvaneció, y yo me giré para admirar la misma escena que ella. ―¿Ese es mi hermano? ―preguntó con el rostro desencajado.

―Pues, si le quitamos a esa chica de encima, y retornamos a su comportamiento salvaje de siempre, si es. ―opiné divertido.

―Es que… Yo creí que… Touya era gay. ―tartamudeó Sakura.

Solté una carcajada. ―¿Y por qué creíste eso?

Sakura hizo mohín. ―Nunca le había conocido una novia. Es bastante misterioso, aunque creo que Nakuru está haciendo un buen trabajo.

―Si quieres, podemos hacerles competencia. ―sugerí tomándola por la cintura.

Sakura sonrió. ―Tranquilo, Shao. Tus padres nos están viendo.

―Eso no importa. Te aseguro que ellos andan en las mismas. ―Aunque el pobre Hien, está sufriendo por abstinencia.

―Oh, mira… ¡Ya llegaron! ―gritó soltándose de mi agarre.

Y así, dio inicio el protocolo. Celebramos con entusiasmo el compromiso de Eriol y Tomoyo. Sin embargo, la boda se llevaría a cabo unos meses después de que Tomoyo diera a luz, al misterioso bebé, del cual no piensan revelar el sexo. Pero, estoy casi seguro de que Eriol lo sabe, y el muy desgraciado no quiere decirme. Mal amigo, ya me llegará mi turno.

Sakura se la pasó revoloteando de un lado a otro, y yo me senté a observarla. Más bien, a cuidar que nadie le pusiera un ojo encima. Touya y la tal Nakuru, prosiguieron con su idilio amoroso durante toda la noche. Takeru se retiró temprano alegando tener una cita. Hien y Ieran, se marcharon juntos, Dios sabrá adonde. Y en cuanto a Eriol, y Tomoyo, bailaron un par de piezas obsequiándonos una demostración de su nuevo y fortalecido amor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―Sakura, ¿Por qué trajiste a la niña? ―pregunté refiriéndome a la Beagle que le regalé por la mañana. ―No creo que ella esté preparada para este tipo de espectáculos.

Sakura me miró con puchero en su rostro. ―Está muy chiquita, Shao. No podía dejarla sola en casa.

―Está bien. ―suspiré arrojando mi corbata.

Sakura dejó a la perrita sobre el sofá, y me mostró una de las bolsas que Tomoyo le regaló hace meses. ―Sabes, Shaoran. Nunca utilizamos los juguetes que Tomoyo nos obsequió. ―dijo agitando un par de esposas en el aire.

―¿De verdad quieres hacer eso? ―cuestioné incrédulo. ¿Dónde quedo mi inocente Sakura?

Ella dejó caer su vestido al piso, revelando la atrevida lencería roja de encajes que llevaba puesta. ―¿Tu qué crees? ―Tragué pesado.

―Que sí. ―gemí al percibir que una parte de mi majestuosa anatomía captó el mensaje.

Sakura frotó sus caderas contra las mías. ―Estas en lo correcto. ―murmuró lamiendo mi cuello.

Oh, Dios…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

―¿Quieres helado, mi amor?

―Sí, sí quiero. ―respondí al borde del llanto.

―Tu cállate, Shaoran. ―espetó Sakura. ―Le estaba preguntando a la niña.

―Por favor, Sakura, perdóname. ―supliqué tratando de quitarme las esposas.

―No, nunca te perdonaré el secuestro y la desaparición de Kero. ―gritó arrojándome su zapato. Con un ágil movimiento logré esquivarlo.

Si, ahí estaba yo sobre la cama, desnudo, humillado, y excitado porque Sakura continuaba con su sexy lencería frente al televisor, comiendo helado con la niña.

―Pero está bien, Sakura. ―afirme inútilmente. ―Él esta con su verdadera familia, con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Ella me ignoró completamente. ―Ah, sí, así, cariño. ―decía mientras la Beagle lamia la cuchara.

―¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres callarte? ―Esa mujer solo estaba contribuyendo a mi tortura. Y, maldita sea la hora en que acepté su jueguito, debí suponer desde un principio que ella no se prestaría para este tipo de cosas.

Sakura dejó la cuchara y el helado sobre la alfombra, y me arrojó su bonito sujetador a la cara. ―Ah, ya me estaba molestando demasiado. ―suspiró.

―Bueno, se supone que tienes que torturarme. ―grité atormentado y adolorido por mi maldita erección que solo crecía, crecía. ―¡Ven a violarme, pégame, hazme lo que quieras, pero hazme algo!

Sakura se acercó, y me embarró de helado el abdomen. Lo lamió lenta y sensualmente, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y sonrió. ―Lo haría pero, ¿qué crees? Tengo la menstruación, y es el primer día, lo siento. ―se lamentó regresando a la alfombra con la Beagle.

¡Ah, estoy jodido!

**FIN**

**Notas de autora:**

1- ¡Hola! Sí, créalo o no, este es el ridículo final de mi historia. Pese a eso, espero que hayan disfrutado de él.

2- Sé que dije que lo publicaría el viernes, pero como lo comenté, no es muy largo, así que, ¿para qué hacerlas esperar?

3- Gracias a: Sakura93 (gracias por tu consejo para el insomnio), Didi, La criticona, Endri-Chan92, anaiza18, Misa Li, chiwanko, por sus reviews del capítulo anterior.

4- En general un agradecimiento a las personas que leyeron la historia.

Es un orgullo para mí compartir estas estupideces, y el haberla terminado también lo es. xD

**Con cariño, Sari-Natsuki.**


End file.
